Digimon Adventure Z
by Vietnam123
Summary: Based on SMBZ by Mark Heynes What if Shadow send the Chaos Emeralds to Digital world instead of Mario world. Sonic is teleported to digital world and meet The Digidestined. Two of them have known Sonic for a long time. Sonic, Shadow and the Digidestined must collect the Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds to become his ultimate form. (Up for Adoption)
1. Character information

Digimon Adventure Z charracter

Sonic The Hedgehog (16 years old): A blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with attitude and plenty of personality who lives up to his name by being able to run at superhuman speeds. Not much is known about Sonic past aside from that he was born on Christmas Island. One day on South Island, he noticed all of his animal buddies began disappearing and the culprit was none other than Dr. Eggman. After foiling the doc's plans, Sonic would then make it his business to do in whatever Evil Plan the doc cooked up, establishing their long rivalry. Over time, Sonic has faced bigger and larger threats alike while making a whole slew of allies along the way. Sonic is described as the wind; unpredictable, and always moving from place to place and never settling down for long. Laid-back, carefree, and armed with a wit as sharp as his quills with an ego to match. He also has a compassionate side and deep down, a heart of gold that always wishes the best for others. Since his friends dies, he become careful ,serious, be responsible to protect the others especially is Taichi and Hikari and never give up until his enemy is defeated. As for Hikari He loved her much like a little sister to him since they met in a long time ago. He spend his time to play with her and take care of her. He always protect Hikari when she in danger. When Hikari grow up he will teach her how to self defense from an enemy. As for Taichi, he and Taichi are close like brothers, he share his experiences to Taichi about take care of the younger siblings

Heights: 3' 3 (true heights is unknown maybe he is taller than Izzy but shorter than Taichi)

Shadow The Hedgehog (ageless): An artificially created hedgehog made by the late professor Gerald Robotnik. 50 years before the start of the series, Gerald made a deal with an alien named Black Doom that he'd create the ultimate weapon for Doom in exchange for his immortal blood to cure his ailing granddaughter, Maria. G.U.N. caught wind of this and had the entire project shut down, and Shadow was sealed away until Dr. Eggman released him during the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Over the course of the game, Shadow reveals he was carrying out Gerald's will and worked to destroy the planet as revenge for Maria's death. However, Amy manages to convince Shadow to help, and he remembers Maria's wish to protect humanity. He and Sonic team up to destroy his own prototype, and he apparently dies in the effort. He survives and eventually confronts Black Doom himself, and finally puts his past behind him and walks his own path. Shadow is a very straightforward individual; he's aloof, taciturn, and ambitious. Because of his attitude, he is extremely hard to get along with and has a very independent nature, preferring to work on his own more often than not. While he's not ruthless, he is extremely pragmatic and will handle any situation in his own way, regardless if anyone likes it or not.

Heights: same height as Sonic

Taichi Yagami (11 years old): Taichi is the leader of the Digidestined, and bearer of the Crest of Courage. He's a reckless blockhead at times, willing to jump into anything, and this gets him into serious trouble when he gets the idea in his head that, since the Digital World is digital, he can't be killed. The realization that this isn't the case freezes him right in his tracks, and when he overcomes it, he makes the proper jump from "not afraid" to "courageous." Despite his recklessness, he's a warm, encouraging guy, very friendly, and the team just doesn't work without him. He comes from a normal family, living with his parents and little sister, Hikari. Hikari ends up being a major factor in his character development, as taking care of her forces him to mature from "courageous action guy" into "responsible leader". Taichi is very protective of Hikari. He cooks for her and feels her forehead when she's sick in her debut episode, and when she falls sick in the Digital World, he goes crazy in desperation as he tries to look for medicine for her. He and Sonic are close as he treat Sonic like an older brother to him, he feel comfortable when Sonic is around Hikari as he know that he always protect her when she in danger

Height: 5'

Yamato "Matt" Ishida (11 years old) : Matt wants everyone to think he's a brooding bad boy, but he's actually rather sensitive. He has issues trusting people (himself most of all), and he's very overprotective of his younger brother, T.K not like Sonic and Taichi. This causes him to be very cautious (although not as cautious as Joe), which results in a lot of clashes with the get-out-and-go Taichi. Despite (or perhaps thanks to) all this, his crest is Friendship. Matt's parents divorced sometime after the Greymon/Parrotmon fight in Heighten View Terrace, but before the first episode. According to the Radio Drama Two-and-a-half Year Break, Matt was the one who decided that T.K. would go with their mother and he would live with their father. He doesn't have a great relationship with his parents, as he seems to feel abandoned by them. He has very low self-esteem, and seems to feel his only purpose in life is to watch out for T.K.—when T.K. starts feeling smothered by him, he's noticeably dismayed. However, with some encouragement from his partner, Gabumon, he was able to come to terms with his family's divorce, and returned in time to help save the team.

Height: 5'

Sora Takenouchi (11 years old): The group's mother figure, and owner of the Crest of Love. Sora is a sweet girl, but doesn't really see that aspect of herself very well. She spends most of her time mediating fights between Taichi and Matt, and keeping the group in line. She doesn't always have the patience for it, but she tries anyway. Sora's relationship with her parents isn't great. Her mom is a very traditional, ladylike figure who wants her to take up flower arranging, while her father is a professor at a college in Kyoto and rarely home. Sora is convinced early on that her mother doesn't love her; it's not until she unconsciously begins treating Biyomon the same way that she realizes her mother just isn't good at expressing it. They make up during the Myotismon saga, when Sora's mom pulls a Mama bear on some Bakemon.

Height: 5'

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (10 years old): Basically, Izzy is the one who can actually think his way out of a paper bag, which is only supported by his Crest of Knowledge. He's very curious and logical, and somewhat unsure of himself socially. He carries around a laptop computer, and his reactions to various problems are nearly always a variation on "If I learn enough, I can fix it." Izzy is adopted. His biological parents died when he was very young, and his father's cousins adopted him, having recently lost a child of their own. They kept this a secret from him, but he accidentally heard them talking about it, and was devastated. After this, Izzy sank himself into his computer as an escape, probably to learn everything he could. At the same time, he loves his parents deeply and is very well-behaved for them. Izzy is able to overcome his withdrawn personality better. Although he help Taichi out of his depression over Hikari falling ill, he failed many times until Sonic interupt

Height: 4'

Mimi Tachikawa (10 years old): She's "the girl", basically. Somewhat prissy and spoiled, she doesn't always seem to "get" the situation, and is sometimes rather selfish without really realizing it. Often considered the weakest character in the English dub due to her more girly elements being overplaued in translation. She matures into a kind, sweet, pacifistic figure, befitting her status as holder of the Crest of Sincerity/Purity. However, once she realizes how high the stakes are, she breaks down and refuses to continue, but comes to realize that some fights simply must be fought. Mimi's family life isn't delved into much. Her parents are hopelessly in love and, like her, not always fully in-tune—but when the danger is ramped up, they prove very brave.

Height: 5'

Joe Kido (12 years old): Because he's the oldest (before Sonic and Shadow appear), Joe thinks he should be the responsible one and take care of the other kids—too bad he's a total pushover with no self-esteem. He's cut deeply whenever he realizes that people think of him this way, and tries to make up for it with acts of reckless selflessness that make Tai look positively cowardly. Perhaps the closest thing to a father figure in season one. His crest is that of Reliability. Joe's family isn't a big focus, either—it's worth noting that, out of the 12 Digidestined in the first two seasons, his parents are the only ones never shown on-screen. His father is quite strict, being a doctor who wants all of his sons to be doctors, too. Joe's two older brothers, Shin and Shuu, rebelled in their own ways, while Joe is (as always) indecisive.

Height: 5' 7

Takeru "TK" Takaishi (8 years old): Matt's little brother, and the youngest Digi-Destined. As the quote may say he doesn't like to fight... but when he does, hoo boy. His crest is Hope.

Height: 3'

Hikari Yagami (8 years old): Taichi's younger sister, and the Eighth Child, not that anyone knows it at first. Very kind and innocent, but also often wise beyond her years. She has the Crest of Light, which is only fitting. She has a whistle and a golden ring that Sonic gave it to her to remember him. She love Sonic like a real brother to her though she love Taichi very much. She always wait for him comeback, she is happy when Sonic come back to digital world . She is also trying to be like Sonic when she grow up

Height: 3'

Agumon: Taichi Digimon partner, who resembles an orange baby Tyrannosaurus. Like most, he has a personality similar to his human partner, if a little less hot-headed. Like the Digimon of later series' leaders, he is almost always the first to discover the next upgrade of the season and is generally the most powerful. He has the distinction of personally destroying three Big Bads all by himself.

Gabumon: Yamato's partner, a horned yellow reptile-like Digimon who, rather oddly, appears to wear a skin of white fur rather than having a natural coat. Something of a milder Foil to Yamato, he often criticizes his selfish moments but sticks by him regardless.

Biyomon: Sora's pink-feathered bird-like partner, who often causes her some angst with her loyalty and gentleness. More than a bit hyper.

Tentomon: Koshiro/Izzy's partner, who resembles a red winged robotic insect (tentoumushi means "ladybug"). Not as brainy as his partner, but sometimes with a little more common sense. Tends to rein in Koshiro when his quest of knowledge goes a bit too far.

Palmon: Mimi's partner, a plant-like Digimon who perhaps is the steady roots to Mimi's flights of fancy.

Gomamon: Joe's partner, a seal-like creature. The biggest Foil Digimon of the first season, with his optimistic and silly nature often clashing with Joe's much more serious nature. Despite his playfulness, Gomamon is level-headed enough know when to take risks and bright enough to keep Joe from giving in to despai.

Patamon: Takeru's partner, who starts off looking like a pig with wings, and the most childish of the Digimon. And as it turn out, also the most powerful digimon.

Tailmon: The last of the Digimon partners, who eventually partners up with Hikari. The only partner who spends most of her time in Adult form (not that it's easy to tell) and her more frank toughness is rather a contrast to Hikari's youthful innocence

The Dark Master

Metalseadramon: The first Dark Master, he rules over the aquatic portions of Spiral Mountain. A hothead eager to prove himself, he's a cyborg sea serpent with gold plating, and an energy cannon affixed to his snout.

Pinnochimon: The second Dark Master, he rules over the woodlands of Spiral Mountain. A creepy living marionette, he has the personality of a spoiled brat, and an explosive temper

Mugendramon:The third Dark Master, he rules over the industrial areas of Spiral Mountain. Initially appearing to be just a mindless mechanical monstrosity, he turns out to be highly intelligent, and as cruel as he is efficient.

Piemon: The final and strongest Dark Master and the leader of the quartet, he rules over the rest of Spiral Mountain, which consists of portions of the Digital World corrupted and rendered barren by darkness. A clown with vast magical abilities, his demeanor is not too dissimilar to The Joker.

Apokarimon: A monstrous being that exists in a dark void outside the Digital World, he is kept at bay by a barrier known as the Wall of Fire. The physical manifestation of the anger, envy and resentment felt by early Digimon who died off due to their inability to adapt and Digivolve, his immense power spawned most of the evil in the Digital World, and is the cause of the time discrepancy between it and the Earth.

Metal Sonic/Turbo Mecha Sonic/Metallix: Trying to defeat Sonic, Dr. Eggman built several robotic copies to match the hedgehog, though all of them have failed. The last in this line was Metal Sonic, built with a fierce determination to defeat Sonic that the other bots lacked. After countless failures, Metal Sonic did something drastic, and merged with all previous Sonic Robots, becoming Turbo Mecha Sonic. This fusion made Metallix decide that he was through following Eggman's orders, and destroyed him along with the Death Egg, which crashed into Mobius below. This sent Metallix on a killing spree until he had all seven Chaos Emeralds which he plans to use to become a perfect being. Before he could succeed, Shadow transported the Emeralds to the Digital world. Metallix used Chaos Control to follow the emeralds, and will stop atnothingto retrieve them and become perfect.

Digivolution

Koromon - Agumon - Greymon (champion)- Metalgreymon (ultimate) - Wargreymon (Mega)

Tsunonmon - Gabumon - Garurumon (champion) - Weregarurumon (ultimate) - Metalgarurumon (mega)

Motimon - Tentomon - Kabuterimon (champion) - Megakabuterion (ultimate)

Bukamon - Gomamon - Ikkakumon (champion) - Zudomon (ultimate)

Yokomon - Biyomon - Birdramon (champion) - Garudamon (Ultimate)

Tanemon - Palmon - Togemon (champion) - Lillymon (ultimate)

Tokomon - Patamon - Angemon (champion) - MagnaAgemon (ultimate)

Salamon - Tailmon - Angewomon (champion)

Power level

Sonic the hedgehog: equal to any Digimon Mega level or a little stronger

Shadow the Hedgehog: stronger than any Digimon Mega level

Turbo Mecha Sonic: far stronger than Sonic, Shadow and the Mega level


	2. Prologue

Sonic and Shadow team up and fight Mecha Sonic for the last chaos emerald. Mecha Sonic overwhelmed Sonic and Shadow, attack them over then over before slam them to the ground and get the last chaos emeralds from Sonic, begin to transformed into his ultimate form with all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control"

"What?" said Mecha Sonic in surprised with his chaos emeralds are gone. Sonic do spin dadh to Mecha Sonic body and kick him away.

"Very well Sonic and Shadow, but soon i will find all 7 chaos emeralds and transform into my ultimate form again"laughed Mecha white aura arround Mecha Sonic

"Chaos"

"Oh no you don't"said Sonic as he tries to tackle him.

"CONTROL"

Mecha Sonic and Sonic dissapeared,transported them into another dimension leave Shadow behind

"Idiot"said Shadow angrily." I must find a way to follow them" thought Shadow.

Digimon world

Sonic and Mecha Sonic fall onto the ground. Mecha Sonic kick him away and shooting him with his machine gun . He managed to dodge it before Mecha Sonic shot the missle to Sonic. He quickly dodge the missile, it hit the tree. Sonic attack Mecha Sonic with his hand to hand combat and tornado kick. Mecha Sonic block his fist,punched him into the midair and kick him back to the ground,Sonic quickly stand up and charge to fight Mecha Sonic

"Ha Ha Ha" laughed Mecha Sonic. "What so funny?"groaned Sonic. "I have enough for toying you around. It time to finish you"said Mecha sonic as he power up himself , started to overwhelmed Sonic many times , he shot the beam to Sonic caused a very big explosion. Mecha Sonic want to finish Sonic but he see someone come to him

"Someone come here. Well i will let you live. Next time if you try to stop me to get the chaos emeralds.I WILL CRUSH YOU"Yelled Mecha Sonic before he teleported away. 3 minutes later,a yellow dinosaur find Sonic unconscious on the ground

"What is that blue thing, Is it a digimon ?" asked yellow dinosaur name Agumon

A boy wearing goggles wearing blue t shirt with messy brown hair name Taichi and his sister short brown hair little girl name Hikari with her digimon Tailmon shocked at they look at the unconsious blue hegehogs

"S...Sonic !"gasped Taichi and Hikari

"Wait What ,you know him !?" shocked Agumon. Tailmon also shocked as well

"Sonic, Sonic" called Hikari worriedly as she tries to wake him up. Sonic still unconscious

"He's not wake up. Is he..." asked Hikari with tears in her face

"I's okay hikari he not dead, he just sleeping" said Taichi comforted her

"What do we do ?" asked Tailmon

"Take him to Gennai house,Agumon" ordered Taichi. Agumon nodded and take Sonic to Gennai house. They meet the other kids as they carrying Sonic inside

"Who is this creature, Is it a digimon?" asked the blone boy

"No, he not a digimon. His name is Sonic' said Taichi

"Wait, you know him ?" asked blue hair boys

"Yeah, but i will explain it later" Taichi said to the other as he carry Sonic into a bed. While later he tell everyone a story about Sonic while Hikari is sitting next to Sonic with her digimon Tailmon wait for him to wake up

"So how do know him, Hikari" Tailmon asked her curiouly.

"I met him long time ago, when i was young." Hikari answered smile at her partner before a tear appear in her eyes

"Hikari, what wrong?" Tailmon asked her

"No, I just glad to see him after he left my world, i have waited for him come back for a long time" She told her quickly wipe it away

"You really care about him, don't you?" Tailmon asked curiouly.

"Yeah i love him that much just like my brother, he really special for me. He take care of when my parent and my brother are away, always comfort me when i was sad, he also play with me. Before he left my world he gave something to me." She said before she showed Tailmon a beautiful golden ring. Tailmon eyes grow bigger as she see a golden ring.

"Woah, It's so beautiful" Tailmon said amazed at the golden ring that Sonic gave it to her.

"Yeah, it's important for me as i always keep it to remember him." Hikari said put it back to her pocket.

"Also he know about the digimon" Hikari explained

"Wait what he know Digimon" Tailmon as she surprised

"Yeah, He saved me from Parrotmon. A man look like an egg told us that Parrotmon is his digimon. He explained to us what is the digimon" Hikari told her partner.

Sonic went struggle as he get a nightmare.

"What happen to him?" asked Hikari worriedly

"I don't know maybe he has a nightmare" Tailmon said

Sonic Dream

Fade into Sonic world, covered with dark storm clouds. Pan down to show Sonic and Mecha Sonic. Zoom in on Mecha Sonic.

"Mecha Sonic...what have you done?" yelled Sonic angrily as he glare at him

"Don't be so surprised Sonic. I only carried out what I was originally programmed to do. Except my method was far more efficient." said Mecha Sonic

"Blast you Mecha Sonic! I should have destroyed you when I had the chance!" yelled Sonic angrilly

"Yet you didn't. You underestimated me. And now you're paying the price. You are the only one that stands between me and ultimate power. Now give me the last Chaos Emerald. Otherwise I will destroy you." laughed Mecha Sonic

"You want me to give the last Chaos Emerald to YOU? OVER MY DEAD BODY!" yelled Sonic

"That can be arranged" said Mecha Sonic

Mecha Sonic teleports and attacks Sonic over and over before slam him into the ground. The last Chaps Emerald rolls over to Mecha Sonic feet. Sonic jumps of the ground, weakened by Mecha Sonic attacks. The seven Chaos Emeralds bursts with energy

"Finally at long last, I have all seven Chaos Emeralds! Now begins the invincible empire of Master Mecha Sonic!" Shouted Mecha Sonic

Energy expands to form a dome around Mecha Sonic.

"Hah Hah Hah! Now nothing in this universe can stop me! Farewell...Sonic the Hedgehog!" laughed Mecha Sonic

Mecha Sonic fires a giant blue energy beam at Sonic. Sonic only standing on shock and get hit by blue energy

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Sonic as he wake up in Gennai house. He look around to check the house "Where am i ?" wondered Sonic. Hikari quickly went to his bed and wrap her arm around Sonic suddenly which caught Sonic off guard

"Sonic! You are awake" Hikari shouted happily as he finally wake up

"Woah who are you? Haven't i met you before ?" asked Sonic confused at 8 year old little girl hugging him around his shoulder

"It me Hikari. You don't remember me" answered Hikari that caught Sonic in surprised for meet her again after 4 years

"My gosh,Hikari. You grow up, you are change that I don't recognize you anymore." said Sonic as returned the hug.

"I wait so long for you come back. It 4 year since you have left our world. I thought you hate me and never want to visit me anymore" sobbed Hikari in his shoulder.

"I'm here, i'm here Hikari. Because I kinda busy in my world. I wanna visit your world again but my enemy attack my world usually it force me to stay in my world. I'm so sorry for break the promise Hikari. I'm not hate you, i still love you (he love her like his sister) Please forgive me okay." Sonic apologize her world as he hold her tigher. Hikari nodded in his shoulder mean she forgive him for not visit her that he promise. He smiled before he rubbed her back softly. He has held her to comfort her until she calm down.

"Have you still kept the ring that i gave it to you" asked Sonic pull away from the hug. Hikari nodded , she show the golden ring to Sonic from her pocket.

"I always keep it to remember you, Sonic" said Hikari. Sonic smile at her before he look at her digimon partner

"Is that your Digimon, Hikari" asked Sonic point at her digimon partner

"Yeah she my digimon partner her name is Taimon" introduced Hikari

"Hi" waved Tailmon to Sonic

He notice Taichi who standing here.

"Hi Sonic" said Taichi

"Hey Taichi, long time no see. You look grow up and your messy hair get longer. I thought you will cut it" smirked Sonic

"Yeah right. I always keep my hair like that. I don't want my hair get cut" laughed Taichi put his arm to the back of his head.

"So you are Sonic the hedgehog" asked a blone boy walk in the room followed by the other

"Who are you guy anyway ?" asked Sonic at the other

"My name is Yamato or call me Matt." He looked down at his brother. "This is my brother, Takeru or call him TK."

"I'm Sora, and this is Biyomon."

"I'm Jou, and this here is Gomamon."

"I'm Mimi, and this is Palmon"

"I'm Izzy, this is Tentomon"

"These are our Digimon." Sora finished, pointing out the creatures standing next to them. "Biyomon is my partner, and that's Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, and Tailmon. " Pointing out each Digimon.

"Nice to meet you, guy but how do your guys know about me" asked Sonic.

"Tachi told us about you, Sonic" said TK. He look a crest and digivice "What is this" asked Sonic. "That our Digivice and Crest it belong the digidestined" said Yamato.

"So you guy are digidestined" said Sonic

"Yeah we are the chosen children also called Digidestined. You are in Digital world, we are send here to protect the digital world" said Taichi

"Excuse me, you are Sonic the Hedgehog right" said an old man named Gennai behind the kids

"Yes it me" said Sonic

"I didn't expect that recover that fast before. But are you looking forward to this gem" said Gennai show a yellow Chaos Emerald

"A chaos Emerald" gasped Sonic

"Chaos Emeralds, you didn't told us about it before" said Hikari

"Well it's time to explain about it. The Chaos Emeralds are mystical gemstones of unknown origin and unlimited power. They have existed for generations, and are linked to many ancient races. Alone they can be used to power machinery and unlock special abilities for those who are able to harness their power.(A shadow appears in the middle of the rotating Emeralds)But if someone manages to collect all 7 emeralds...(The shadow merges with the Emeralds and transforms and bursts with lots of power). The user will gain ultimate power, and will be unstoppable" said Sonic that shocked everyone.

"That amazing" said T.K excited

"So that why you looking forward to it" asked Taichi

"Yeah, I must keep it before it fall into the wrong hands" said Sonic seriously

"What will happen if it fall to the Dark Master" wondered Sora

"Maybe they will get stronger than ever and destroy the digital world" said Izzy

"But how did you get here" asked Taichi. "Well i fought a copy version of me named Mecha Sonic, i fought him and get here with one of his abilities ?" Said Sonic

"Mecha Sonic ?" Everyone said in surprised.

"It a long story i will tell you later. Now let find the Chaos Emeralds" said Sonic, he dashed to outside with his super speed

"Wow he fast" amazed TK at his spped

"That our Sonic for ya" said Taichi

Meanwhile a small digimon found a chaos emerald on the ground. She picked up a red chaos emerald

"What is this" said a small digimon

Mecha Sonic appear of nowhere landed in front of a digimon

"Give me a chaos emerald" ordered Mecha Sonic to Digimon

"What are you talking about?" said a digimon in fear step back from Mecha Sonic

"GIVE ME A CHAOS EMERALD" yelled Mecha Sonic move closer to a small digimon

"Chaos Emerald. What a Chaos Emerald" said a digimon,shaking in fear. Mecha Sonic charge an attack

"No wait STOP"

Mecha Sonic ignore a small digimon and he fire blue beam to a small digimon destroy her and took a red chaos emeralds.

"Need 6 more" said Mecha Sonic before he teleported

To be continues


	3. The battle of MetalSeadramon

In the beach. Sonic and the Digidestined searching for the Chaos Emeralds. Izzy check his computer, looking his radar.

"A Chaos Emeralds must be in the ocean" said Izzy

"Cool. Now who want to come with me to search the Chaos Emeralds in the ocean" said Sonic.

" I am" said Taichi rising his head. "Me too" said Hikari.

" I'm coming too" said TK

" Wait up. I'm coming too" said Sora

" I will help you, Sonic" said Yamato

" I can help" said Mimi

"Alright, let go" said Sonic. Everyone and the digimon head over the boat.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" said Taichi, Yamato and Sonic together as they use the oars to paddle the outrigger along with Sora and Joe. The voice inside the ocean start laughing in deeper voice. Suddebly Shellmon appear from below the water

"Guys, a sea monster!" said Hikari see Shellmon for the first time

"That Shellmon" said Tai

"Everyone Paddle!" yelled Sonic. They paddle the boat really hard.

"There is no escape now the Digidestined. You're in my element now" said Shellmon laughed.

"Come on guys, move it" said Agumon

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Taichi and Sonic yells repeatedly.

"He's right on top of us!" Mimi yells.

"Watch out!" Izzy yells as he turns the rudder making the outrigger turn to the right to avoid Shellmon's bite.

"Oh that breath. Ever hear of flossing?" Mimi asks.

"Stroke! Stroke! Hey are you guys paddling or am I just talking to myself?" asked Taichi

Shellmon then speeds up and one of his spikes hits the rudder.

"Uh oh!" Izzy says after losing the rudder.

"We may be exhausted, but we just can't sit here. We've gotta help." Agumon says.

"No. leave to us, you'll need your Digi-strength." Tanemon says.

"They're right Agumon, leave it to them." Sonic says as the In-Trainings started to digivolve.

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!"

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!"

"Let's go!" Biyomon says as she, Tentomon, and Gomamon went off to fight Shellmon while Lunamon and Palmon stood at the edge of the water.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon use her vines to hold Shellmon in place.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shellmon asks.

"Here's my Spiral Twister! Super Shocker!" Biyomon and Tentomon attacks hit him right in the face.

"Come on Marching Fishes!" Gomamon has the fishes push the sides of the boat while he was at the back.

"Wow, that's more like it. This is the way to travel." said Taichi

Biyomon and Tentomon combine their attacks. However Shellmon still not retreat he get stronger.

"What...How" shocked Biyomon

"Agumon digivole to...Greymon"

"Nova Flame" Greymon Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to Shellmon. Shellmon block the flame grab his horn and throw him away.

"Greymon!" yelled Taichi

Sonic boost on top of water, perform homing attack at Shellmon face, axe kick his head, using tornado kick his face and homing attack at his face again flip back to the boat

"Wow i never see he can run on the water like this" shocked Sora

"C'mon Shellmon. A big monster like you can't defeat a little hedgehog" taunted Sonic

"You little. Aqua blaster" He Shoots liquid at high pressure. Sonic teleport himself away appear behind Shellmon

"Behind you" said Sonic. Shellmon look back. Sonic kicked Shellmon away knock him out causing Shellmon to retreat

"Forget this." Shellmon says going underwater.

"He retreat, alrighy we need to rest before continues search for the Chaos Emeralds" said Sonic. The paddle to the beach. Suddenly the sand whirls up at the entrance. The 6 digidestined and Sonic back to the snack bar to rest

"What that" asked Sora. Just then something appears from below the sand to reveal a giant light brown scorpion.

"Snack time." said The scorpion

"It's Scorpiomon, one of MetalSeadramon's flunkies. Between his pincers and his tail, it's hard to know which end of him is worse!"Patamon's over voice says.

"Sorry but then only munchies around here are you. Now say good bye it's bed time." Scorpiomon says.

"Oh yeah?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. Scorpion Storm!" Scorpiomon blows sand at the DigiDestined.

"Can't…breathe…" Sora trails off as she and the others loss conciseness but Sonic still consious. He find a way to get out the sand.

"What's happened to them? Are they…could they be?" asked Mimi .

They then gasp and cover each other's mouths.

MetalSeadramon then swooped in from the skies chuckling as he did so.

"Well done, Scorpiomon. These DigiDestined aren't so difficult after all. Here's your reward." said MetalSeadramon .

He dropped these clams down around Scorpiomon.

"Oh, clams. Thank you, thank you, Boss. I just love clams. I just can't get enough of them." said Scorpiomon gratefully as he cracked a clam open with his tail and then ate up the meat inside.

He then tossed an empty clam over to us, hitting Gomamon in the head and he yelped at the impact.

Lunamon caught the shell and shushed him.

"What was that?" asked MetalSeadramon making the eight of them tense up.

"What is it, Boss? You want some?" asked Scorpiomon .

"Quiet! I thought I heard something."said MetalSeadramon .

Palmon had her hands over Gomamon's mouth, while the seal did the same to Dracomon, while he did the same to Lunamon, while the DigiDestined laid ground shushing each other.

"I didn't hear anything." said Scorpiomon as he gobbled up his food.

"Well, now to finish them off." said MetalSeadramon as he headed off to the shack while the two DigiDestined and their Digimon sneak past Scorpiomon.

MetalSeadramon then pushes his head in through the snack bar laughing.

"Ten little nats and their Digimon accomplices." said MetalSeadramon but then sees there are only six DigiDestined and six Digimon and a blue hedgehogs. "What's this? There's supposed to be eight of them. Two of them are missing!" He yells and then a clam shell hits his armored head. "You chuckle-head cockle shell! Stop eating and find the other now." He orders.

"Oh you got it. Right away. I'm on it." Scorpiomon says and spots the DigiDestined as they run off. "Come back here. I hate it when they do this." He says chasing them slowly. "Hey, slow down." He says chasing them along the beach. "I've got you now." He says gaining some ground.

Just then the DigiDestined trip on the sand and Scorpiomon falls down from exhaustion.

"Too many clams for lunch." Scorpiomon pants.

The DigiDestined then catch their breath and run off again.

"Oh no, not again, come on, come on. I'm not built for this." Scorpiomon says. "Oh forget it." Scorpiomon says and digs into the sand. Suddenly Scorpiomon appear in the water and he had been the one hit by the empty shells.

The Digimon act quickly by standing in front of their partners protectively.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Scorpion Storm!" Scorpiomon blasts the two Champion Digimon with sand.

"Oh yeah! How about some Needle Spray!" Togemon fires her needles at the Ultimate but he blocks it. "Harpoon Torpedo". Scorpiomon block the attack.

"If the Digimon really are getting stronger than they should be able to handle Scorpiomon not problem." said Joe . "I hope so but it looks like they're not doing too well."said Mimi.

Scorpiomon smacks Ikkakumon with his tail while he picks up Togemon in between his pincers.

"Hey put me down you over grown crawdad before I get really angry." said Togemon struggling to get out of his hold.

Scorpiomon then throws Togemon at Ikkakumon on the ground.

"Oh boy." said Joe

"Why don't you come out from behind your shell and fight like…clams." said Mimi.

"Uh Mimi, cool it, I don't think he thought that was very funny." Joe says.

"Scorpion Storm!" Scorpiomon fires his sand attack at the DigiDestined.

"Run!" Joe says as they get back behind the sand pile. Sonic get up from the snd and landed on the ground

"SONIC" Shouted Joe and Mimi

"What" asked Scropiomon in surprised as he see Sonic.

"You think you burried me with the sand. Now it time for payback" said Sonic smirked

"Tail Blade" He fire the blue energy to Sonic. He managed to dodge it. Sonic curled into a ball, smash his face

"Digivole now" shouted Sonic. Joe and Mimi nodded. Mimi was then surrounded by green aura causing her Digivice to turn all green and the Crest of Sincerity symbol shots out of her tag

"Togemon digivole to... Lillymon

Joe was surrounded by silver aura and his Digivice turns completely silver and his Crest of Reliability symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Alright Lillymon and Zudomon. Let go" said Sonic

Huh? "Tail Blade!" Scorpiomon fires his attack but Sonic block it with his Insta Shield send it back to Scorpiomon

"Finish him"

"Flower Cannon!,Vulcan's Hammer!" The two Ultimate Digimon combine their attacks causing Scorpiomon to get sent over onto his back in pain. Sonic jump to the mid air

"SONIC WIND" Sonic curled to a ball create the blue Tornado

"Good night." Scorpiomon says.

Meanwhile Meanwhile back at the snack bar, the DigiDestined were starting to wake up.

"Hikari." said Taichi.

"Where is that fool with those other children? I'm tired of waiting." MetalSeadramon says.

"Hurry faster! We've gotta move, now!" said Joe as he and Mimi ride on Zudomon's head while he pulled Scorpiomon along with Lillymon. Sonic run next to them.

That does it I'll worry about the other four children later." said MetalSeadramon and breaths fire.

"Yikes and I thought Shellmon's breathe was gnarly. He'll toast them like marshmallows." said Mimi .

"This way. Hurry." said Lillymon as she flies through the hole.

"Hey guys. Naptime's over." said Joe .

"Taichi, you've gotta get out of here." said Lillymon

"Sora wake up." said Sonic as he wake her up and he turn to T.K and Yamato

"Yamato, T.K wake up" said Sonic tries to wake them

"Izzy,we have to go." said Mimi

"Let's move everyone or you're gonna be toast. I mean literately." said Joe

MetalSeadramon then sets the shack on fire.

"Wow! Hang on and keep moving. We're almost there." Tai says as he hung onto Kari and T.K. helping them out.

"Hurry up! Let's get out of here!" Mimi cries as they all exited the shack.

Scorpiomon was left in the flames as they all ran off to safety.

"Ha farewell DigiDestined. It was a rare pleasure meeting you. Medium rare." said MetalSeadramon laughing evilly.

"Whoa! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Scorpiomon screams in pain.

"Huh?" asked MetalSeadramon as Scorpiomon bursts out of the shack.

"Ouch! Hot! Huh? Oh it was you, boss. Okay no problem." said Scorpiomon jumping into the water just as the shake was completely burn down.

"Huh? No! No, they're gone! All of them gone! Scorpiomon, how did this happen?" asked MetalSeadramon in a demanding tone.

"Uh well you see that's a fair question. You see it happened…" Scorpiomon trails off.

"Silence! You failed me and I will not forgive. Failure!" said MetalSeadramon as he picked up Scorpiomon and dropped him down into the sand, then took off.

"No I didn't think that you would!" Scorpiomon screams falling to the ground.

"I will defeat that white haired punk and his little Dracomon and take the title of Dragon Emperor." said MetalSeadramon as he flies off.

"They're gone." said T. we came out of hiding.

"Whoa. That was a close one." Sora exhaled in relief.

"But we came out of it okay, that's what counts." said Taichi .

"I hate to tell you this, everything's not okay." said Mimi .

"Huh?" Taichi asks as he jumped up.

"Mimi's right." said Joe

"What did I tell you guys? Did I miss something?" Taichi asks.

"The Digimon still may not be strong enough." said Joe .

"Without Sonic that our digimon can't defeat him" said Mimi

"If the Digimon were getting stronger it wouldn't take that many to defeat a flunky." said Sonic

"You could be right. Maybe Piximon meant something else when he said we were missing something. Whatever the secret is, we've got to find it if we ever hope to save the world." said Taichi.

"Yes and the sooner the better." Tentomon says.

The waves in the ocean then started to grow bigger as something started to rise up making us all cry out in fear of who it could be this time.

"It's MetalSeadramon again!" said Taichi as the snake appeared laughing.

"Alright, I will draw him off. Zudomon, you get the others out of here while Crescemon provides cover." Lillymon says as she fly off towards MetalSeadramon.

"Let go" said Sonic

Meanwhile Lillymon lure MetalSeadramon into the trees. He pushes his head into the tree knocking some of her over.

"Does he see us?" asked Mimi

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out." said Taichu .

"Maybe he don't see us" said Sonic

"Pathetic little fools. You think you can escape me by sea?" MetalSeadramon calls.

"I think it's safe to say he's seen us." said Taichi

"Dang it. Faster Zudomon" yelled Sonic

" We need speed." Tentomon cried as MetalSeadramon was gaining on Digidestined.

"Yeah, stop dog paddling." Tai says as they all looked back at the water snake.

"Tonight you sleep with the fishes." MetalSeadramon says with Lillymon and Wingdramon following behind.

"Flower Cannon!" The Ultimate Digimon fire their attacks but they bounce off the Mega.

"And as for you " MetalSeadramon says as he lifted up his tail and gave her a hard whack that sent her flying.

"Lillymon! " Mimi yell.

She was fall over to the digidestined and she glowed as she began to shrink, so she ran up to catch her as she was back to being Palmon.

MetalSeadramon the dived down into the water making them all tense up in worry as we looked out to see where he could pop up.

"Uh oh." said Tai

"Is he gone?" asked Joe .

"I don't think so." Mimi whines.

"I can't stand this waiting." said Sora

"I bet he's right below us." whispered Matt.

"Knock it off." said Taichi .

They were all silent as they watched the waves gently roll over, everyone waiting in anticipation for the stupid snake to make his move. Sonic feel something to ram them by his instinct

"Everyone watch out" yelled Sonic

The sight of his horn bursting out of the water made them practically jump out their skins.

"Whoa, he's gonna ram us." Taichi said.

"Dodge" said Sonic

Just as he said that, MetalSeadramon rammed into Zudomon. the digidestined dodge quickly but metalseadramon sent them all flying off as the Ultimate was knocked over

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon blasts the Ultimate Digimon causing them to turn into Gomamon as they head for their partners. Suddenly a ball hit his head

"What who dare" asked MetalSeadramon

"Let fight MetalSeadramon. I won't let you hurt my friend anymore" said Sonic as run on the water. MetalSeadramon tries to whack him with his tail, Sonic managed to dodge his tail and run in his tail. He struggle his tail to make him get out of his tail. He jump away and hit his face with Homing attack. He land back to ocean and boost toward MetalSeadramon. "River of Power" He fire the energy from his snout. Sonic quick steps it. "Poseidon Divide" cause an big tsunami. the Digidestined scream as they see a tsunami.

"Sonic wind" He create the blue tornado destroy the tsunami and hit Metalseadramon in his head. "Let help him" said Taichi. Agumon nodded

"Agumon warp digivole to...Wargreymon". Wargreymon slashes MetalSeadramon quickly. "You can't hurt easilly" said MetalSeadramon. Sonic kicked MetalSeadramon burst back out of the water with a roar. MetalSeadramon hard whack Sonic cause he scream in pain

"Sonic!" said Hikari worried.

Wargreymon caught him.

"Thanks Wargreymon" said Sonic. Sonic jumped and run on the water. "Got you" said MetalSeadramon catching WarGreymon in his mouth before going under water.

"Wargreymon" said Taichi.

"Do not harm my friend" said Sonic as he hit MetalSeadramon head knock him away.

A chaos Emeralds appear from his head

"That a chaos emerald" said Hikari

"Great Tornado"

"Sonic wind"

The red and blue tornado fuse in one hit MetalSeadramon cause him roar in pain. "Let finish him" said Sonic. Wargreymon nodded

"Terra Force"

"Sonic wave"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yelled MetalSeadramon before he get hit by their attack cause a explosion. A Chaos Emerald appear as Sonic got it

"One Chaos Emeralds are got" said Sonic. Everyone cheered happily. "You got it Sonic" said Taichi hapilly.

"Time to search for the other chaos emerald s" said Sonic

The ocean start to disappear.

"The ocean" said Sora

"Its disappearing" said Joe

Meanwhile Mecha Sonic killed the random digimon with his special attack to get a chaos emerald

"Now i need 5 more. If i collect all i will become ultimate form and nothing can't stop me" laughed Mecha Sonic


	4. Trash day

Back with the DigiDestined, they were currently watching the ocean vanish before them.

"Look, Spiral Mountain's ocean is almost completely gone." said T.K. .

"But why?" asked Patamon

"The Digital Ocean is being reconfigured because we kicked its Dark Master's butt." said Sonic rubbing his nose

"Quite interesting, but does this affect us?" said Izzy

"Absolutely, it changes everything. If we're gonna get any surfing in, we better hurry." Taichi jokes.

"Spoken like the Taichi I've known a lomg time." said Sonic shaking his head making Sora giggle.

"Those wimpy Dark Masters are no threat to Super Joe." Joe joked as he was sharing the hype with everyone.

"That's the Digi-tude I like to hear from you humans." Tailmon says.

"We need 5 more chaos emeralds" said Sonic

"All right! Let's go." said Taichi as everyone cheered.

"Wait!" Mimi calls making them all turn to her. "We're not through here yet." .

Mimi and Palmon were making four mounds in the dirt with a cross made out of sticks on top of each one.

"Mimi, what're you doing?" said Taichi.

"In case you haven't noticed, some of our friends are gone." Yamato reminded with a bit of bite.

"Oh, sorry." said Taichi.

"That one is to remember Wizardmon, the one next to it is for Piximon that one's Chuumon,." Mimi says with a sad look

"they're not dead. It's more like they've been downloaded to a different computer." said Sora as she walked over.

"That's right. We're digital. Our information just gets reconfigured." said Gatomon .

"What better reason do we need to get the Dark Masters? Payback for making our friends leave." said Taichi.

"I'm not going." said Mimi .

"What are you saying?" asked Tai .

"I have had enough. Every time we fight, we wind up losing another friend!" yelled Mimi in despair.

"This is war, Mimi, and sometimes people we like get hurt, so deal with it." said Taichi .

"Stop it, Tai!" Mimi shrieks as she covered her ears.

"Enough! Why don't you stop and think about other people's feelings for a change?" said Yamato to Tai.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" asked Taichi.

"We all know you're right, Taichi, but just give us a little space." said Yamato making Taichi look even more confused. "We miss our friends who fought alongside of us. Not everyone has ice running through their veins like you do." He yelled.

"What?" Taichi asks in surprise.

"Calm down." said T.K. .

"You're so busy looking forward that you don't take time to look back. We've lost some good friends here, Taichi, and it's nice to remember them once in a while." Yamato says.

"If we always do that, we'll never have enough time to save the world." Taichi yells back.

"You still don't get it. I know you can hear me, but you're not listening." Yamato says as Mimi started to sob.

"Yamato, Mimi i know you guy are lost some of your friends. But we must search for the chaos emeralds before it falling to the wrong hands" said Sonic

"I rather to be die than search for the chaos emeralds" yelled Yamato

"Stop it, you're making everyone upset! You two are supposed to be friends." said Sora

"Don't cry, Mimi." said Palmon as she comforted her partner.

"We're sitting ducks out here. Let's find some place a little less out in the open. Don't forget we must search the chaos emeralds." suggested Sonic. The Digidestined and Sonic continues to find the Chaos Emeralds. Hikari hear a noise

"Why'd you stop Kari?" asked Tailmon

"Did you hear a noise just now?" asked Hikari

"What kind of noise?" asked Tailmon.

"You mean you didn't hear someone speaking a second ago?" asked Hikari .

"You mean a voice? No, I didn't hear anything at all." said Tailmon .

"Weird." said Hikari .

"Come on; let's get back to the others. There's safety in numbers." said Tailmon .

Sonic, Taichi and the others were waiting on Hikari and Tailmon as they ran up to them.

"Where were you two?" asked Sonic

"I thought I heard something but it was just my imagination." said Hikari. Back with the DigiDestined, they had started moving when suddenly the forest around them seemed to be moving fast past which made them all stop to look at what was going on.

"Huh, what's this?" asked Taichi .

"Why are the trees running so fast?" asked Sonic

"What is going on?!" asked Joe .

"Things aren't moving faster, we are! The ground we're standing on is accelerating!" Izzy yells as everyone cried out as the ground moved forward. "Everyone be careful" shouted Sonic. The ground move rapidlly

"We gotta jumped off" called Sonic

They all jumped off of the moving land and ended up on the still forest floor, but then it started to move.

"Oh come on now this one moving" said Taichi

Obviously someone's trying to get us somewhere and in a big hurry." said Sora .

"You're right and why do I get the feeling this someone's not too friendly?" asked Yamato .

"Oh no!" T.K. cries.

"This is the first time I got carsick without a car." Joe whimpers.

"I got a plan." Taichi says.

Back in the forest with the DigiDestined. Taichi's plan was to get up into the trees since they weren't moving and it was safer to hide in the thick leaves and branches from whoever could be watching them.

"I have a hunch that one of the Dark Masters is behind all this." said Sora .

"Maybe" said Sonic

"We have to do something. I say we either keep going or build a nest." Joe says as he clung to the tree trunk.

"I say we have to fight whoever it is sooner or later so let's get to it." said Taichi.

"Oh come on, again with the fighting? Why don't you just go to a neutral court order already." Snap Yamato.

"Come on, oni chan. Please stop arguing." T.K. begs as he placed a hand on Yamato arm.

"All right, Yamato. Let's play it your way. We'll stay up here and wait for the enemy to get us." said Taichi.

"That's not what I meant!" said Yamato

"Stop it, Yamato" T.K. yells.

"What the" said Sonic before both he and Taichi then just disappeared right in front of them making everyone gasp.

"Where'd Sonic and Taichi go? They just disappeared." said Yamato

"Did they fall?" asked Kari .

"Oh no." said Koromon .

"They vanished into thin air." said Joe .

"Look, now Mimi gone!" Sora gasps.

"Mimi come back!" called Palmon

Sora and Izzy then faded away making the remaining members gasp.

"Maybe their screen savers are on sleep." Tentomon says.

"Joe!" cried Gomamon.

"Kari!" called Gatomon .

They had faded away too.

"Everybody's disappeared but us." T.K. says.

Taichi and Sonic arrive at a different location.

"What's going on?" asked Taichi.

"I don't know"said Sonic. He tries to sense the chaos emeralds energy.

"None of the chaos emeralds are here" said Sonic

"What do we do now" asked Taichi

Mimi arrive at a different location as well.

"Where am i?" said Mimi

Sora and Izzy arrive at a new location in the forest as well.

"Huh? How'd we get over here?" asked Sora .

"We've been transported." Izzy tells her.

Joe and Kari arrive in a different location but unfortunately for Joe he landed in a mud puddle.

"Ah! I hate mud." said Joe .

"Gatomon!" Kari calls.

Back in the tree with Yamato and T.K.

"I think it's over." said Yamato.

"But now we're separated from everyone else." T.K. says worried.

"Don't worry, T.K., we'll be all right without the others. Especially Taichi." said Tamato. "T.K.?" He asks.

"Yeah?" T.K. asks.

"Stick close to me and I'll protect you no matter what." said Yamato

"Listen Yamato, the only reason we got this far is because we worked as a team. Each one of us plays a part along the way of keeping us together, including Tai. Don't forget we must help Sonic to search the chaos emeralds before it fall to the wrong hands" said T.K..

"But I…" said Yamato.

"And I don't need you to protect me all the time either. Since our parents separated My cousin has taught me a few things and if you haven't noticed, I've grown up a lot. I fought alongside you guys since the beginning and I've always held my own." asked The Child of Hope .

"T.K., that's not what I meant. What…what I wanted to say was…" Yamato trails off.

"What?" asked T.K.

Matt looked off to the side sadly as he tried to think of what to say, but he was failing.

'I'm pushing everyone away including my brothers.'Yamato says in his mind.

Back at Puppetmon's lair he had a play mat of the forest laid out and dolls that looked like the DigiDestined spread out in different spots.

"One, two, three you're still in the tree. You know Kiwimon this isn't as much fun as I thought it would be. I should just destroy them all." Puppetmon says holding a toy sling shot.

"Then you won't have anyone left to play with." Kiwimon says.

"Good point." Puppetmon says and fires a tiny ball at the Joe doll.

Meanwhile Joe felt a sudden pain in his gut causing him to fall into the mud puddle.

"Joe!" Hikari calls and runs over to check on him.

Back at Puppetmon's lair, he was laughing evilly at what he had done while Kiwimon watched on the TV screen.

Back with Joe and Hikari, she had helped him out of the mud and onto the grass as he clenched his stomach.

"Hey Joe, are you alright?" Hikari asks.

"My stomach!" Joe cries.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" asked Hikari

"No, I'm just doing this cause it's fun." Joe says sarcastically.

"Joe!" yelled Hikari

Back with Taichi and Sonic. Sonic running to find a way out. Taichi is in his back. Sonic stop there

"We're lost" said Sonic

"What should we do" Taichi

"I wish Shadow is here" thought Sonic. Suddenly

"Chaos Control" said a black hedgehog teleported Sonic and Taichi away

At Yamato and T.K.'s location.

"T.K. are you alright?" asked Yamato

(Author note: I will use both Japanese and English name in this story)

"I guess so but I felt like something was tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing. I wonder if there is something wrong with me." said T.K..

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" asked Matt .

"Hey stop being so worried about me! I told you before I know how to take care of myself!" T.K. snaps.

"Okay." said Matt .

"Hey T.K." Puppetmon's voice was heard from somewhere making the two brothers look around. "What do ya say?" asked T.K .

"T.K. stay close." said Matt .

"Time to play." said Puppetmon as his voice gets closer.

"Sounds like the voice is getting closer." said T.K. but then a pair of hands cover his eyes causing him to push whoever it is away.

"Time to play." said Puppetmon .

"It's you." said T.K.

"Keep your hands off my brother Puppetmon or I'll chop you into fire wood." Matt warns standing in front of T.K.

"Oh come on be nice. All I really wanted to do was play a little game with T.K." said Puppetmon

"Play? You mean like pretend?" asked T.K. .

"But of course. At least in the beginning it'll be make believe anyway but then it's bye-bye and then it'll be time to destroy you for real. If I got rid of you now I'd have no fun." said Puppetmon .

"T.K. he's just trying to scare you. Don't listen to him." said Matt .

"Don't lie to him or your nose will grow." Puppetmon says and throws a red ball at Matt which wraps around him tying him up.

"I can't move now!" yelled Matt .

"Are you okay?" T.K. asks as Matt falls to the ground. "Matt!" He shouts running over to his fallen brother.

"Now shall we get going?" asked Puppetmon .

"Forget it." said T.K .

A black hedgehog appear with Sonic and Taichi teleported them away

"What. Where are they" asked Puppetmon

He teleported the remaining digidestined away. Back with the DigiDestined the sections that each of them were scattered started to move bring them back together to the safe place.

"What's going on around here? and who teleport us here" Joe asks freaking out.

"Taichi." said Koromon .

"Sora." said Biyomon .

"Joe." said Gomamon.

"Hikari." said Tailmon .

"T.K" said Patamon

Gabumon then walks past the others and over to a tied up Matt.

"Matt." Gabumon says.

He then raises his claw and slashes the wrappings freeing Matt.

"What happen here?" asked Sonic

"Don't ever tackle Mecha Sonic and get transport here. I save you and the kids from that loser puppet" said a black hedgehog

"Thanks Shadow you got there in right time" said Sonic

"Who are you" asked Taichi

"His name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form. He used to be my rival but now we team up to destroy Mecha Sonic." introduced Sonic to digidestined

"Shadow. This is Taichi my old friends, Hikari his little sister, Sora ,T.K, Yamato"Matt", Joe, Mimi, Izzy and their digimon partner name Koromon, Biyomon, Gomamon,Patamon,Tailmon and Gabumon" said Sonic

"The ultimate life form" said Hikari

"That a long story" said Sonic

"We must find that puppet before he control you with his doll" said Shadow

They were about to leave when Kiwimon appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic growling.

"No one may interfere with master Puppetmon's play time. You're all staying right here." Kiwimon says.

"Oh no, it's Kiwimon: an ancient Digimon that was said to be extinct; although he's a bird-type Digimon, his wings have degenerated so he can't fly!" Tentomon shouts.

"Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon fires several ChibiKiwimon out of his mouth.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!"

"Have some Pepper Breath!" Agumon fires a fireball destroying one of the ChibiKiwimon.

"Spiral Twister! Super Shocker! Blue Blaster!", Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gabumon fire their attacks destroying the remaining ChibiKiwimon. Sonic run behind Kiwimon, kick Kiwimon away, Shadow teleported himself to Kiwimon slam him to the ground. Sonic kicked Kiwimon with axe kick, hit him in the head with spin dash toward Shadow then they bounce him 5 times. Sonic rocket kicked Kiwimon to the digimon

"Biyomon digivole to... Birdramon"

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fires her attack causing Kiwimon to be destroyed.

"Birdramon thanks a lot." said Sora happily as she watches her Champion Digimon de-digivolve.

"Hey where Yamato anyway" said Sonic

Back at Puppetmon's lair Puppetmon was standing in his playroom.

"They have the two powerful allies. Maybe i must go fight them" said Puppetmon

"Yamato! Hey Yamato!" yelled Taichi.

"Yamato!" yelled Izzy.

"Matt where are you?" Sora asks.

"I'm worried. What do you think could've happened to him, Taichi?" asked Hikari.

"Yamatos a big boy, he can take care of himself." Taichi says.

"Don't worry about him, Hikari. Everything will fine" said Sonic patted her head

"I hope you say so" said Hikari

"Now wait a minute, what if he was kidnapped by Puppetmon." said Agumon .

"Yeah he might have been. Or something worse." said Izzy .

"No it wasn't anything like that." said Joe confusing everyone. Sonic and Shadow are searching Yamato.

"Hey Shadow i don't know how did you get here" asked Sonic

"Idiots, you forgot about the chaos control" said Shadow

"Oh yeah right" said Sonic

Meanwhile Matt and Gabumon were walking along side a lake.

"Matt, come on. I'm all for exercise but I'm really not built for long distances. Matt, where are we going?" asked Gabumon panting.

"Just away. I need some space." said Matt .

Unknown to them Puppetmon was sitting on the branch of a tree Digimon watching Matt and Gabumon.

"Oh the poor little kid needs a little space. Some place far away from his nice little friends and closer to me." said Puppetmon .

"I agree completely." The tree Digimon says.

"I'm not waiting. I'll put him out of his misery. Those DigiDestined kids really bug me." said Puppetmon as he stands up.

"Wait a minute, Puppetmon, I have a better idea. You can take care of those other DigiDestined children if you want to but as for this one leave him to me. I'll have him climbing up a tree before I'm through with him." The tree Digimon says.

Matt had decided to take a rest and is now sitting on the ground with Gabumon standing beside him.

"Ever felt like a fifth wheel Gabumon? That's what I feel like. All this time I thought I had like a purpose you know, to look out for my little brother since I know Shiro can take care of himself. I thought T.K. wouldn't be able to survive without me watching over him but suddenly it's like he's growing up. He doesn't need me anymore. Oh and it's not just him or Shiro, it's everybody man. I mean when I think of Tai and Mimi and Sora and the others, this place has changed them for the better. They're stronger now, it's almost like they've digivolved or something. But you see the problem is I haven't, I'm still stuck in the same place, I haven't change a bit." Matt says.

"You may not see it Matt but you've changed a lot." said Gabumon .

"Oh please Gabumon, give me a break. I'm the same jerk I always was." said Matt.

"Hey come on." Gabumon tries to make him think differently.

"It'll never happen. Not this way. I finally figured it out. If I ever want to change, I have to do it on my own. On my own. The others can't help me." said Matt sadly.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." The tree Digimon says.

The two turn to see the tree Digimon come towards them.

"Greetings nature lovers. What? You mean you've never seen a talking tree?" said The tree Digimon .

"Not many." said Matt .

"Be careful. That's Cherrymon, Lord of the Forest and the best reason for the existence of termites. Stop right there or I'll turn you into toothpicks!" Gabumon says as he stood in front of Matt.

"You really shouldn't be that rude. Calm down. My fighting days are over. I only want to talk with you. In fact, you might even say I've turned over a new leaf." Cherrymon jokes.

"Huh?" Everyone asks as they look up to see Puppetmon sitting on a tree branch.

"Puppetmon." said Taichi .

"Hi you miss me?" Puppetmon asks.

"Maybe, you're not a lot of fun anyway. Front and center everybody." Puppetmon says and then three of the same Digimon in trashcans with what looks like a bazooka appear out from behind the trees.

"Yes sir." The first one says.

"Yes sir." The second one says.

"Yes sir." The third one says.

"Oh come on" said Sonic

"Uh-oh, Garbagemon – they're as tough as they are mean! And they don't smell very good either." said Palmon .

"Junk Chunker ready aim fire!" The first Garbagemon yells as they fire pink sludge from their bazookas.

The DigiDestined then make a run for it that is except for Mimi,Sonic and Shadow who was standing still.

"Mimi." said Palmon

The sludge makes its way towards Mimi but she reaches out and grabs one of them.

"Mimi, get out of here. Let us handle this" said Sonic as he and Shadow charge to fight them

"I won't budge! Let's let them do the running for a change!" Mimi and throws the sludge right back at the Garbagemon.

"Huh?" asked The Garbagemon in shock.

"Hmm?" Puppetmon asks in shock as well.

"Mimi come on." said Sora taking the girls hands.

"Yeah good idea. I must be nuts, I touched that stuff." said Mimi as she and Sora run over to catch up with the others.

"Ready to fight, Shadow" said Sonic

"Don't let that damn bazooka catch you" said Shadow

Meanwhile Matt and Gabumon were still looking at Cherrymon by the lake.

"No offense, but even if I felt like talking, it wouldn't be to a tree. See ya around." Matt says as he turned to leave but Cherrymon wouldn't let him go so easy as he stretched out his arm to stop the duo of Friendship. "Hey, what's the idea?" He asks.

"Young man, didn't anyone ever tell you, you should listen to your elders? Or was it redwoods you should listen to? I never can quite get those two straight. Anyway, I digress. So, you still stuck in the same place? Still the same old jerk you always were?" Cherrymon sneers making Matt gasp. "Surprised huh? I know all about it. Must be tough being in such a rut." said Cherrymon.

"You've been spying on me, huh?" asked Matt annoyed while the tree Digimon chuckled.

"Listen to me, kid, I don't need to spy because there's nothing that happens in this forest that I don't know about." said Cherrymon.

"Huh. All right then, if you're so smart, what am I supposed to do? Tell me that!" Matt challenges.

"Ah, simple as that, huh? Kids; you want all the answers just handed to ya on a mahogany platter. But you never want to do the hard work of looking within yourself where all the answers truly lie." said Cherrymon.

Matt looked to be in a trance as he listened to what Cherrymon was saying, hanging onto every word while Gabumon glared at the tree with a look of distrust.

"Let's go. Don't you listen to that talking firewood Matt. Come on." said Gabumon.

"That's right, go on. But you'll never learn how to change. You'll always be what you are right now." said Cherrymon .

"I wanna change." Matt says determined.

"Yes, but are you really ready? After all, change isn't always a pleasant thing. You'll do a few things you wish you hadn't." said Cherrymon .

"I'm ready. More than ready. Enough talking big guy, if you've got some answers, let's see 'em!" Matt yells.

'Ha ha, he fell for it like an over rip fig.'Cherrymon says in his mind. "Okay kid I'll help. First off, you're gonna have to defeat your rival." He says.

"My rival?" asked Matt.

"There in that lake you will see the face of the one preventing you from becoming as strong as you could be." said Cherrymon as he pointed to the lake.

Matt looked over to the lake and then started walking off over to it.

"Where are you going?" asked Gabumon .

"I know it sounds pretty bogus, but I might as well look." said Matt.

"Listen Matt. You don't really believe him do you?" Gabumon asks as he followed him.

Bending down, Matt looked into the lake with narrowed eyes as he looked into the lake, Gabumon gasping when he saw the image appear.

"Taichi?! Come on! What kind of trick is this?" asked Matt .

Meanwhile Sonic kick Gargabemon away. The Garbagemon then come to a clearing after the DigiDestined hid themselves.

"Okay ready guys? Make a mess!" The first Garbagemon shouts as the three start spinning around firing pink sludge everywhere. Sonic and Shadow easilly dodge the pink sludges. Just then Birdramon and Kabuterimon fly out above the trees while Greymon, Ikkakumon and Togemon walk out from behind the trees.

"Meteor Wing! Electro Shocker! Harpoon Torpedo! Gang way for Needle Spray! Nova Blast!" The eight Champions fire their attacks at the Garbagemon causing a huge cloud of smoke to form.

"Way to go!" Taichi shouts running from behind the trees with the others.

"That trash is thrashed." said Joe as the smoke clears to reveal no sign of the Garbagemon.

"Great you've totally ruined my garbage fun. I'm beat. I'm going home. Psyche, look behind you." said Puppetmon as Mimi turns around to see one of the Garbagemon heading right for her.

"It's trash! Look out!" yelled Mimi .

"Here's mud in your eye!" Garbagemon yells ready to fire his attack.

"Uh no! Help!" Mimi shouts

"Junk Chunker!" Garbagemon is about to fire his attack.

"Chaos...Controls" said Shadow as he stop the times, punch and kick Garbagemon many and he stop his abilities. Garbagemon knock away.

"Wha...What" said Mimi

"Just do it. NOW" yelled Shadow

She is surrounded by green aura causing her Digivice to turn all green and the Crest of Sincerity symbol shots out of her tag.

"Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"

As Garbagemon fires his attack Lillymon pushes Mimi and herself out of the pink sludge's way.

Lillymon then flies over to the Garbagemon but then another Garbagemon comes out from behind the first.

"Twice is nice." The second Garbagemon says making Lillymon gasp.

Sonic homing attack at the first Garbagemon face kick him away. Garbagemon was about to attack Sonic but he was so fast that the digimon can't see. Sonic appear behind him punch him from behind. He create the wave destroyed the first Garbagemon. "Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fires her attack at the Garbagemon in the air destroying him. The second Garbagemon was then destroyed and Puppetmon was holding onto the top of the tree he was on screaming and then the pink sludge from before hits him in the face making him scream even more. Puppetmon was washing his face by a stream.

"Yuck! Splattering me with their gunk. Those bucket brains will pay for this." said Puppetmon.

"There you are." Cherrymon says causing Puppetmon to turn around. "The plan went perfectly just as I thought." He says.

"Plan? What plan?" asked Puppetmon.

"You should have seen it. I played that trusting sap like a violin. He's going to do our dirty work for us Puppetmon." said Cherrymon

"Well sounds like a plan." said Puppetmon.

"Any second now, we'll hear the sounds of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon locked in mortal combat." said Cherrymon s.

"You're serious?" Puppetmon asks.

"Oh, yeah. With any luck, they'll destroy each other. And with the two of the three strongest Digimon out of the way all you'll have to worry about is Examon and the rest will fall like rotten fruit." said Cherrymon.

"Mortal combat? This I gotta see! Let's go, what are we waiting for?" asked Puppetmon .

"Wait a minute, we gotta be careful! The DigiDestined are strong – stronger than I suspected, and to underestimate them could be disastrous!" Cherrymon shouts.

"What?! Spit it out already! Are you saying that I might lose?" asked Puppetmon .

"I'm only saying that I think you should take them seriously. There's something about them." said Cherrymon .

"Something? Hmmm. You mean like, something I might be missing?" said Puppetmon.

"Well, not... totally." said Cherrymon .

"I have everything I need to take care of you! Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon then attacks Cherrymon by slamming his mallet into the ground causing flames to shoot out.

"Oh, the horror!" Cherrymon screams as he is destroyed.

"Man that kind of negative attitude really brings me down." Puppetmon says.


	5. Yamato (Matt) vs Taichi

Back with Sonic, Shadow and the Digidestined.

"Agumon digivlove to...Metal Greymon

"Nova Blast" He shoot the flame to Garbagemon. Shadow arrive punch and kick Garbagemon many times. Sonic use Homing attack hit him in his stomach. Sonic bounce him with Shadow. Shadow knock him away. Sonic slam him to the ground with axe kick

"Okay, okay. You win i surrender" said Garbagemon hop out his trashcan. "Just kidding" Shouted Garbagemon as he hold up his trashcan which sucks everything. Sonic and Shadow jump away and hold the trees " Trash day, everybody in the can. If you lucky you will get recycled" said Garbagemon. Sora, Mimi, Izzy , Joe and their digimon hold up the tree. T.K hold Patamon in his arm. MetalGreymon pushes his claw on the ground and taichi and hikari were on his leg with Tailmon hang onto Hikari

"This nasty creep is really satrting to get on my nerves." said Taichi but then Hikari lose her grip as well as Tailmon

"Oni chan, Sonic help me" yelling Hikari getting sucked in the wind

"Hikari" Tailmon shout as she get pulled too

"Hikari no" Taichi scream as his arm extended

Garbagemon laughs as he continues to pull Hikari and Tailmon toward him with his trashcan. Sonic appear and caught Hikari and Tailmon in his arm

"I got you" said Sonic

"Sonic" shouted Tachi happily

Garbagemon tries to pull Sonic,Hikari and Tailmon. Sonic tries his best to hold them tightly.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon blasts Garbagemon in the back causing him to freeze before being destroyed.

"It's MetalGarurumon." Taimon on the ground with Hikari and Sonic.

Yamato then walks out from the trees in the view of the others.

"Yamato." called Joe.

"Yamato, you're back." Sora smiles.

"Nice timing." said Sonic.

"Hmph" edgy Shadow

"Better late than never. Where you been, buddy?" Tai asks as he ran over to Yamato while MetalGreymon turned back into Agumon.

Yamato's eyes were as cold as ice as he just stood there watching Taichi and Agumon as they both ran over to them.

"Thanks for saving our necks but did you have to cut it this close?" Agumon jokes.

MetalGarurumon's eyes glowed blue as he shot out two tiny laser beams at him, cutting the dinosaur off.

"What's he doing?" Tai demands.

"Hey, what is this?" asked Agumon .

"What do you think? It's a challenge. You might want to digivolve and fast." MetalGarurumon growls.

"What have you been eating out there in the forest? You want to fight me?" asked Agumon.

"This is insane. Yamato, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke?" asked Sora .

"Matt, I don't know what he's doing, but call him off now." Taichi demands.

"No Taichi. I won't." said Matt in a dark voice.

"What did you say? You won't?" asked Taichi in total surprise.

"I'm warning you. Hurry up and digivolve into WarGreymon because I won't miss next time." MetalGarurumon warns.

"I think he really means it." said Agumon .

Everyone else all stood frozen in shock and confusion over what was going on and how their friends had lost their minds.

"Well? Time's running out, Agumon." MetalGarurumon says.

"Taichi stop him." called T.K..

"I wish I could, but there's only one person who can stop him." said Taichi .

"Fool" said Shadow

"They remind me of myself and Knuckles" said Sonic

"Calm down Yamato. Don't get so bent out of shape. The last thing we need right now is a hothead with attitude. We've got more important things to think about." said Taichi .

"Everyone's upset." said T.K..

"Look, all I know is this stupid bickering is giving me a gigantic headache." said Joe as he ran over to Matt with his hands held up in a sign of peace.

"Chill out." Matt says as his eyes stayed glued to Tai.

"Matt, have you forgotten that we have been chosen to be the DigiDestined?" Joe asks as Matt scoffed with a smirk.

"And would you mind telling me who exactly chose us for this dumb job anyway?" The Child of Friendship asks turning to the oldest of the group.

"Uh, I uh…" Joe stutters.

"Come on, I want some answers and you can't seem to give them to me." said Matt making him look off to the side.

"You have a point there, but I-" Joe was cut off.

"Don't waste your time, Joe. Matt's just being a big spoiled brat." said Taichi

"You're the brat. Why don't you go mind your own business?" said Matt .

"What's wrong with you is pretty easy to figure out. You're upset because you wanna be the boss." Taichi says with confidence while Matt smirked cruelly at him.

"Yeah, like I wanna be boss of this sorry group. If one of you brainiacs wants to take charge, be my guest. I saw we should just take care of ourselves." Matt says.

"Stop fighting you two. We've got to stick together." Sora said as she walked closer to Taichi to stop him from lashing out.

"Don't look at me. Matt's the one who started it. He's a got a bug up his nose. Humph. I don't have to listen to this." Tai says as he turned and walked off.

"A bug up his nose? That's a bad thing?" Agumon asks as he followed.

"One moment." MetalGarurumon growls as he then jumped off in front of the duo of Courage, cutting them both off.

"Don't push me too far." said Taichi as he turned to Matt.

"Oh, I'm scared." said Matt sarcastically.

"You better be scared. I'm getting really mad." said Taichi.

"Excuse me, but what are you going to do about it?" MetalGarurumon growls.

Meanwhile Puppetmon was sitting on top of a tree getting ready to watch a fight between two of the three strongest DigiDestined unfold.

"So those little twerps are about to self-destruct. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show." said Puppetmon.

Back with the DigiDestined.

"Stay right there." said MetalGarurumon

"Get real, dude." said Taichi as Agumon stood in front of him.

"Watch it, stand back!" said Agumon .

MetalGarurumon then pouched as Tai was surrounded by a pillar of orange aura that filled the area.

"Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon then pushed MetalGarurumon back so Taichi didn't get hurt.

"There is no need for us to fight." said WarGreymon

"I must." MetalGarurumon said as he charged in, pushing WarGreymon back and then the two took to the air making leaves and branches fall down on the others.

MetalGarurumon bit into WarGreymon's arm while Matt watched on without a care as Tai stormed over to him with a look of pure rage.

"What's the matter? You chicken?" Matt teases.

"That's it!" Taichi yells as he punched Matt in the face.

"Matt, I'm gonna tell Mom that you were fighting." said T.K. in a tattle tale way.

"Sorry, T.K., but I have to do this." said Matt as he punched Tai right back in the face.

"Both of you stop it right now!" Joe calls while the two Mega fought above.

"What's all about anyway, Matt?" asked Mimi .

It's ridiculous." said Izzy .

"You two are just making things worse." Sora says.

"Sonic, Did you get the chaos Emeralds" said Shadow ignore the fight

"Of course i keep it" said Sonic

"I feel some thing want to tell that short brown hair kid" said Shadow

"He's gotta be taught a lesson and fast. Here, take this." said Taichi as he punches Matt so hard that the blonde fell to the ground.

Matt then turned off of his back and went onto his hands and knees as Tai came over and grabbed his shirt collar.

"I'm only doing this to honor the memory of all the brave Digimon that have helped us. They trusted us and believed in our commitment." Tai explains with tears in his eyes as thin trails of tears fell down Matt's face as he grunted and ground his teeth together.

"We can't let them down." said Taichi.

Matt then pushed him off and stood up to face him.

"What if it was a mistake?" Matt asked as punched Tai as some explosions went off above them from the two Mega Digimon.

"This is awful." said Palmon.

"We have to stop them." said Biyomon .

"I just hate fighting and we can't let our friends destroy themselves." Gomamon frowns at her.

"It's a dog eat dog world isn't it?" Tailmon muses.

"They're not dogs." Gomamon says.

"The deal is this; just sit and watch them take care of business." said Tailmon simply as she walked over to stand beside Gomamon.

"Oh, yeah? I don't have to like it." Gomamon calls after her.

"Gomamon, get a grip. The last thing we need is anymore fighting around here." said Tentomon.

Meanwhile Puppetmon was laughing his head off as he watches the fight take place.

"I'm a genius they're all gonna hate each other." said Puppetmon .

Meanwhile up in the air.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon yells creating an orange tornado and rams into MetalGarurumon's face.

Back with Puppetmon, he was hopping along the branch cheering as the two Mega Digimon fought each other.

"Go get 'em! Oh boy I love a good fight." Puppetmon says excitedly.

Meanwhile Matt and Tai threw each other onto the ground as they rolled around, punching each other and flipping the other over as they tried to overpower the other.

"Oh, I've had it!" Mimi cried as she ran off.

"Mimi!" Sora called.

"I'm gonna sit here and stare at the flowers until everybody starts getting along." said Mimi as she sobbed into a corner under a tree.

"Oh, like that's going to help." Sora quipped as she walked over to the other girl.

Back in the air.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon fires a powerful blast of blue ivy cold breath from his mouth at WarGreymon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon creates a massive ball of orange energy and throws it at MetalGarurumon.

The two attacks colloid causing a large explosion to fill the sky above the DigiDestined and Puppetmon.

Meanwhile Hikari had wondered a little ways from the others and was now by herself.

"Woah Shadow, Can you feel it" said Sonic

"I was asked you same thing, Faker" said Shadow

"I'm not afraid. Well, maybe a little." Kari admits but then sees sparkles appear above her. "Oh, my name's Hikari." She says as she walks up to the sparkles. "Please tell me who you are. Do you want to be friends with us?" The Child of Light asks.

"What in the Digi-World is she doing?" Tailmon asked watching Hikari from a distance with Izzy.

"She appears to be conversing with herself." Izzy says to the feline Digimon.

"She's losing it." Tailmon says.

"Is that the light ?" asked Sonic

"That her" said Shadow

"Wait what" said Izzy

"You seem to be nice enough." said Hikari .

Just then a light shines down on her and causes her to glow brightly.

"Hikari!" Tailmon yells as she, Sonic, Shadow and Izzy run over to her as she holds up her Crest of Light that glows brightly too as it reached outwards towards Tailmon, Sonic, Shadow and Izzy caused them fade away

"What's happening?" Taichi asks as he and Matt fade away too.

The light was here shining around the others.

Everyone cried out as the remaining DigiDestined and Digimon faded away as well.

The light was so strong that it pushed Puppetmon away sending him into the forest.

The two Mega Digimon returned to their In-Training forms.

"Where are we?" Taichi asked.

"No idea." said Matt looking around.

"In this world, there is a balance of Dark and Light. The Light represents all that's good in the world and the Darkness is the evil. When the Darkness becomes larger than the light, it upsets the balance." A female voice says.

The DigiDestined and Digimon's shadows expanded until it covered the area in black.

"Whoa, the balance seems to be really out of whack." said Taichi.

"So, somebody find the switch and turn the lights back on." said Joe .

"There's something over there." said Sora.

Everyone turned to where a red mist was in the darkness.

"I know this sounds incredible, but could we be home again?" said Taichi.

The mist turned into Odaiba at night with the lights from the buildings on.

It then showed a beam of light shooting down from the sky with Greymon and a parrot like Digimon in it, the fight from four years ago.

"I've seen that Digimon before. Why of course, that's Parrotmon. He was the mysterious Digimon that appeared in Heighton View Terrance approximately four years ago. It says he's an Ultimate level Digimon" said Izzy as he checked his analyzer.

"He passed through the dimensional divide. Some time ago, as you know it Dr Eggman create a new digital code before he turn it into a Digi Egg and fell to your worlds" The female voice says through Hikari causing everyone to look at her.

"Hikari, what are you talking about?" Taichi asks her.

"I think Hikari's had too much catnip." said Tailmon .

"My theory is that someone else is using Hikari's body to speak for them." Izzy says.

"My wish is that there be peace and happiness for everyone." The Light says through Kari.

"I don't understand. Are you some kind of super being or something?" asked Sora .

"No, nothing like that. I am similar to the Digimon. I was produced by data bites taken from the internet. But there's a difference. Unlike the Digimon, we're unable to take a shape or form of a physical body. In order for me to communicate to you, I had to temporally borrow Hikari." The Light explains."I had to take Hikari. She's the only one I'm able to communicate with. To be honest, I wanted to contact you when you arrived at File Island, but it was completely impossible under the circumstances." The Light says. Sonic suddenly recorgnize the light that speak from Hikari

"Hey Homestasis" said Sonic wave at Hikari

"Hey Sonic, Shadow, my savior. Long time no see" said The light named Homestasis

The Digidestined shocked at Sonic and Shadow. They know Light name Homestasis for a long time.

"You know her" shocked Taichi

"Of course i know her. I remember that Dr Eggman tries to steal her digital codes to power up his robot to conquer my world" said Sonic

"He is right. My real name is Homeostasis. I'm a digital lifeform, and one of the host computers who rules over the Digital World on a Server of the Network." explain the Light.

"Let me show you about the past"

They were then lifted up off of the ground as they levitated over the city to see what was going on as seven beams of light hit different locations all around Heighton View Terrance.

"Wow, it's a blast from the past. That's us for years ago." said Taichi.

One of the lights was shining down on an eight year old Taichi as he had a four year old Hikari clinging to him as they watched the battle. As Greymon knocked out. Parrotmon capture Hikari, Sonic appear in a right time knock Parrotmon and caught her.

"That Sonic" said Taichi

"Hey, that's me. How typical. I'm on the telephone." said Joe looking at a nine year old him.

"I was so cute. Wasn't I, Izzy?" Mimi gushes seeing her seven year old self.

"Yeah." Izzy agrees.

"Hard to believe we were that little." Sora muses noticing an eight year old her.

"There's my brothers and me." T.K. calls out spotting a four year old him with an eight year old Matt.

"And that's definitely me, but what's with the light?" asked Izzy.

The next one show up Sonic and Shadow are fighting against Eggman with his robot when he tries to steal Homeostasis power and her digital codes and datas in the network. They finally defeated him as they kicked Eggmobile away

"Wow" cheered everyone except Sonic and Shadow

"They are so cool" said Takeru

"Its purpose is to process all of your vital information." said Homeostasis

"That's kinda freaky. Why's it doing that?" asked Matt

"Just follow me. I'll explain it to you." said Homeostasis

The DigiDestined were sucked up into the beam of light where Greymon and Parrotmon crossing over into some other plane.

"Here we go again." Joe cries out.

They were now in some sort of room filled with big machines all over the place.

"Where are we now?" Sora asks

"Very bizarre place indeed." Izzy comments.

"Check this out." said T.K. as he ran over to a glass case with ten Digi-Eggs inside of it.

The others all ran over and were in awe at the sight of the eggs, each one a different color with different patterns as well.

"They look like Digi-Eggs." said T.K. .

"Wow!" Everyone exclaims.

"Look, crests and Digivices." said Koromon .

The crests and Digivices were each hooked up to the eggs.

"Oh and floating in the sky is normal?" asked Joe.

He then yells in fear making everyone turn to see these transparent people in robes walking by with their hoods up to hide their faces.

"Okay, it's official. This is definitely giving me the creeps." said Joe .

The people were then facing the machines, working on them.

"What's the matter fellas? Can't you say hello" Tailmon asks.

"These men are just computer images. They are figments from the past who have been digitally transmitted to your present." explain Homeostasis

Izzy and Tentomon walked around and then gasped as they ran over to a circular stone table with markings on it.

"I don't believe it! This is from Myotismon's castle." Izzy says.

"Here's Myotismon's secret passage." Biyomon says.

There was the big metal doors and they all ran over to it.

"Let me guess, those are the elves that make the shoes at night." Joe quips.

"They're monitoring the positive and negative forces to preserve harmony in the world. We took the information that we scanned from all of you and then we created your Digivices and crests." Homeostasis explains.

"You did that ?" Sonic asks her

"Yes Sonic. After you save me from Eggman. I still feel that there another evil digimons are here to destroy the digital Worlds so i must create the crests and digivices and scan the random children to be chosen to protect the Digital World" Homeostasis explained

"That must mean that you're the ones that chose us. Is that true?" asked Taichi as he walked over to Homeostasis.

"Yes it is." Homeostasis nods.

"Then tell me this, what makes us so special?" asked Taichi.

"You made it possible for Greymon to survive and digivolve and it couldn't have been accomplished without help from you,Hikari and of course the one who hold Parrotmon for you wake him up is Sonic." explained Homeostasis.

"But he digivolved without me." said Taichi

"A Digimon can't digivolve without you. It doesn't work that way. The very fact that you three were there made it possible in order to protect you." said Homeostasis.

"But we were just goofy little kids. We didn't even have a Digivice." said Taichi.

"A Digivice is just a tool that was designed to help in the digivolving process. It assists you by making you aware of your powers, but it showed special qualities in each of you that makes it work. It's the same thing with the crests. Can you tell me what your personal crests really represent"

"Well, mine's Courage." Taichi smiled. "And this one means Love." said Sora .

"Sincerity." said Mimi .

"Mine's Knowledge." said Izzy.

"Reliability." said Joe .

"I know what this crest means. It's Hope." said T.K..

Everyone was smiling except for Matt.

"Well, mine is…" Matt trails off.

"Wasn't it called Friendship?" Joe teases as he slapped his shoulder playfully.

Matt was looking down sadly and unsure of himself.

"All of that's true, but there's more to it than that. Every one of you has strengths and weaknesses. We took each of your strongest qualities that you possessed four years ago. Then we have made a crest for them since i was free from the darkness ." said Homeostasis.

"Oh, I get it." Tentomon nods.

"If that trait is lost, then your Digimon might become corrupted." Homeostasis explains.

"Ah! That happened! When I tried to make Agumon digivolve by throwing myself in front of his enemy, but then something weird happened. He digivolved into SkullGreymon. And now I realized that was pretty foolish." said Taichi with a sad look as Sora looked at her best friend with sympathy in her eyes.

"But the important thing is that you learned from it." Homeostasis says.

"All this time we've been wracking our brains trying to figure out stuff about ourselves that we already knew. Huh. That's a fine howdy-do." Joe says as Matt walked by him.

He looked down at a blue egg with darker blue triangles on it that had his Crest of Friendship attached to it as Homestasis walked over to him.

"Who knew?" Tsunomon asks.

"Prodigious. I can see why you chose Taichi and Hikari but the rest of us never made contact with the Digi-Egg. So why us?" asked Izzy .

"When we examined all of your data, we came to the conclusion that you had something in common with Taichi and Hikri. But we're not quite sure what it means. All we know is that you've proven yourselves to be very capable." said Homeostasis .

T.K. walked over to look at this white egg with yellow stripes on it. Sonic and Shadow run to the digi egg

"Who do these belong to?" asked T.K.

"Isn't it obvious?" Homeostasis smiles.

"I have a feeling it's us." Patamon says.

"Wow, which one's me?" Palmon asks.

"I think the answer's in the crests." Tsunomon says spotting Palmon's egg that was light green with darker green blobs.

"Look, this is me!" Biyomon says pointing to a red egg with darker red hearts on it.

"And that's mine." Gomamon says getting up beside her to look at his egg that was white with purple spots.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I have bad news. The Dark Masters found wind of our plan and worked very hard to defeat us." Homeostasis frowned.

Transparent robot Digimon then barged into the room making everyone run and while T.K. tripping over his feet except Sonic and Shadow who are standing calmly

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon fires his attack but it goes right through the robots.

"It don't work, Idiot. Why don't you just calm down it just a hologram" said Shadow annoyed

"Yes he right, so save your breath. They are computer images." says Homeostasis

The robots attacked the men, killing them and destroying the machines.

"What? Just because those guys are computer images we have to sit back and do nothing ?" Taichi demands.

"His name is Gardromon. He's a machine Digimon and his armor is constricted of pure iron. Absolutely nothing can penetrate that can of beans." said Izzy to the bronze robot.

"Here comes some more of them!" said Shadow making Mimi shriek.

"This is no space age vacuum cleaner. That's Mekanorimon. His Twin Beam will annihilate anything which makes housework a breeze." said Tentomon about the silver robot.

"Ah, Piedmon is here!" Joe yells as the clown appeared. "Don't come any closer! Shoo! Go away!" He yelps.

"Relax, he's just an image." Gomamon says as Piedmon got closer to the case.

"Save your screaming for the real thing, kid." said Sonic

Piedmon laughed as he held his hands out as a wave of air blasted out and shattered the glass.

"He's gonna steal the crests!" Taichi yelled.

"Oh no!" Mimi cries.

Piedmon took all ten crests.

"Piedmon, hands off those crests!" A man with brown hair and blue eyes holding a sword yelled as he ran over.

"Gennai." Piedmon says.

"That's Gennai?" T.K. asks as the young man swung his sword down on Piedmon, but the clown jumped out of the way with a laugh and then pushed a black orb that looked like a marble into his back.

Gennai groaned in pain as he turned and swung at Piedmon again, but the clown got out of the way as Mekanorimon came up behind Gennai.

He dodged the blast and then went over to another Mekanorimon, taking a Bakemon out of it and then took control of the silver robot and then grabbed the Digi-Eggs escaping with them as the Gardromon blasted at him.

"Follow him; don't let Gennai out of your sights." Piedmon orders.

"Let's follow and see what happened in the past." Homeostasis says.

The Gardromon chased Gennai as we all flew off to follow the chase that was going on.

He was blasted at by the Gardromon by rockets and dropped a pink Digi-Egg with darker pink loops on it.

"That's my Digi-Egg!" Tailmon gasps. "So that's why I was brought up all alone." She says with a sad look as she was close to crying.

"Cheer up. We're together now." Biyomon chirped as she patted Taimon's head, making her smile and chuckle.

Gennai and the Gardromon faded away when we came to an island in the middle of the ocean we all knew well.

"It's File Island!" said Taichi.

"It look like Angel island" said Sonic

It then turned into a frozen climate.

"After Gennai rescued the Digi-Eggs and crests, losing Gatomon's Digi-Egg, and keep the digi egg with him, many years passed by until finally…" Homestasis says.

Inside of a cave, they saw that the eight Digi-Eggs all started to hatch; there was Botamon that came out of an orange egg with purple stripes.

"I was born!" said Koromon .

One by one, each Digimon hatched and the scene changed to them hopping into a grassy area with the Digivices in their mouths.

"Oh, wow. I remember that. It seemed I waited forever for Taichi." said Koromon .

"For Matt."

"For Sora."

"For Joe."

"For Mimi.

"For T.K."

"For Izzy."

The Digimon bounced the Digivices on their heads as they transformed into their In-Training forms and sent them up into the sky.

"We didn't think they'd ever come and then suddenly. Out of the blue, they arrived with a bang." said Koromon.

They watched as their past selves, minus Kari, fell out of the sky yelling while the Digimon all smiled.

"The question is, what exactly are the Dark Masters planning? We are working day and night trying to find out. For now, all we can do is guess and try to outwit them so we can defeat them." said Homeostasis.

"Well if that's true, what do we do now,Lily?" Taichi asks the light.

"It's hard to say, but I believe you'll all find an answer on your own." said Homeostasis.

The DigiDestined all came back into the forest we were in as Hikari fainted, the sparkles leaving her body and then left.

Slowly, Hikari woke up as she saw Taichi holding her. Sonic look at her

"Hey." Taichi says.

"Are you gonna be all right?" Tailmon asks.

"Oh, hi there. What's wrong?" Hikari asks sounding like herself making them smile.

"You've come back." said Sonic.

"We missed you." Tailmon says.

"Did it hurt?" Sora asks.

"No, what do ya mean?" Hikari asks as she stood up and looked around.

"Don't you remember? Well, that's all right." Taichi says with his hands on her shoulders.

"Remember what, Taichi?" Hikari asks.

"Never mind Hikari, don't you worry about it." Taichi says standing up. "Well Matt, there's no doubt about how we became the DigiDestined, we saw it happen." He says.

"We sure did." Matt nods.

"The entire world is depending on us and we all have to save it together. How about it Matt? Are we still a team?" Taichi asks him with a smile as he held his hand out to the blonde.

He looked down sadly as he was still trying to figure things out.

"What's wrong?" T.K. asks.

"You okay, kid" said Sonic

"Hey, let's put the past behind us." Taichi says setting his hand down.

"I know but you wouldn't understand." Matt says as he turned and walked off.

"Hey, I say that you and I should let bygones be bygones." Tai calls.

"That's not the problem, Tai. This thing is bigger than either of us. It's not about right or wrong. I have my path and you have yours. And I'm not even sure where this path will lead me, but I know I have to find it for myself. But I still believe in all of us. I mean, without any of you, where would I be? This is all just so confusing and I let it get to me. Aw, that's why we fought. It's important that you guys can count on me, but I'm going to do this because I have to! Tsunomon will be with me so I'll be all right. Don't worry. It'll be a lot better this way." Matt says.

"Matt, if you approach this logically, I'm sure you'll reconsider your decision. Your crest, its theme is to promote…" Izzy trails off.

"Friendship, I know. But I haven't been too much of a friend in case you haven't noticed. Maybe it's because I don't know the true meaning of the word or maybe I've just forgotten." Matt says with a small smile. Suddenly Shadow feel something bad happen.

"Aagrrrhhh" moaned Shadow

"Shadow what wrong" aasked Sora

"It him he come back" said Shadow

"Wait what you don't mean" said Sonic in surprised. A robot landed on the ground cause a shockwake blow everyone away.

"It seem we meet again Sonic. My old namesis" said a robot

"Mecha Sonic" said Sonic angrily

"Is that him. Why he look like Sonic but he is bigger" asked Hikari innocently

"He is Mecha Sonic a clone version of myself. He want the chaos emeralds and become his ultinate form." said Sonic clenched his fist.

"It seem you get help from those digi freak monster. But you can't beat me" Mecha Sonic laughed evilly

"You will see about that" Taichi shouted angrily. Sonic and Shadow charge to fight him.

 **To be continued**


	6. Sonic backstory

Sonic, Shadow and the digimon charge to fight him. Mecha Sonic charge for the attack.

"Horn Buster" Megakabuterimon tries to stab Mecha Sonic by his horn. However he grab his horn punch him in the face throw him away. Mecha Sonic power up himself with white aura. Sonic attack him with Homing Attack, he managed dodge his attack, slam him to the ground. Shadow attack Mecha Sonic, he and Mecha Sonic charge each other creating blue shockwaves, and hit each other a lot of times. Mecha Sonic then gets the upper hand and pounds Shadow into the ground. Izzy tries to get information from Mecha Sonic from his laptop. However it completely get error

"My Laptop get error" said Izzy surprised

"wait, What !" said Taichi shocked

"His power is so big that my laptop can't show the information" said Izzy

"Metal Wolf claw" freezing Mecha Sonic. He managed to break the freeze teleported behind Metalgarurumon kicked him away to the tree. "Meteor wing" Flap his wings hurt feather like meteor to Mecha Sonic , he block thd attack slam him to the ground.

"He too strong, even our Mega Digimon still no match for him" said Taichi

He teleported to Lillymon. "Flower Canon" threw her attack to Mecha Sonic, he dissapeared and reappear from behind kicked her, attack Angemon with his energy blast. Birdramon with Sonic in the the back got closer to Mecha Sonic, Sonic attack Mecha with Homing attack and axe kick him. Mecha Sonic block his attack, hit him in the back, pound him to the rock. "Meteor Wings" flap her wing to Mecha Sonic

"That attack again" said Mecha Sonic as he teleport himself behind the champion digimon, fire an energy blast to Birdramon

Mecha Sonic attack Wargreymon. "Brave shield" tries to defend Mecha Sonic attack. However Mecha Sonic break shield easilly destroy his armor and attack over then over slam him to the ground

"Wargreymon" yelled Taichi. "Vulcan Hammer" tries to strike Mecha Sonic with his hammer. Mecha Sonic fire the energy blast from behind him. "Celestial arrow" shoots a holy arrow made of thunder whose powerful lightning-strike is also known as "Heaven's Punishment". Mecha Sonic dodge it easilly. Agewomon flyng kick him, however he block her attack, "Heaven Charms" she tries to crushes the opponent with a deadly cross of holy light which is packed with beauty and affection as Mecha Sonic easilly dodge her attack, and tries demonstrates strongest efficacy from Mecha Sonic. However it don't affect him

"What" shocked Angewomon

"Is that all you got. Now it my turn" said Mecha Sonic. He teleported everywhere that Angewomon can't see. Soon he overpowered her, attack her many times badly. Finally he slam her to the ground. She change back to champion form.

"Tailmon" yelled Hikari as she run to her partner was hurt badly

"Tailmon are you alright" said Hikari

"I'm okay, Hikari. Don't worry" said Tailmon tries to get up tries to forget the pain

"You are hurt" said Hikari

"Holly ring" Angemon tries to strikes the opponent with his fist shining gold. Mecha Sonic teleported himself from behind grab his neck, smash him across the rocks and trees. He throw him away finish him with blue energy blast. He also change back to his rookie form. "Gaia force" Wargreymon throw his energy ball to Mecha Sonic, he kick the ball away and teleport himself to Eargreymon punch him in his face. Shadow attack Mecha Sonic in the back "Chaos Spear" Shadow fire the spear to Mecha Sonic. However the attack can't affect him before he kicked Shadow away. Sonic does spin dash, Mecha Sonic also does a spin dash before they hit each other caused blue shockwave. Sonic axe kicked him, however it doesn't affect him he end up with a punched in Sonic face

Wargreymon recover himself and charge up another attack

"Great Tornado, Electro Shocker, Flower Cannon, Vulcan Hammer, Meteor wing, Metal wolf claw" threw each Ultimate and Mega attack to Mecha Sonic caused explosion.

"Is he get destroyed" asked Joe

Mecha Sonic still in the smoke. "Good it my turn" said Mecha Sonic as he power up himself attack each digimon over then over. The digimon recover fast and try their best to attack him, Mecha Sonic teleportsand dodge their attack throwing hits at them occasionally, even firing a powerful blast at the Digimon later. A red aura surronded Mecha Sonic

"Chaos Blast" caused big explosion cause the digimon change their rookie form back. Sonic and Shadow block his attack.

Everyone are froze in shock when their digimon are knocked out by Mecha Sonic. When the digimon fall to the ground, the Digidestined crouch as their digimon

"I'm sorry, Taichi. I can't beat him" said Agumon injured

"It okay Agumon, you try your best" said Taichi. Sonic look at the digimon were change back their rookie form.

"Now it your turn Sonic the hedgehog. Give me the Chaos Emeralds or I will kill the kids " said Mecha Sonic charge a energy blue beam to the Digidestined. The Digidestined are terrified at Mecha Sonic prepared for the attack, the rookie digimon try to protect them. Mecha Sonic shoot the energy blast to the kid. Sonic run to the Digidestined and kick the blast away.

"If you want the Chaos Emeralds, step over my dead body" exclaimed Sonic challenge Mecha Sonic

"Sonic" said The digidestined

"Sonic you can't" said Taichi

"Sonic don't fight him,please" begged Hikari

"I'm sorry, Hikari and Taichi. I must to, he is my enemy. He is my responsibility" said Sonic. Shadow landed next to Sonic ready for the attack

"Ready for the battle, Shadow" said Sonic smirked

"Hmph, let do this. Don't do the stupid thing and step out of my way" smirked Shadow sound edgy

Mecha Sonic run to the two hedgehogs charge for an attack. "This time i won't let you hurt my friends anymore" said Sonic run to Mecha Sonic tries to kick him, he teleported himself to dodge Sonic attack, he end up with a punch in his face. Shadow kicked Mecha Sonic from behind. Mecha Sonic warps behind Shadow knocks him away, Sonic hits him from behind towards Shadow then they bounce him around three more times. On the fourth attempt Mecha Sonic uses his weakened Chaos Blast sending Sonic offscreen then warps behind Shadow and kicks him, warps, punches and approaches Shadow, who counters with a spin attack then punched Mecha Sonic forward to Sonic who came from offscreen above and knocks him into the the ground. Then Mecha Sonic immediately bursts from the ground, kicks Shadow , then throws a suspended rock at Sonic, and launches the other two rocks at both of them, knocks Sonic away, extendeds his arm out grabbing Shadow drags him on the floor and kicks Shadow into the rocks then warps and performs Chaos attack Mecha Sonic caused blue shockwave. Mecha Sonic upper hand slam Sonic to the ground. Shadow attack Mecha Sonic, he managed to block Shadow attack

"Chaos Control" said both Shadow and Mecha Sonic to freeze time and attack each other in the negative state. Shadow attempts to punch Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic just grabs him and trips him up, and then throws him up in the air and kicks him down, return the normal state. Sonic tries to punch him, Mecha Sonic dodge his attack, kick him to the tree. Sonic recover fast do spin dash charge for another attack, Mecha Sonic curled into a spiky ball, do spin dash. They hitting each other with spin attack cause another shockwave. Mecha Sonic punched Sonic in the stomach, grab his shoes throw him to the rock. Shadow attack Mecha Sonic, they fight each other. "Chaos spear" Shadow shoot the spear from his hand, Mecha Sonic managed to dodge the spear before he kick Shadow to the ground. Sonic recover himself after being knock by Mecha Sonic. He turns to face Sonic with his machine gun. Sonic exclaimes in surprise and jumps back, barely dodging the continuing bullets coming from Mecha Sonics machine gun. In a series of jumps and continuous running, Sonic still manages to dodge the bullets. Mecha Sonic then gives up and upgrades his gun to a missile launcher

"DIE" yelled Mecha Sonic

He is shooting two rocket missiles at Sonic. Sonic then runs up and jumps at a brick wall, then wall-kicking off of it and barely over the two missiles. The missiles then hit the rock and explode, the force of the explosion blowing Sonic through the air. Sonic then recovers just in time to come down with smashing kick on Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic is too fast though and manages to defend the kick. Sonic then flips back onto the ground and runs up to Mecha Sonic and hits him with multiple kicks. Mecha Sonic still is able to defend and then jumps up into the air to dodge a spinning kick from Sonic. Sonic then flips up into the air and homes in on Mecha Sonic with and aerial kick. Mecha Sonic still blocks the kick and then defends even more as Sonic continually twirl kicks Mecha Sonic, and then lowers and meets the ground and attempts to punch Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic just grabs him and trips him up, and then throws him up in the air and kicks him down the tunnel. Sonic doesn't manange to recover this time and then hits the ground helplessly. Mecha Sonic then stands and watches him as Shadow leaps up in the air and attempts to hit him with chaos spear. Mecha Sonic teleport to dodge the spear, Shadow and Mecha Sonic fight each other. Sonic spin dash with blue aura around him charge for Light Speed Attack. Mecha Sonic get upper hand pound him to the ground behind Sonic. Mecha fly toward the 2 hedgehogs,Sonic is ready for the attck to Mecha Sonic

"READY"

"GO"

Sonic hit him in his body with Light Speed Attack smash him to the rocks.

"I can't see him moving" asked Sora

"He is too fast" said Joe.

"Is he moving at the light speed ?" asked Taichi

Sonic spinning prepare for another Light Speed Attack, Mecha Sonic also spinning with the blue aura around him.

"Ready" said Sonic

"I've let you live long enough" said Mecha Sonic

"GO"

"HAAAAAAGGGHHHH"

They are hitting each other with Light Speed attack which cause a lot of shockwave.

"Watch out" exclaim Taichi to the other Digidestined see the shockwave move closer to them. The Digimon move the Digidestined away to avoid the shockwave which cause by Sonic and Mecha Sonic hitting each other. During the time freeze they are fighting each other. However Mecha Sonic overpowered him kick him away, Sonic recover himself quickly and tries to kick him. Mecha Sonic dodge his attack, punch him from behind, Shadow appear in right time kick Mecha Sonic to the ground. Sonic and Shadow charge for the attack, Mecha Sonic recover himself. Sonic attempt to attack Mecha Sonic with spin attack, Mecha Sonic managed to dodge his attack strike back with a punch in his stomach. Shadow attemp to hit him with chaos spear. Mecha Sonic appear behind him, kicked him away and throwing hits at them occasionally. Sonic hit Mecha Sonic with spin attack save Shadow in right time. The two hedgehogs and Mecha Sonic attack each other but he overpower them, slam them to the ground. Sonic and Shadow jump out of the ground

"Chaos Spear"

"Sonic wave"

Their attack hit Mecha Sonic caused a explosion. However Mecha Sonic isn't damaged by their attack.

"That all of you got. Now hang over the chaos emeralds, i will leave here. The power of the chaos emeralds belong mine and mine now" said Mecha Sonic

"That power belongs to the citizens of Mobius, and I won't allow you to abuse it any longer. You will pay dearly for what you did to Tails and my friends. I swear it!" yelled Sonic

"You will see" said Mecha Sonic power up himself before he teleport to Sonic and Shadow attack them badly. He kicked Shadow out of his way and attack Sonic, Sonic tries to fight back. However Mecha Sonic is too fast for him, he threw many hits to Sonic before kick him to the rock.

"SONIC" yelled Hikari as she ran to him, tries to help him but Taichi and Tailmon quickly stop her

"No It dangerous, Hikari" said Taichi tries to stop her.

"Let me go" yelled Hikari as she tries to struggle out of her brother arms.

"Hikari, you can't help him. It's too dangerous." said Tailmon trying to stop her

Hikari finally struggle out of their arms and running to Sonic to help him

"Hikari No" yelled Taichi

Mecha Sonic stand in front of Sonic grab his neck and point a gun in front of him.

"Hand over the Chaos Emeralds now or i will kill you and those kids" said Mecha Sonic ready to finish him

"Bite...my...spiney...blue...butt...chrome dome" said Sonic choking.

"By why do i bother wasting my time with you, Sonic ? " said Mecha Sonic angrilly ready for an attack. Suddenly Mecha Sonic fedl someone tries to attack and saw Hikari smashed him with a large stick, however it doesn't hurt Mecha Sonic with a stick. He swiped her away and dropped Sonic. He walk to her with machine gun in his hand

"HIKARI" yelled the Digidestined

"Annoying pathenic little girl, Ggrhh you just wasting my time to get the Chaos Emeralds, this time I WILL CRUSH YOU" Mecha Sonic yelled ready to kill her with his gun. Hikari is only cries when she see Mecha Sonic is ready to kill her with his machine gun. Sonic recovered himself as see Hikari is in danger for her life

"Hikar NO! " shouted Sonic as he quickly stand up and attack Mecha Sonic with Homing Attack, knocked him back to the wall rock.

"Are you alright ?" Sonic asked her

"I'm okay" said Hikari breath heavily. He check her body. Luckilly she doesn't has a wound on her body from Mecha Sonic attack. Mecha Sonic create the shockwave, destroy the wall rock make it collaspe, the Chosen Children and the digimon run away to avoid the rock

"Hikari, Sonic" yelled Taichi attemp to get Hikari and Sonic but Sora and Jou grab him arm.

"Let me Go Sora, Jou. I must save them" Taichi yeoled tries struggle out of Sora and Jou arm

"No you can't go through there." Jou said trying to stop Taichi

Sonic pick Hikari into his arm and jumped away from the falling rock. Mecha Sonic charge an attack and aim to them after they escape the rocks

"DIE" Mecha Sonic shot a very powerful energy ball to Sonic and Hikari. Sonic quickly wrap him arm around Hikari to cover her from the energy ball cause a large explosion. When the smoke disappeared Hikari is show no harm from the attack. However Sonic is injured after he take all the damage from the energy ball and laid down to the ground.

"Sonic" Hikari yelled in worried with the tear in her eyes, Sonic tries to stand up, Hikari is holding him to help him stand up.

"I'm okay Hikari. Don't worry about me" Sonic reassure to not make Hikari worried. Mecha Sonic landed in front of them make Hikari scared.

"It seem you have a big determination,Sonic." Mecha Sonic said.

"Why you tries to hurt the children, They aren't do anything ?" Sonic asked him while protecting Hikari behind him

"I don't care what you say, i just want to kill them icluding you and Shadow to get the Chaos Emeralds and make the 3 universe (digital world, real world and Sonic world) get better, hand me the Chaos Emeralds and no one get hurt" said Mecha Sonic.

"No you make it become worse, i will not let you to get the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said

"Then prepare to die" Mecha Sonic power up himself. Hikari is terrified from Mecha Sonic as she is hiding behind Sonic , Sonic move her to behind him ready for his attack

Shadow show up kicked Mecha Sonic away. Mecha Sonic quickly recovered himself. Sonic quickly picked Hikari into his arm and move her to the Chosen Children before he go back to battle. Sonic and Shadow start attack Mecha Sonic together and kicked him to the rock wall. Mecha Sonic quickly recovered himself. Sonic and Shadow tries their best to fight back Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic shoot some missle to Sonic, Sonic managed to use Sourmesault to destroy the missle but he get kicked by Mecha Sonic when he teleported behind him.

"Chaos Control" Shadow stop the time and summon the thunderbolt around him. However Mecha Sonic disable Chaos control and kicked Shadow to the bolt which he get hit by his own attack. Sonic hit Mecha Sonic in the head use Homing Attack, do some combos before he kicked him away. Mecha Sonic teleported above him before he notice, slam him to the ground

"Darn it it he can disable my Chaos Control" Shadow moaned. Sonic quickly recovered and stand next to him.

"I have no choice, we must team work together" Sonic said which annoy Shadow first, but then he argee

"Fine, let do this" Shadow said smirked. They are ready to fight him

Mecha Sonic fly toward ready to attack them. Sonic and Shadow quickly split away before they kicked him from behind send him to the rock, Mecha Sonic recovered himself start to fight them. Sonic and Shadow fight him together which they get upper hand, Mecha Sonic punched Shadow but get kicked by Sonic. Mecha Sonic shot some energy ball to Sonic, Sonic dodging the energy ball attemp to kick Mecha Sonic but he dodge the attack. Mecha Sonic punched Sonic away, Shadow returned and punched Mecha Sonic from behind Sonic recovered and run along with Shadow to chase Mecha Sonic.

"Sonic, Shadow you can do this" The Chosen Children and the digimon are cheering them

They kicked Mecha Sonic away, Shadow use Chaos Spear while Sonic use Sonic Wave hit him with their attack. Mecha Sonic burst out from the Underground and attack the 2 hedgehogs, He throw the rock to them, send them away. Mecha Sonic attempted to attack Shadow, he quickly dodge his punch and get hit by Sonic with Homing Attack. They bounce him 5 times before Shadow do Chaos Nightmare and Sonic axe kicked him to the ground

"Chaos Lance"

"Whirlwind"

Their attack hit Mecha Sonic while he get up cause a large explosion. Mecha Sonic get angry and power up himself

"That ENOUGH" yelled Mecha Sonic as he attack the 2 hedgehogs, threw many hits to them. Finally he slam the 2 hedgehog to the ground threw a powerful blast caused them unconsious. A Chaos Emerald are on his feet as he pick it up. Sonic still consious from the powerful blast attack try his best to grab a yellow chaos emeralds in front of him. Mecha Sonic teleport to Sonic, stomp his hand badly caused Sonic scream in pain and kicked him away

"No" yelled Hikari tear fall down her eyes

"SONIC, SHADOW" yelled The Digidestined and their digimon

Sonic tries to stand up slowly even though he was badly injured. He determine to destroy Mecha Sonic to avenge his friends. Mecha Sonic trade punched Sonic in the face and he beat Sonic down before he punched him away. Sonic got up slowly, he refuse to give up

"I not give up" Sonic whispered, tries to stand. His body is hurt everywhere now but he won't let Mecha Sonic steal the Chaos Emeralds. He will fight him until his last breath. Hikari has a lot of tears in her eyes, she is about to tell Sonic to stop but she can't. The Chosen Children and the digimon are terrified and shocked about how cruel Mecha Sonic is. The digimon want to help him but they are out of energy, they can't digivolve anymore. Mecha Sonic punched Sonic in the gut, grab his leg and slam him to the ground before he stomped Sonic many times cause Sonic scream in pain. Sora and Mimi cover their eyes as they can't see that scene anymore. Palmon, Biyomon, Patamon and Tailmon burried their face in their partner chest. Mecha Sonic kicked Sonic away. Sonic got up slowly, Mecha Sonic get annoyed by Sonic still not give up. Despite Mecha Sonic power, Sonic refuses to stay down, and takes every blow Mecha Sonic lands on him, he shot a powerful beam to Sonic to finish him off, but Sonic hasn't not give up yet, he is standing up while he is clutching his arm.

"I'm not gonna let...you take the... Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said weakly. Mecha Sonic get angry as he trade punched Sonic face knock him against the rock wall Mecha Sonic quickly teleported and slam him to the ground, Sonic still tries to stand

"Why don't you give up this time" Mecha Sonic groaned annoyed before he fire many energy balls at Sonic caused he scream in pain. Mecha Sonic finished him with fire powerful beam at him caused large explosion, Sonic now officially unconscious. Mecha Sonic landed in front of Sonic and picked the 2 Chaos Emeralds

"This is the consequence of you when you do not give me that chaos emeralds" said Mecha Sonic teleported away

Everyone run toward the two unconscious hedgehogs and try to wake them up. 30 minutes later Sonic eyes slowly opened he see Hikari and Tailmon looked at him worriedly

"Sonic, you awake" said Hikari happily as she flung her arm around his neck, give him a bone crushing hug. This caught Sonic off guard but he calm down quickly

"Sorry for make you worried" said Sonic hugged her back around her waist

"I'm so sorry Sonic. This is all my fault, i caused a lot of trouble for you" sobbed Hikari in his shoulder

"Hey it's okay. You saved me you know, you are really brave" Sonic said but Hikari cries even more. He comforted her while he rubbed her back

Shadow also wake up. The Digidestined and their digimon cheer up as they see Sonic and Shadow wake up. Sonic and Shadow still injured as they try to move themself

"You still hurt, Sonic" said Hikari as she grab his shoulder and pull him down

"I'm really okay Hikari. Don't worry about me" said Sonic before he lift her up

"So Anyone go with me to Puppetmon masion" suggest Taichi

""I'm not going." said Mimi

"Why not come on come with us" said Sora

"We lost our friends. I don't want to see the fight anymore" said Mimi

"Well maybe Sonic friends will help us" said Taichi

"I wish Sonic friends is here" said Hikari

"Sonic has been lost his friends as you know" said Shadow

"Wait What" shouted Everyone except Sonic and Shadow

"Sorry guy. It good time to tell story about it" said Sonic.

(fade to flashback of Mobius. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese rest peacefully)

"My home world was called Mobius. It was a lush, green and peaceful place. Most of the time, I would hang out or just chill with my friends. It was a very carefree lifestyle." narrated Sonic

(fade to a laboratory with Dr. Eggman)

"Carefree, that is... until the power hungry Dr Eggman came along." narrated Sonic

(Eggman laughs, pan out to Death Egg)

"His base of operations was within a huge floating fortress that orbited the planet. It was known as the Death Egg. Where he "hatched" many schemes to enslave Mobius by turning the inhabitants into his robotic slaves."

(shift back to Sonic in Eggman's base, with Eggman in a mecha-suit)

"I then took it upon myself to thwart his evil plans. Time and time again."

(Sonic defeats Eggman. Fade to black)

"Frustrated by the amount of defeats at my hands. Eggman then took a different approach..."

(switch to field with Sonic facing a robotic clone of himself)

"He then started sending robotic versions of myself. Hoping he could outsmart me..."

(Sonic defeats Sonic clone. Fade to black)

"Naturally, they were no match for me. But the Doc was persistent. He continued to build upgraded versions, hoping that one of them would succeed."

(still in black, show three Sonic clones, pausing at the third one)

"However, There was one Sonic robot that stood out from the others. He was named "Metal Sonic"."

(Metal Sonic's eyes glow. Switch to a platform in space, where Sonic defeats Metal Sonic)

"Even though I was able to defeat him, he had something the other Sonic Robots didn't. A strong will. He continued to rechallenge me, returning faster and more powerful than before. But still, I prevailed. Which only fueled his desire of finally beating me."

(Door opens briefly in the darkness, and Metal Sonic, silhouetted in shadow, enters. Door closes.)

"But, one night back at the Death Egg, everything took a turn for the worse..."

(light turns on. Metal Sonic is in a room with the previous three deactivated Sonic clones)

"He somehow managed to sneak into Eggman's top secret facility. That's when he made his move..."

(Metal Sonic and the other Sonic clones flash white. Lightning shoots out of Metal Sonic's hands. The four robots merge into another robot. The transformation finishes.)

"Metal Sonic merged with all of the older Sonic Robots, and transformed into one Super Robot. Turbo Mecha Sonic!"

(pan left to reveal an angry Eggman. Mecha Sonic turns his head.)

"But it didn't take long for Eggman to find out what was going on, and he threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for his disobedience."

(Eggman points a finger at Mecha Sonic. Zoom in on Mecha Sonic)

"But Mecha Sonic had become so powerful, he felt he shouldn't be taking orders from an inferior being. So he broke free from Eggman's control and became his own master..."

(Mecha Sonic summons a ball of energy. Eggman becomes frightened. Outside the Death Egg, explosions can be seen. The Death Egg descends. Flash of white)

"Nothing could prepare us for the day the Death Egg crashed into Mobius..."

(Scene changes to how Sonic on a hill, watching the Death Egg impact Mobius creating a large shockwave. Mobius is darkened)

"The collision shook the entire planet, Shrouding it in thick black clouds that blocked out the sun..."

(Show Mecha Sonic on a hill.)

"Mecha Sonic somehow survived the explosion. Looking upon the carnage that his actions had inflicted. This sight triggered something within him, A lust for power and a thirst for destruction. But although his transformation made him stronger, he wasn't invincible. He needed the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to become complete. So he used the opportunity to search for them, as well as attack the helpless animals during the turmoil..."

(fade to black)

"Starting with my friends..."

(show Mecha Sonic holding Tails by the neck)

"My best friend Tails, was his first victim..."

(zoom out, switch to Mecha Sonic holding a gun to an unconscious or dead Amy)

"Followed by Amy..."

(switch to Mecha Sonic hovering and holding a gun over a downed Knuckles)

"Not even Knuckles the Echidna was a match for him..."

(zoom in on Mecha Sonic, who shoots Knuckles. Fade to black)

"And Cream and Cheese..."

(show Mecha Sonic teleporting into a field. Cream and Cheese run into him, stop short, and stare in horror. Mecha Sonic takes out his gun. Zoom in on a terrified Cream, fade to white)

"They never stood a chance..."

(show Mecha Sonic in a burning field)

"Within a few short hours, more than half of Mobius was reduced to a burning wasteland. The inhabitants wiped out, and six of the seven Chaos Emeralds were now in Mecha Sonic's possession..."

(switch to a close-up of Sonic, holding the green Emerald, in the burning field)

"The last Emerald of which was mine..."

(zoom out to show Sonic is right next to Mecha Sonic)

"With nowhere to run or hide, I finally confronted him in what was to be my toughest battle yet..."

(show stills of Mecha Sonic beating up Sonic in midair through a double-kick, single-kick, and elbow. Show a downed Sonic, with Mecha Sonic standing triumphantly)

"But despite my best efforts, I was flattened, rolled up and tossed aside by his overwhelming power..."

(Mecha Sonic takes out the seven Chaos Emeralds which circle him. He bursts with energy)

"From this point, I could only watch as he started his terrifying transformation. That is... until Shadow intervened..."

(Shadow appears from the right, touching the Chaos Emeralds, which disappear. Mecha Sonic loses his energy)

"Shadow used his natural ability of "Chaos Control" to warp the Emeralds to your world out of Mecha Sonic's reach. Thus preventing him from transforming him into his complete stage..."

(Sonic gets up on Mecha Sonic's other side)

"With the Emeralds gone, plus me and Shadow working together, we had pretty good odds of winning. But Mecha Sonic recover himself fast and get stronger and totally overpowered us. He use the Chaos Control i tries to tackle him."

(Mecha Sonic hovers and curls up. Sonic tackle him as he flashes, three lightning bolts surging out of him)

"He teleported to the digital world with me. Me and Mecha Sonic have another battle"

( _Showing Sonic and Mecha Sonic Fighting in digital world_ )

"And of course, you all know what happened after that..."

The Digidestined and their digimon are in shocked at Sonic backstory. The girls cried as how sad his story is. Tailmon, Biyomon and Palmon tries to comfort the girls. The boys are not cry but they feel bad for Sonic. Hikari is hugging Sonic around his neck when he carry her. It take 3 minutes to the girls stop crying

"Indeed it is. And the same thing could happen to the Digital World if we don't act fast. If Mecha Sonic gets all seven Emeralds, all is lost. So, do you guys think you're up to the challenge?" said Sonic

The Digidestined nodded as they argee to help Sonic except Yamato he has think. Sonic, Shadow, the Chosen Children and the digimon walk off the roads.

"The roads might be different, but the place we end up in is the same." Tailmon smiles.

"I mean, think about it; if they truly are the DigiDestined, they're destined to be together once again. At least that's the way I hope it works out." Tailmon says.

"So what are you guy waiting for. Let go" Sonic said. Sonic, Shadow and the chosen children walk to search the chaos emeralds

"Sonic, Do you still have the Chaos Emeralds" said Shadow

"He stole it from us, I don't know where to find him anyway" said Sonic

"Damn it. If i meet him again i will kill him" grumble Shadow

"A Chaos Emeralds may be in Puppetmon masion or maybe somewhere." said Izzy scan his radar

"Here's a good idea, let's break up into two groups instead of one big one." Sora suggests.

"Sorry, but I really need to do this alone." said Matt.

"Not even the entire world, 3 universe are depending on us and we all have to save it together. We need to find the Chaos Emeralds before he does or he will destroy 3 world and recreate it" said Sonic

"How about it Yamato? Are we still a team?" Taichi asked him with a smile as he held his hand out to the blonde.

He looked down sadly as he was still trying to figure things out.

"What's wrong?" T.K. asks.

"Kid, you okay" Sonic asked Yamato

"Hey, let's put the past behind us." Taichi said setting his hand down.

"I know but you wouldn't understand." Matt says as he turned and walked off.

"Hey, I say that you and I should let bygones be bygones." Tai calls.

"Oh. Well, I believe in you and I'm not gonna stand in your way." Sora smiles.

"You just better come back okay or else you'll be in big trouble." said Sonic. Yamato nodded

"What am I supposed to do without you Matt?" T.K. asked.

"You're a big kid now. You can take care of yourself, T.K.." Matt assures T.K.

"Yeah, but…" said T.K. sadly.

"Don't worry; we'll be here for you. Besides, you know how big brothers are. They need their own space. Everything will be fine." said Sora making him smile and nod as she set her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, see ya. Good bye everyone." said Matt .

He then turned and walked off into the forest

To be continues


	7. Battle in Puppetmon masion

Sonic, Shadow, the Chosen Children and the digimon walk off the roads.

"The roads might be different, but the place we end up in is the same." Tailmon smiles.

"I mean, think about it; if they truly are the DigiDestined, they're destined to be together once again. At least that's the way I hope it works out." Tailmon says.

"So what are you guy waiting for. Let go" Sonic said. Sonic, Shadow and the chosen children walk to search the chaos emeralds

"Sonic, Do you still have the Chaos Emeralds" said Shadow

"He stole it from us, I don't know where to find him anyway" said Sonic

"Damn it. If i meet him again i will kill him" grumble Shadow

"A Chaos Emeralds may be in Puppetmon masion or maybe somewhere." said Izzy scan his radar

"Here's a good idea, let's break up into two groups instead of one big one." Sora suggests.

"Sorry, but I really need to do this alone." said Matt.

"Not even the entire world, 3 universe are depending on us and we all have to save it together. We need to find the Chaos Emeralds before he does or he will destroy 3 world and recreate it" said Sonic

"How about it Yamato? Are we still a team?" Taichi asked him with a smile as he held his hand out to the blonde.

He looked down sadly as he was still trying to figure things out.

"What's wrong?" T.K. asks.

"Kid, you okay" Sonic asked Yamato

"Hey, let's put the past behind us." Taichi said setting his hand down.

"I know but you wouldn't understand." Matt says as he turned and walked off.

"Hey, I say that you and I should let bygones be bygones." Tai calls.

"Oh. Well, I believe in you and I'm not gonna stand in your way." Sora smiles.

"You just better come back okay or else you'll be in big trouble." said Sonic. Yamato nodded

"What am I supposed to do without you Matt?" T.K. asked.

"You're a big kid now. You can take care of yourself, T.K.." Matt assures T.K.

"Yeah, but…" said T.K. sadly.

"Don't worry; we'll be here for you. Besides, you know how big brothers are. They need their own space. Everything will be fine." said Sora making him smile and nod as she set her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, see ya. Good bye everyone." said Matt .

He then turned and walked off into the forest.

Mimi and Palmon stopped behind them, the girl frowning.

"Hmm, Mimi?" Sora asks as they all turned to her.

"What wrong ?" asked Sora

"Uh nothing, i just thinking" said Mimi

"Do you still come with us" asked Sonic

"Yeah" said Mimi followed everyone

"Gee, now we're all gonna be split up with Matt ." Patamon whines.

"Just when we were finally all together." Biyomon says.

"You may think we're separated, but we're really not." said Tailmon making the Digimon look at her.

"The roads might be different, but the place we end up in is the same." Gatomon smiles.

They all then turned and walked off, waving to Matt as he left them.

"I mean, think about it; if they truly are the DigiDestined, they're destined to be together once again. At least that's the way I hope it works out." said Tailmon.

"I hope so" said Taichi

"Okay guys at least we must work together like a team to defeat those Dark Master and find the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said as they are nodded except Shadow

"I rather to be alone than go with the kids" said Shadow

"No way we need they help. We can't do that alone" said Sonic

"No*

"Come on Shadow. Come with us" said Sora

"Well, Let's head over to Puppetmon's mansion instead maybe a chaos emeralds somewhere in his masion, Shadow." said T.K. with Patamon in his arms.

"We'll show you guys exactly where it is." said Patamon

"I suppose it's inevitable. He's one of the Dark Masters and we'll have to fight him sooner or later." said Izzy.

"Yeah, it's time somebody cut his strings instead of waiting around here. Let's take the fight to him for a change. If we don't hurry up, I'm afraid that three our worlds will be destroyed ." said Tailmon.

"You better listen to them, Shadow" Sonic said

"Grrr...Fine but get out of my way" Moaned Shadow

"Let's do it, Onii Chan." said Hikari tugging at her brother's shorts and he crossed his arms in thought.

"What a second you guys. Let's think this over. Puppetmon is a Mega Digimon and we won't be able to defeat him that easily." said Sora .

"Oh, in that case let's give up and go watch cartoons." T.K. snips.

"Let's fight." Patamon says eagerly.

"Wow Patamon you look like Shadow" said Sonic surprised

"Plus Sora we have WarGreymon. That's Mega Digimon which means we stand a chance at least. Beside we have Sonic and Shadow they both strong enough to defeat him" Taichi.

"Taichi has a point but the only fair thing to do is to take a vote. All those in favor of going to Puppetmon's mansion, raise your hand and say 'aye'." said Izzy .

"Aye!" Dracomon, Gatomon, Izzy, Kari, Koromon, Jou, Patamon,Mimi ,Palmon , Gomamon, Tentomon, T.K, said as they raised their hands or in Koromon's case ears.

"Looks like the ayes take it." said Sonic.

"Taichi you didn't vote." said Sora .

Taichi was just standing there with his arms crossed in deep thought.

'I wonder how Matt would vote. Knowing him he'd probably go the safe route.'Taichi thought.

"So Taichi what do you think?" asked Joe. .

'And what about T.K.? With Matt not here it's my job to make sure nothing happens to him but then again Joe is here and he'll look after T. Izzy is his best friend so he'll help out too.'Tai thought glancing from T.K. to Joe then Mimi and finally Izzy.

"What should we do, Onii chan" asked Hikari.

"Well, uh…" Taichi stutters.

"We're waiting for an answer." said Tentomon .

"Seriously you're usually an act first think later kind of guy." said Sonic

'After all we've been through he can't really be thinking about going.' Sora thought as she looks over her best friend in worry.

"Alright, we're going, but just to look around. But we don't necessarily have to start any trouble." said Taichi as he walks over to the group.

"But at first we need a tactic to defeat Puppetmon" said Sonic

"Right!" Everyone who agreed said except Shadow silent but argee to follow them

"Okay, follow me, it's this way." said T.K. as he ran with everyone but Sora.

"Sora?" asked Taichi as he turns to her.

"I'll go along with your decision, but I'm still not sure it's safe." Sora says.

"I know its dangerous Sora and we're not looking for trouble, but if anything happens, Sonic, Shadow, Koromon, and I will hold off Puppetmon while you take the others and escape. I won't let anything happen to you."vsaid Taichi .

"You mean it?" asked Sora making her blush.

"Of course I do." said Tai blushing too.

"Okay then." Sora says and they both ran off to catch up with the others.

"What waiting so long, you two." said Sonic

"Sorry Sonic" said Taichi

They just arrived at Puppetmon's mansion and were a safe distance way with Taichi looking through his telescope to take a look at it.

"So that's Puppetmon's mansion, huh? There are two guards! See who they are." said Taichi as he handed his Digivice over to Izzy who had his laptop opened.

The redhead took it and placed the Digivice into the slot to check out the Digimon.

"Analyzing. One of them is Floramon. She's a plant type Digimon who digivolves like a reptile. Her main attack is Rain of Pollen." Izzy says. "And the other guard is…Deramon. At first glance it looks like a bird type Digimon, but it's actually got a plant growing out of its back. Prodigious." He says.

"So they're not Ultimate Digimon, right?" asked Taichi.

"Right." said Izzy handing the Digivice back to the Child of Courage.

"Actually Izzy I rechecked and it turns out Deramon is an Ultimate Digimon just not a very strong one." said Joe to Izzy reading the data his Digivice's Digimon Analyzer.

"None the less we should be careful. They could be quite dangerous. Shall we go?" Tentomon asks as he flew off.

"Wait!" Tai calls to him.

"Hmm?" Tentomon asks as he stopped near Hikari and T.K.

"There might be more guards inside. I'll go inside with Sonic and Shadow and make sure the coast is clear. You guys wait here until we get back." said Taichi.

"You better watch out for the guards attack suddenly" said Sonic. Taichi nodded

"But I think Patamon and I should go with you three. After all, we're the only ones who know where everything is in there." T.K. says.

"Right." Patamon chirped.

"Sorry kid it might be dangerous." Sonic.

"Come on Sonic; don't treat me like a little kid." T.K. says.

"But you are a kid, T.K." said Taichi.

"Don't be idiot kid, T.K." said Shadow

"What if we go together as a team?" Hikari asks.

"I agree with Hikari. There's nothing to be afraid of if we all go together." said Izzy as he raises his hand.

"What do we do, Taichi? You decide." said Koromon.

"All right everyone, we're going. Follow me." said Taichi getting his spunk back.

"What are waiting for. Let go" said Sonic.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!"

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouts firing his attack at Floramon.

"I'll get him. Pepper Breath!" Agumon sends a fireball at Deramon burning him a bit.

"If you wanted fried chicken, you could've asked." said Deramon frowning at Agumon.

"Sorry, we thought you guys were out here protecting Puppetmon's mansion." Agumon says.

"Oh, so you barbeque me?" Deramon snips as Floramon stepped up beside him.

"We're not here protecting anything." said Floramon .

"Sorry, it was the guys' fault." said Palmon jabbing a finger in Tentomon and Agumon's direction.

"Then what are you guys doing?" asked Somic running up to Deramon.

"We were supposed to be Puppetmon's playmates. You know someone to attack when he gets bored. Let me fill you in on a little secret. Puppetmon is an obnoxious jerk and none of us around this place can stand him." Deramon says with his hands cupped over his beak as T.K. had his hand by his ear like they were sharing a secret with each other.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Puppetmon doesn't have any friends even though he thinks he does." said T.K..

"That's right." said Patamon.

"Wow, what could be worse than life without a single friend?" asked Hikari.

"A little box lined with fly paper." Sonic jokes making Kari, Mimi and Palmon laugh.

"Ha! So is Puppetmon inside the house right now?" asked Taichi. Shadow tries to sense the chaos emeralds energy

"I think he's out being fumigated for said termites." Deramon.

"I wonder if he's taken apart piece by piece." said Mimi.

"So what should we do, Taichi?" Agumon asks.

"Now's a good chance to take a look inside of the mansion." said Taichi.

"Deramon, will you show us around?" T.K. asks.

"Sure, I used to be a tour guide at Digimon Studios." Deramon says as he and Floramon then turned and starts to lead the DigiDestined in before they stopped and turned back to them. "Oh, no video cameras, flash photography, food or drink are allowed during the tour." He says.

"Great, let's go!" Everyone says.

"The structure was built before the digital revolution." Deramon says as we all followed him off into the mansion.

"Sonic. Can you feel that ?" asked Shadow feel something bad come to the masion

"What,i can't feel anything" said Sonic

"Never mind let keep going" said Shadow as two hedgehog s run catch up with the other

Back at Puppetmon's mansion. Floramon and Deramon pushed the door open to show a large staircase in front of the DigiDestined and two hedgehogs with a big blue present with a red bow on it. Out of it popped what looked like an army robot that shot at them making them split up and run so they didn't get hit, Sonic, Shadow, Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Mimi, Biyomon, Gatomon, Palmon, l and Deramon going one way with T.K., Izzy, Joe, Patamon, Tentomon, Agumon, Gomamon, and Floramon going the other way.

"What was that?!" asked Taichi.

"It's a Jack-in-the-box with a serious attitude." aaid Deramon .

"You wouldn't happen to be leading us into some sort of trap would you Deramon?" asked Shadow angrily.

"Yeah" agree Taichi

"Why of course not. I would never try anything as deceitful as Puppetmon. Cross my wings and hope to fly, honest." Deramon says bowing.

"I believe him Onii Chan. How about you?" Hikari asks her brother.

"Hmm." Taichi says crossing his arms as he thinks.

Meanwhile T.K and his group came up upon a fire truck that was in the middle of the hallway.

"It's a toy." Patamon says as he,Agumon and Gomamon gathered around it.

"Oh no! Make sure you don't touch it!" Floramon warns but it was too late since Patamon placed his paw on it and the red light on the truck lit up.

"Uh oh." said Patamon .

"What's happening?" asked Agumon.

"Watch out, get down!" yelled Floramon as she grabbed it and threw the truck out of the window.

They all dove to the floor as the truck blew up, smoke coming in from the window.

"It was a heat activated bomb." said Izzy .

"That stupid piece of drift wood has a brain for danger." said Gomamon.

"He's completely insane." said Joe brushing the dirt off his shoulders.

"That's why I said don't touch anything." Floramon says sternly.

Patamon was on Agumon's head, both ducking their heads down.

"Sorry." They say.

Meanwhile Puppetmon was making his way to his mansion.

"Hmm, who should I play with next?" Puppetmon asks himself.

"Puppetmon's coming back. Are you ready?" Sonic asks as he, Shadow, Agumon, Taichi, Gomamon, and Izzy had a cannon pointing out of the window that Tai had looked out of with his telescope to spot the Master of Wood.

"It would help if I had some idea of how it worked." said Izzy.

"You do it." said Agumon turning to Floramon and Deramon.

"What?! That's against every principle I stand for." said Deramon .

"Yeah, but think of it this way; ya get to teach that jerk a lesson he deserves." said Gomamon

"Alright everyone get ready. This will be a long fight" said Sonic as everyone nodded

Deramon seemed to be thinking this over before he nodded.

"All right, what the heck? I'll do it. But don't tell Puppetmon, it'll be our secret." said Deramon as he held a feather up to his beak and made a shushing sound.

"Yeah, yeah." Tai smirks.

"We know." aaid Agumon.

Floramon and Deramon then both pushed the cannon over to the window.

"I've got him in my sights." said Deramon "Ready, aim…fire!" He yells.

The cannon balls started to blast at Puppetmon making him turn and run off screaming in the other direction.

"Huh? What? Who's shooting at me?" asked Puppetmon as he ducks behind a tree root. "I know who it is. It's the DigiDestined and the two powerful hedgehogs. Hey that's not fair. You're using my toys!" He yells as he charges towards the mansion.

Meanwhile at Puppetmon's mansion Floramon and Deramon were still firing the cannon at Puppetmon to try and keep him away from the mansion.

"Take that!" Deramon cries as Floramon kept loading the canon so that they could fire Puppetmon who as racing to his house. "Here he comes." He says.

"Oh no!" Floramon gasps.

"He's mad." Deramon comments.

"Well, we are shooting at him." said Floramon .

"I bet they don't invite Puppetmon to their birthday parties." said Taichi

"I think it's a good thing they're finally releasing their hostility." said Sora .

"Get out now!" Puppetmon yells.

Floramon and Deramon looked out the window and then screamed before they ducked back in and started running.

"You guys know you're not allowed upstairs! My room is off limits! Take care of my toys!" Puppetmon rants.

Gatomon went over to the canon and hopped up onto it, looking down at Puppetmon with a grin.

"I'd say that you need to learn a little more about good manners. We're not hurting anything except maybe you." said Gatomon .

A second later the DigiDestined burst out the front door after Tai and Agumon kicked it open.

"We've had it with you, Puppetmon. You're toast." said Sonic.

"Oh, now you wanna play, huh? How about a game of follow the leader?" asked Puppetmon as he turned and ran.

"Come back here ya puny toothpick! You play with us and you're gonna lose." taunted Sonic as they all chased after him.

Before we could catch up to him, these red plant Digimon sprouted from the ground laughing in a very annoying way.

"Huh? It's a trick." Agumon says.

"Not our best move." aaid Tailmkn as they were all surrounded by the vegetable Digimon.

"Well put, punk. See, T.K.? I have friends after all. Problem is, they don't like you." Puppetmon laughs.

T.K. and Patamon both glared at Puppetmon who was on the ground holding his stomach as he laughs.

"And what they don't like they destroy." said Puppetmon .

"Yeah, boss!" The veggie heads says.

"RedVeggiemon have extremely violet tempers. That's why their faces are always red. Not exactly the friendly type." Izzy explained after looking the Digimon up on his analyzer.

"That's funny what you said Puppetmon because the same goes for me." said Sonic standing in front of Hikari.

"It's time to do some weed whacking." Taichi says also holding up his Digivice.

"Alright let fight" said Sonic

Biyomon, Lunamon, Patamon, and Tentomon all digivolved.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon fires his attack at the RedVeggiemon taking a lot out.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon sends large fireballs at the RedVeggiemon.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon drew several ice arrows from her back and fires them at the RedVeggiemon.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon punches forward sending an energy attack at the RedVeggiemon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon punches the remaining RedVeggiemon out with her fist.

"You guys are about as useful as a load of stinky rotting vegetables. I've had it with you." Puppetmon rants.

Sonic twirl kick RedVeggiemon bounches him with Shadow many times. "Chaos Spear" fire the spear finished him

"Now Puppetmon it your turn now" said Sonic

"Try and stop us now." said Taichi holding out his Digivice as a pillar of orange aura shots from him.

"Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon attack Puppetmon

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon swings his staff and meets both attacks creating a medium sized explosion causing all three to jump away.

"Think you're so smart? Nobody toys with me." Puppetmon says as he used his strings to trap WarGreymon.

"He's got us strung up." WarGreymon groans as he and Examon tried to break free of the strings, but Puppetmon turned them towards the DigiDestined.

"The enemy's that way." Puppetmon says while WarGreymon tripped flew over him.

"WarGreymon!" Tai gasps.

"Don't come too close. I don't know what he'll make me do." WarGreymon warned as he was then lifted into the air.

He was then thrown down to try and attack Tai and Sora, but they ran away so he only stabbed the ground with his claws.

"Hey don't forget someone behind you" said Shadow

"What" said Puppetmon. Shadow hit him many times kicked him away. Sonic spin attack him in the back.

"Hikari digivole Tailmon now" yelled Sonic as he kicked Puppetmon away. "Puppet pummel"

"Sonic wave"

Each attack hit each other caused big explosion. Shadow punched Puppetmon from behind

"Hikari!" Tailmon shouts.

Hikari was then surrounded by pink aura as her Digivice turns pink and her Crest of Light symbol shoots out of her tag.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Got cha." Angewomon says as she swooped down and scooped Hikari into her arms as Wargreymon struggled to free himself. Sonic pound Puppetmon to the ground. Shadow kicked him to the rock

"Damn it they are strong" said Puppetmon angrily

The DigiDestined all started running, Puppetmon making WarGreymon chase after them and he was gaining on Sora and Izzy pretty fast and was gaining on Joe and Mimi.

"Keep running kids. I don't want to catch you." said WarGreymon slas their crests start glowing.

Izzy was then surrounded by purple aura as his Digivice turns purple and his Crest of Knowledge shoots out of his tag.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

Sora was then surrounded by red aura as her Digivice turns red and her Crest of Love symbol shoots out of her tag.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Joe, Mimi look out!" Sonic shouts about to thrust Ambrosius on them.

Joe was then surrounded by silver aura as her Digivice turns rose and her Crest of reliability symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Gomamon digivole to...Zudomon!" Zudomon moves fast and uses his hammer to block both Examon lance and WarGreymon's claws.

"Horn Bluster!" MegaKabuterimon fired his attack and hits Puppetmon causing his staff to go flying only for Garudamon to crush it in her talons. Sonic spin attack Puppetmon. "Chaos Control" yelled Shadow. he disappeared throw many huts at Puppetmon

Puppetmon was shaking in fear as he realized he was outnumbered by Shadow attack and the Champion, Ultimate, and Mega Digimon. Zudomon stood between Angewomon and Angemon while WarGreymon were on the other side, then Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon covered the last two sides to box him in.

"I'm-I'm-I'm not afraid of you. I'll get you." said Puppetmon trying to put up a brave front. "If I were you, I'd reconsider." Taichi says as he stepped up.

Sonic axe kicked Puppetmon. Shadow threw the spear cause an explosion.

[Flashback]

"Wait a minute, we gotta be careful! The DigiDestined are strong – stronger than I suspected, and to underestimate them could be disastrous!" Cherrymon shouts.

"What?! Spit it out already! Are you saying that I might lose?" Puppetmon asks.

"I'm only saying that I think you should take them seriously. There's something about them." Cherrymon says.

[End Flashback]

'What does he mean by that? I've got more powers then they ever will.' Puppetmon thinks in his head trying to figure out what Cherrymon meant. "Fools, I'm never gonna lose to you! Watch!" He says.

White lights flashed from his eyes as a colorful house rose up from the ground and grew out some arms and legs.

"I know something you don't." Puppetmon snags as he ran away.

Everyone cried out as the house monster yells at the DigiDestined, Sonic and Shadow and then lifted his foot up to step on them. Meanwhile with the other DigiDestined, the house Puppetmon brought to life was about to slam its foot on them.

"Don't worry I've got it covered, get moving." WarGreymon says holding the wooden foot.

"Ah!" Hikari screams as one of the house's wooden hands tried to grab her but Angewomon stopped it.

"Hikari come on." Taichi says with his hand reached out to his sister.

The house manages to free itself from WarGreymon and Angewomon's grip thanks to Puppetmon's interference.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon fired her attack but it did nothing.

"It just fizzled out." Sora gasped when her Ultimate Digimon's attack didn't work.

"MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy cries when his partner was hit back.

"T.K., hurry, run!" Angemon cries as he stood in front of the Child of Hope.

"OK, good luck." said T.K. .

"Haha I'm out of here. Happy house wrecking if you can." Puppetmon says running away.

"Take me too." A RedVeggiemon says.

"Are you joking? Do I look like I want your company? Take this, Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon attacked the RedVeggiemon with his wooden cross puppet controller causing the tree of fall as well.

"Out on my way" yelled Shadow with red aura around him

"Everyone watch out" yelled Sonic. The digimon protect the Digidestined. "Chaos Blast" the red explosion cause the house destroyed set everyone are free.

"Chase after him" ordered Somic

Sonic and Shadow chased Puppetmon

"Damn it how are they escape"said Puppetmon

Just then in the shadows a pair of glowing yellow eyes is seen which is revealed to be MetalGarurumon.

"Who's that behind me?" Puppetmon asks as he turns around to see MetalGarurumon. "Well it's about time. Get them! Do some major damage and I want no foul ups." He says to MetalGarurumon who just stands there staring at him. "Huh? What's with you? Daydreaming again, huh." He says attaching his strings to MetalGarurumon. "Now MetalGarurumon sock it to 'em. Hey this isn't working here. Remember you're supposed to obey me. I'm the boss." He says.

"Think again. You're washed up Puppetmon. Nobodies gonna be on your side because you don't care about them." Matt says to Puppetmon.

"I'm still strong and it doesn't matter what they think. They're still gonna do what I tell them to do." Puppetmon says as he charges at MetalGarurumon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon spews cold air at absolute zero at Puppetmon completely freezing him.

"Cherrymon what is it that those kids have that I don't?" Puppetmon asks as his gears stop moving. Sonic and Shadow charge their attack to Puppetmon

"NOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Puppetmon

"Chaos Spear"

"Sonic wave"

They throw each other into a freezing Puppetmon finished him

Matt looks at everyone but then walks off with MetalGarurumon. A second later the ground starts shaking and raising.

"Now that Puppetmon's been defeated, the forest is disappearing." Izzy explains.

"Run! We've gotta get out of here and fins a safe place!" Taichi yells and they all run away.

"Everyone grab my hand" yelled Sonic as the Digidestined and their digimon grab their hand each other, Taichi and Sora grab Sonic hand.

"Haaggghh" yelled Sonic as he break the sound barrier perform Sonic Boost cause everyone scream except Hikari. Shadpw also do Boost escape the forest go to the desert. He stopped release everyone e

"Oh god i have a headache right now" said Taichi as he shake his head

"He never go that fast before" said Sora.

"It fun" said Hikari excited

"Well it look like the Chaos Emeralds not in Puppetmon masion" said Sonic

"So the Chaos Emeralds not in the masion" said Shadow

"You think about it, it not easy to find a Chaos Emeralds without our Chaos Emeralds that Mecha Sonic stole it. Although I don't have a Chaos Emeralds, that don't mean I give up easily, we can still find it across the desert. So who gonna with me go through the desert rise your hand up" said Sonic point to the desert

"Aye" Everyone are rising their hand except Shadow, He sighed annoyed before he rise his hand up

"Alright Let go" Sonic said

Everyone walk across the desert to search the chaos emeralds

To be continues.


	8. How Sonic meet Hikari and Taichi

4 year ago when Taichi is 7 years old and Hikari is 4 years old (Hikari can talk) go a picnic with their parents in the forest. Hikari accident lost in jungle when she tries to chase a butterfly. She was scared affraid of darkness, she tries to search her parents and her brother.

"Otou Chan, Okaa Chan, Onii Chan" yelled Hikari ,she cries so hard.

Meanwhile in Sonic world

"Alright Eggman, what do you want from me tries to create a robot copy of myself again or tries to do something else" said Sonic

"But this time is different. I create a upgrade version of my Sonic robot. His name is Metal Sonic" said Dr Eggman. Metal Sonic eyes glow start attack Sonic. "Whoa" said Sonic jumped away from Metal Sonic attack he strike back with spin attacked Metal Sonic. Dr Eggman press a button create a portal

"What" exclaimed Sonic. Metal Sonic tackle him from behind get into the portal. They into Taichi world. Sonic kicked him away too high and far away

"Now where am i anyway" Said Sonic look around the forest, he run away with super speed

Meanwhile Hikari tries to search her parents amd her brother. Unfortunately for her, she meet a bear roar at her. She scream and tries to run away from a bear. It chase her, catch her and ready to bite, She screamed. Suddenly a blue ball hit a bear in it face kick it away. A bear tries to attack him with claws. He managed to dodge the claws and punched it, kicked it away. The bear scared and run away. A blue hedgehog named Sonic turn to face Hikari.

"You okay kid" said Sonic

She scared because she never see a talking blue hedgehog before

"Don't be affraid kid. I'm not gonna hurt you" said Sonic. Hikari grab his hand as she get up and take a walk with him

"So where your parents ?" asked Sonic

"I'm lost them, I tries to search fro them but i can't fight them" said Hikari cried

"Come on cheer up. We will find them anyway. Don't cry okay" said Sonic. Hikari nodded. After 5 minutes to walk

"Who are you and what kind of you as a hedgehog can talk?" asked Hikari

"I'm from another dimensions. My planet called Mobius. By the way my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and what your named kids? " introduced Sonic

"My name is Hikari Yagami" introduced Hikari

"Nice to meet you, Hikari" said Sonic. They continues find a way to get out the jungle.

"I'm afraid of darkness, Sonic" said Hikari scared by Darkness

"Come on kid, There nothing to afraid about the darkness" said Sonic

"Why?" asked Hikari innocently

"Because you are the light. Light can beat Darkness. Hikari is mean is light in english mean" explain Sonic

"Thanks Sonic" said Hikari with sad smile. They walk through the forest. A growl from Hikari stomach

"I'm hungry" said Hikari

"Yeah me too, i will search the food here. You need to stay here" said Sonic as Hikari nodded, He search the food around the forest. 15 minutes later he come back with the fruit in his arm and feed it to Hikari

"It's taste great" said Hikari as she eat a cherry

"Told ya" said Sonic as he took his first bite an apple. She smile at him before she continues to eat the cherrys and another fruit

Take another 15 minutes as they finished the food and continues to find a way out of the forest for a while. Hikari tired as she want to sleep Sonic see Hikari need to get sleep

"You need to sleep,Hikari you look tired" said Sonic

"I'm fine I... not...tired" yawned Hikari as she close her eyes,Sonic caught her quickly

"Well she sleep. I need to sleep too" said Sonic to himself. He lift Hikari and found a place that he and Hikari can sleep. He sat down in the green grass pull her to his lap as he thinking about his friends and himself

Morning Sonic wake up and look around the forest. He shook Hikari to wake her up

"What wrong Sonic" said Hikari as she rubbed her tired eyes

"Time to move Hikari before too late" said Hikari as she tries to walk. She too tired from sleeping that she couldn't move herself. Sonic look at her worried

"Alright climb to my back,Hikari. I will find a way to get out the forest" said Sonic as he slung Hikari in his back and run away with super speed.

"WHHEEEEEEEEE" yelled Hikari happily

"You like it" said Sonic as he speed up. 10 minutes later, he feel somthing bad happen he stopped

"Sonic why you stop" said Hikari

"SShhh quiet, something bad is here" said Sonic put her down. A yellow energy beam fire at them, Sonic grab her and jumped away from the energy beam.

"Metal Sonic !" said Sonic as he put Hikari down and ready to fight him. Metal Sonic attack him, Sonic block his attack kicked him away. Metal Sonic use his Maximum overdrive attack Sonic, He dodge his attack, hit him with Homing Attack. Sonic and Metal Sonic do their spin dash hit each other caused blue shockwave. Metal Sonic kicked away to the tree

"Sonic !" yelled Hikari, then she blow her whistle to wake him up. He wake up quickly attack him with boost, axe kicked him, flying kicked him away. Metal Sonic with red aura surronded him as he start to attack them

"Chaos Blast"

Sonic wrap his arm around Hikari to protect her from the red explosion then he run away with Hikari in his arm. Hikari hold his neck tightly. Metal Sonic begin to chase them and shoot them with his machine gun at them. Sonic hold Hikari tightly and dodging the bullets, Metal Sonic then shoot a lot of missles, Sonic tries to dodge a lot of missle. Metal Sonic chase them with Maximun overdrive. Sonic jumped away dodge his attack, kicked Metal Sonic. When he see a wormhole open up, he kicked the missle to Metal Sonic that hit him and send him back to the wormhole. The remaining of missles still chase them. It explode, he jumped away and escape the forest. He landed safety with Hikari in his arm put her down

"We are here. We ecape the forest" said Hikari

"HIKARI" Yelled by her brother named Taichi. "ONII CHAN" yelled Hikari back, she spotted her brother. She ran and hugged her brother tightly.

"Thanks god that you are okay" said Taichi hug her back. "Who help you out pf the forest" said Taichi. She point at the blue hedgehog who stand there. He look a little scared at he never see a hedgehog can stand with 2 feet

"Don't be afraid of him. He not hurt you, onii chan" said Hikari

"You are her brother, right ?" asked Sonic

"Yeah. I'm her brother. Thank for help her out and My name is Taichi Yagami " said Taichi

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice too meet ya" said Sonic shaking his hand

"Nice too meet you too,Sonic" said Taichi

"Well kid, you should take care of her. Don't let her go to the forest okay" said Sonic. Taichi nodded

"Well take her to your parents. I think your parents worried about your guys" said Somic

"Yeah right" laughed Taichi put his hand at the back of his head

"Can you stay with us little longer ? said Hikari

"Sorry kids. I have a lot of job to do. See ya later" said Sonic as he run away waving at them

"Bye Sonic" They waved back

3 week later Sonic became famous in the city and also in Japan, one day he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop exploring the area when he heard the sound of sirens in the streets, looking down he saw a bus full of kindergarten kids running at full speed and police cars running after it, he immediately knew what was going on and without a thought he jumped down the building and landed on the street floor in a crouched position, scaring the people that had stopped to see the pursuing.

They became even more scared when he took off at blinding speed after the cops and the bus, everyone saw as Sonic quickly reached the bus and jumped on it's ceiling, thinking that he was going to do something terrible to the kids, even though the bus was already hijacked by a criminal with the kids still inside, so imagine their surprise when the strange blue hedgehog thing went inside the bus by the ceiling door, and seconds later the bus came to a stop, with the doors sliding open and the hedgehog walking out of it with an unconscious criminal on his shoulders and a row of unharmed kids right behind him.

Sonic went to the authorities, gave them the criminal and walked away from the scene, when one of the cops asked what or who he was, Sonic turned his head back and said "Watashi wa Sonikku za Hejjihogu(I am Sonic The hedgehog)" while flashing his trademark smirk before disappearing from their view, they all wondered where did he go and if they would see him again. He meet Taichi and Hikari parents when they go for a picnic

One day Hikari run away from the house after she argue with her brother Taichi. Sonic see Hikari is running away from the apartment, he decided to follow her to find out what wrong with her. Sonic is looking forward in the park that Hikari enter. A sudden sniffing interrupted his trail of thought. He followed the sound of the noise and peeked through a nearby bush where the sound erupted from. There sat behind the bush, hugging her knees, sat Hikari.Sonic quietly walked over to the 4 years girl and silently sat down by Hikari. Crossing his legs he began to ponder his thoughts on what he should say to cheer her up

"What's the matter Hikari Chan?" Sonic asked.

Hikaro jumped at the sound of someone's voice. She opened her eyes and looked round in a panic, but when she noticed it was Sonic, she immediately calmed down.

"It's my brother, Sonic" Hikari said show her broken pink whistle

"He destroyed it" sobbed Hikari as she lean herself to his lap and wrap her arm around his neck

"Don't cry Hikari" said Sonic as he rubbed her back with his gloved hand. "I will buy an ice cream to cheer your up, okay" said Sonic. Hikari slowly nodded as she followed Sonic to the Ice cream truck. He buy 1 ice cream with 10 yen and hand it to Hikari

"Thanks Sonic" said Hikari as she take an ice cream. They have played each other for 2 hour, she still sad for her broken whistle. Sonic look at Hikari, know that she want the whistle back. He pull out a silver whistle

"Here take this, Hikari" said Sonic handed a silver whistle to Hikari

"You give this for me ?" asked Hikari

"Yeah you want it right" smiled Sonic. Hikari nodded happily as she hugged Sonic tightly

"Thanks you so much" said Hikari as she cried the tear of joy. Sonic return it before they broke the hug. Hikari take a silver whistle and wear around her neck. After that Sonic take Hikari back to her home

"Well i need a lot job to do, Hikari. See you later sometimes" said Sonic as he rubbed her head and run away wuth his super speed.

4 months later as Taichi and Hikari first meet Koromon. Now Koromon digivole to his champion form Greymon to against Parrotmon his ultimate form. He knock Greymon out

"GREYMON"

Taichi tries to hold her but she struggle to release herself. Parrotmon see them tries to wake Greymon he captured Hikari

"HIKARI" yelled Taichi

"ONII CHAN. HELP ME" yelled Hikari

A blue blur hit Parrotmon head and kicked him away and caught her from falling. Taichi look up and seeing Sonic holding his sister

"Sonic, You are back" said Hikari hugged Sonic. Sonic smile at her but Parrotmon recover himself. He gently put her down and protect both Taichi and Hikari. Parrotmon shot the lightning at him. He managed to dodge the lightning, smash him with Sonic Boost. "Sonic Destroyer" fly as speed of sound create the shockwave. Sonic jumped away to avoid the shockwave

"Hey you fast but not as fast as me" said Sonic as knock Parrotmon away

"Ho Ho Ho Ho" laughed a mysterious man

"Dr Eggman, Why you here" said Sonic.

"Well after Metal Sonic failed to destroy you. I found a egg from my computer and transform a small parrot. The computer said that he is a digimon" explain Dr Eggman

"Digimon? Wait you create a digital lifeform again in the Network" asked Sonic froze in shock

"That was a long time ago when i failed you as i tries to conrrupt Homestasis in the network. This time I tries to create another digital code create a digi egg and digivole into his ultimate form called Parrotmon. He is one of my greatest creation beside Metal Sonic and Egg Dragoon power up by Homestasis. Also i order him to destroy this world" explained Dr Eggman

"Digivolve you mean that a digimon can transform to a form that bigger and stronger?" said Sonic

"Of course he get stronger and bigger after he digivole." said Dr Eggman

"That why he is trying to destroy the city" said Taichi

"Now Parrotmon attack that blue hedgehog" ordered Dr Eggman pointed at him

"Mjölnir Thunder" create a blue electricity at Sonic. He spinning create a shield make it strike back to Parrotmon cause explosion. "Sonic Destroyer" fly as speed of sound. "You fast but I warn you i haven't touched my top speed yet" Parrotmon tries to attack him with the shockwave,he dodge the shocwave away.

(Note: Sonic not only move at speed of sound but he can move at speed of light without Light speed attack)

"Well i use it" smirked Sonic as he use his Light speed shoes make him move at speed of light as Parrotmon can't see him. He attacked Parrotmon at the time is freezing. He stopped and Parrotmon got knocked out. Parrotmon tries to attack him with his claws, Sonic easilly dodge the claws. He kicked Parrotmon face.

"Sonic Destroyer"

"Sonic Wave"

He create the wave make Parrotmon stop fly at speed of sound as it hit him. "Mjölnir Thunder" he threw his attack suddenly. Greymon wake up "Nova flame" fire the flame at Parrotmon knock him away

"Thanks. You actually save me. By the way what your name" said Sonic

"I'm Greymon and you are" said Greymon.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. By the way we should team up and defeat this Parrot" said Sonic

"What should we do. I can't beat him alone he also knock me out ?" said Greymon

"I think we should work together" said Sonic, Greymon nodded in argeement "Are you ready ?" asked Sonic, Greymon nodded

"Well let do it" said Sonic charge for fight

Greymon attack him first, he tackled Parrotmon to the ground, he punched the parrot in the face before he kicked him away. "Sonic Destroyer" his shockwave blow Greymon away, Parrotmon doesn't know that Sonic already here as he kicked the parrot in the face, perform Homing Attack on his stomach. Parrotmon swipe him away, he land on the wall and dash toward Parrotmon. He prepare his lightning attack to Sonic

"Nova Flames"

The blue flame hit Parrotmon before Sonic punched him on the face knock him away, he land next to Greymon. Sonic and Greymon run toward Parrotmon as they charging their attack. The blue hedgehog and orrange dinosaurs punched Parrotmon together send him to the building wall. Parrotmon roared with rage as he want to kill them

"I think he get angrier" said Sonic

"I must use my full power but the explosion will make me disappear with him " said Greymon

"Wait What?! There must be another way " said Sonic in surprise

"I have no choice, this is the only way to defeat him" said Greymon

"Alright i will lure him when you prepare your attack. Are you ready, Greymon"

"I'm ready now" Said Greymon

"Alright let move" said Sonic run toward Parrotmon. Greymon charge his attack. Sonic and Parrotmon fight each other. When Greymon ready to fire his blue flames. Sonic slam him to the ground with axe kick..

"GREYMON. NOW" yelled Sonic

"Nova Flames !!!" Greymon shoot the blue flames at Parrotmon destroying him.

"NOOOO. Parrotmon!!" yelled Dr Eggman. The attack from Greymon cause an explosion. They are disapearing

"Greymon!? Hang On i will save you" called Sonic run toward Greymon as he see Greymon disappearing along with Parrotmon

"Sonic,take care of them" said Greymon in his last word before he disappeared

"NO" Sonic yelled as he see Greymon disappeared with Parrotmon. Sonic look at Dr Eggman. Eggman shoot him with his laser gun, he dodge the laser and spin attacked Eggmobile.

"See ya later Eggman" smirked Sonic as he kicked Eggmobile to the portal. Sonic watch him get to the portal as turn to face the kid

"Greymon, Greymon where are you. Don't you play horsey with me" shouted Hikari. A few minutes everything back to normal the police are on their to come

"By the way, Do you guys bring a digimon named Greymon to this city ?" asked Sonic, Taichi put his hand on the back of his head

"No, Hikari does. She want to play horsey with him" said Taichi. Sonic smiled at them

"You should be careful around, Taichi. As you see Parrotmon already to capture her" said Sonic

"Thanks for saving her, Sonic" said Taichi

"Your Welcome" said Sonic gave him a thump up

The portal opened behind them.

"Well that mean i must say goodbye" said Sonic look at a portal behind him

"Sonic" said Hikari

"Yeah"

"Can you stay with me longer" said Hikari sadly.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I can't, i must protect my world from Dr Eggman" explained Sonic. He want to stay with Hikari longer, he feel bad for her but his job to protect Mobius is his compulsory he can't let Mobius taken over by Eggman

"Sonic !" said Hikari hugging Sonic tightly cries on his shoulder, Sonic hug her back and tries to comfort her. She love Sonic like her real brother. She doesn't want to be alone, she want Sonic to play with her also want Sonic to stay with her

"Don't cry Hikari. Someday we can see each other again, okay" He pulled from the hug and handed her his ring "Here take my ring, It will protect you from the darkness. And also to remember me, Hikari." said Sonic. She take his ring and hold it tightly.

"Sometimes i will visit you okay" said Sonic, Hikari nodded,he patted her head "Good girl" said Sonic as he put Hikari down. He walk to a portal

"Sayonara Sonikku" said Taichi and Hikari

"Sayonara Taichi, Hikari. I will visit you in sometimes" shouted Sonic as he move through a portal. The portal closed,Hikari feel sad as Sonic was gone now, she hold a ring tightly that Sonic give it to her

5 month later Taichi and Hikari move to Odaiba. Unfortunately Hikari get ill. 1 month later when Taichi get hone.

"Hey, I'm home!" A Young Taichi says entering the apartment. He saw Hikari watching cartoon. He want to play soccer, he doesn't leave her alone in home so he took Hikari outside

"Now watch me, just like that. No, that's not right...Hikari? Hikari!" Taichi shouts seeing his sister on the ground.

"What could you have been thinking!? You knew she was sick!" Yuuko says in tears after slapping Taichi across the face. After the day when Hikari in hospital he always blame himself about cause Hikari nearly death. Meanwhile in another world Sonic went to the portal to visit Taichi world again, Sonic know their location thanks to Tails GPS. The Gps comfirm that Taichi and Hikari are live in the apartment. Sonic grab a Chaos Emeralds

"Chaos Control"

Sonic appear behind Taichi, he see Taichi Taichi crying for unknow reason

"What wrong Taichi. Is something bad happen" said Sonic.

"Sonic" yelled Taichi as he hugged Sonic tightly make Sonic off guard before he calm himself

"What happen can you tell me about it? Is something wrong with Hikari?" Sonic asked

"She is sick but when i go home i see her watch cartoon, i thought she is better i took her outside and then she...is...collaspe. She nearly dead it because of me, i shouldnshouldn't take her outside" explained Taichi. Sonic froze in shock from the bad news, he start to worry about her

"Don't worry Taichi. She will forgive you about what happen to her. You shouldn't blame yourself to much she not happy as she see you cry like this." said Sonic comfort him

"you are right, Sonic. I should be strong in front of her" said Taichi rubbed his eyes

"You should better take care of her more. Don't be so selfish that cause her to die" said Sonic. Taichi nodded before he look down sadly.

"So where is she anyway ?" asked Sonic, Taichi told him that she in his room . Sonic walk away and he went to the room that Taichi and Hikari share. He meet Yuuko and Susumo stand in the doorway. They knew Sonic 7 months ago when the Yagami family went picnic again and meet Sonic after he rescue them from Metal Sonic attack, he destroyed Metal Sonic easilly with his experience.

"Sonic" they all said

"Hey Mr Susumu and Miss Yuuko" called Sonic

"You are back" said Yuuko

"What happen to Hikari ?" Sonic asked them

"She has a pneunomina" said Yuuko

"Pneunomina !?"

"But don't worry she is fine right now" Susumu said

"Can i see her" Sonic asked them. They nodded as Sonic go to Hikari, he see Hikari is sleeping, he sitting down and watch her sleep before he leave the room. Tonight he visit Hikari again, she still sleep he sit down watch her sleep until her eyes slowly open as she saw Sonic sitting next to her, she sit up and look at him.

"Sonic Is... that really you ?" asked Hikari. Sonic smile at her he know she miss him much

"Yeah it's me" Sonic said. Hikari start to crying, she happy to see him again after he left her world 6 months ago, she hugged him tightly as she never want to let go, he return it to comfort her, she cry in his shoulder.

"Don't cry i'm here, Hikari" Sonic said while rubbing her back. When Hikari calmed down she still doesn't want to let go, she feel tired she want to sleep right here with his arm wrap around her, Sonic lay down in the bed and sleep with her. 3 days later when she is 100% he play with Hikari again like the old day. 2 days later, however he got a call from his friends, they told him come back to his world, . He is standing in front of the portal with Taichi and Hikari are behind. She is sad that Sonic for leave her again but she knew his friends need him so she let Sonic come back to his world

"Be a good girl okay" Sonic said rubbed her hair

"Will you come back ?" asked Hikari innocently. Sonic smiled at her

"I will come back as soon as i can, Hikari" Sonic said she look up at him. She slowly nodded with a tear in her eyes, Sonic understand how she feel, he doesn't want lo leave her but Tails, Amy and the other need him help so he must leave this world. He wipe her tear away and give Hikari one last hug

"Take care of her, Taichi" Sonic said, Taichi nodded. He walk to the portal. The portal is closed when Sonic jump into it

" _H_ ope you come back to play with me, Sonikku" thought Hikari


	9. My sister keeper

Sonic, Shadow and The DigiDestined minus Matt were walking along a road through a desert.

"This road has to be going somewhere, right?" said Taichi .

"Yeah it goes through a hot desert. Remind me a bit when i'm running throught desert before" said Sonic crossed his arm. Taichi smiled at him

Hikari then coughed but no one seemed to notice her cough.

"Don't count on it. Nothing is certain in the Digital World." said Tentomon .

Hikari then starts coughing again which caught the attention of her partner, Tailmon.

"Do you have a fur ball, Hikari?" asked Tailmon.

"No, silly I'm okay." said Hikari as she starts falling behind the others and begins walking a little wobbly.

"One thing's for sure, only a cactus could love this place." Sora comments.

"Or maybe a scorpion." said Joe as well but then they hear a thud and turn to see Hikari had passed out behind them from the heat.

"Hikari!" yelled Taichi and Sonic as they and Tailmon run over to Hikari in worry.

A few minutes later the DigiDestined were at a bus stop with Hikari resting on the bench under the shade of the metal awning with a wet rag on her forehead and her head resting against Takeru's backpack.

"She has to stay out of the sun and we've got to find a way to get her fever down soon." said Mimi .

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." said Tailmon as she looked over Hikari.

"Yeah." Hikari says weakly as she gave a smile and nodded.

"How come you didn't say something before now, Hikari? If we had known sooner we could have rested until you felt better." said Taichi struggling not to let tear fall from his eyes. Sonic look at her sadly.

"You mad? I didn't want to slow everyone down." Hikari says before she coughed.

"I'm not mad." Taichi assures.

"Her head is too hot right now, Dang it" said Sonic put his arm on her forehead

Taichi and Izzy walk away and talk each other

"I wasn't paying attention. We probably shouldn't have even brought her along." said Taichi

"Huh?! What are you talking? We had to bring her. We need her if we want to save the Digi-World. She's one of the DigiDestined, have you forgotten that?" Izzy asks not believing what Tai said.

"Not at all but her being sick. We should have left her someplace safe. We should have split up so someone could take care of her while the others looked." said Taichi looking over at his little sister.

"Split up? Taichi this isn't like you." said Izzy .

"I'm just a little worried about her. It's all a part of what I do to be a good leader, Izzy." said Taichi.

"Taichi I know you're worried about Hikari ." said Izzy

"Izzy I've found it!" Tentomon shouts catching his partner's attention.

"Huh?" Izzy asks looking up to see Tentomon hovering in the air.

"We're saved." said Tentomon.

Sonic look at Hikari worriedly in his face, she is sick again.

"Are you alright, Hikari" Sonic asked her worriedly

"I will be fine Sonic. Don't worry about me" said Hikari as her voice is weak. Sonic hold her hands with the golden ring in her hand and smiling, he hope that she get well soon

Later Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterimon and everyone got onto the backs of the two large Digimon. Izzy, Sora, Biyomon, Taichi Agumon, Hikari, Tailmon,T.K, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Sonic and Shadow got onto Kabuterimon and he took off.

"Look right up ahead. You wanted civilization?" Kabuterimon asks.

"Is that America? Do you think they have a bathroom?" asked T.K

"Seriously" said Shadow

"That's New York City, but that isn't." said Sora as they flew over a coliseum.

"That's Rome, we studied it in geography." said Izzy .

"It's like that theme park in Florida." said Taichi still holding Hikari in his arms.

"Except this place is deserted. Look, there's not a sign of life anywhere." said Sora but then they heard the sound of Hikari moaning as she leaned into her brother's arms.

"Hey, Izzy, Hikari's getting worse. Let's find someplace to land." said Taichi.

"Oh, yeah, right. Um..." Izzy says as he looked around.

"This looks like a nice, quite spot.. We should land here" said Sonic about a mansion as Kabuterimon landed in yard.

Once inside Tai, Sonic, Izzy, T.K., and their Digimon were looking for food and medicine but Shadow just stood there.

"These cabinets are empty. There's not even a speck of food." said Izzy standing on a stool looking in the top cabinet for food.

"But no food is here"" Sonic said

"Hey, this what you're looking for?" Agumon asks.

"Alright! Way to go!" Taichi says happily.

"What is it, Agumon? Did you find some aspirin?" said Izzy.

"Yeah this ought to do the trick." said Taichi but when he opens the pack it turns out to be empty.

"Empty, isn't it? Just like everything else here." said Sonic says closing the medicine cabinet.

"This place is weird." Izzy comments.

"Taichi, humans aren't supposed to be this color are they?" Tailmon asks as Taichi enter the room to see Hikari resting in bed with Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe and Gomamon around her.

"Well?" Sora asks her best friend.

"I'm afraid to leave in case something happens, but she needs medicine." said Taichi.

"She's stable, I think. All we can do is hope her fever breaks soon." said Mimi.

"It will. Least I know I'm leaving her in good hands with you and Mimi." Taichi says to Sora placing a l hand on her shoulder which

"Don't worry, just be careful." Sora says placing her hand on his in the same loving manner.

"Listen, Taichi, I wanna come with you. I won't get in the way, honest." said T.K.

"No way, you're my last line of defense. What if the Dark Masters come, huh? I need you to look after the others." said Taichi

"You can count on me. Don't worry, I'm on the job." said T.K. determined.

"Yeah, leave it to us." said Patamon .

"I knew I could count on you guys." Tai smiles with a nod.

"Alright who come with me to find a medecine for Hikari" said Sonic see Taichi and Izzy raise their hand. Sonic, Shadow, Agumon, Taichi, Koushiro (Izzy) and Tentomon go outside to search the medicine

"Medicine... Medicine" Sonic whispered

"Aha!" Izzy says pointing at something causing them to look in that direction to see a telephone booth.

"Izzy did you find something ?" asked Sonic

"This is the digital age, Sonic. There are a lot simpler ways of finding things now.. We can search the chaos emeralds from this map" Izzy says as he plugs his computer's USB cable in the jack.

"Good I was beginning to get a cramp in my wing." said Tentomon while being used as laptop stand while Izzy typed away.

"I knew it, there's an online map of the city." Izzy says.

"Izzy you're a genius. Nice going." said Taichi happily.

"You kinda remind me of my best friend Izzy" said Sonic

Okay now I'll search for hospitals and pharmacies. Jackpot. Take your pick." Izzy says showing Taichi yellow flashing dots on his computer.

"So I and Shadow will glad to help your guy to find the medicine for Hikari" Sonic said

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that last part amongst the mindless babbling" Shadow interrupted

"Huh I said that we will go and help them find a medicine for Hikari" Sonic said

"I see...well. I'm going to put this as lightly as I can, Sonic, but" Shadow said before he kicked Sonic away, make the Chosen Children and the Digimon froze in shock

"FORGET IT!!!" Shadow yelled as he refuse to go with him. Sonic come back quickly

"Nngh, what the heck is wrong with you. Don't you understand the crisis here ?" Sonic groaned angrily.

"Crisis? What crisis? That weakling little sicko girl isn't worth the dirt on your shoes" Shadow argued caused Sonic and Taichi more angry for insult Hikari.

"Why you talk to my little sister like that ?" Taichi yelled angrily

"Ok that it I have enough with your inflated ego and lone ranger attitude ever since we arrived in this digital world. The Chosen Children and the Digimon are selflessly helped us in our mission, so we should at least help them with THEIR! And don't forget that Taichi and Hikari are my old friends that I treated them like my siblings" Sonic argued Shadow

"Have you ever so conveniently forgotten about the consequences of failing our mission? Mecha Sonic is still out there trying to find the remaining chaos emeralds, yet you insist on giving him more time to do so! I'm sure we would be done by now if you didn't bring these dumped kids and deadbeat digital monster along with us" Shadow said coldly caused Sonic and the others get angry

"That isn't true! We never would have come this far without their help" Sonic yelled

"I TOLD you that we should have a that low profile in this dimension to avoid have irrelevant things slow us down, but you HAD to have them come to try to give us some help. I thought their knowledge of their world could be of some use to us, but since then we have spent more time standing around doing nothing rather than focusing our efforts on what's REALLY IMPORTANT NOW, you want to suspend our mission to further just to save that Pathenic little girls!!!??? You absurb backwards priority absolutely disgust me" Shadow argued

"But we have Digimons, if we team work together with them, we will win the fight" Sonic yelled

"NO. Don't forget the last time we fought him. Mecha Sonic beat all of them. We can't even beat him even you and me are team work together" Shadow snapped

"BUT all of us must work together as a team. Even though we failed the fight, you must believe in THEM cuz we can back each other up. That why I'm choosing to help the Chosen Children. Cuz I'm not allowing any more innocent to be harmed! I have responsible to protect the children" Sonic yelled

"Hmph. What difference would it make it save her when this entire dimension will still be jeopardy? Mecha Sonic is a shameless coward who would stop at nothing to carry out his objectives. You,'d willingly. Sacrifice the live of millions for just one individual! Forget about her and let's get back to more important thing like getting the Chaos Emeralds and destroying Mecha Sonic!" Shadow said coldly

"Yeah, sure, just did everything for the Emeralds. If all this happen 50 years ago, you probably would have ditched Maria for the Emeralds since she's just a worthless, right?" Sonic said crossed his arm which make Shadow angry as he power up himself scare everyone except Sonic, Shadow ready for the attack him

"DAMN YOU, SONIC!! She has nothing to do this and I don't need you trying drag me back to an issue I've chosen to move an from!! Now you WILL drop the subject right here and now or I will blast your freaking head off" Shadow yelled angrily, Sonic sighed

"Man, I have never seen you this out of character. I mean, I knew you were a lone wolf, but I never thought of you as a heartless monster. You NEVER used to get this angry this easilly. In fact, you are one of the most compassionate people I know and you proved that to me during the battle abroad the space colony ARK. You never fought out of pride or amusement, it was always for those you love and care about, like Maria" Sonic said calmly

"Don't..push..me..any...further. I won't hesitate to destroy you, too !!" Shadow said angrily

"I'm fighting for same reason, for all of my friends who were killed by Mecha Sonic that fateful day and the same for the Chosen Children, who fight to defend those their care about. But since we arrived here, it seen you've been thinking about is destroying Mecha Sonic by yourself and taking your anger out on people who don't let you do that as quickly as possible. Between two of us, I think i have more of a reason to be aggressive and hateful. I want to understand, Shadow but I need you to be honest with me. Did something happen between you and Mecha Sonic back on Mobius that causing you to be this way" Sonic calmly said make Shadow flashback about Rouge and Omega were killed by Mecha Sonic make Shadow gasped before he powered down

"Very well. I won't object to your desire to help Hikari anymore. Go! Hurry! You five don't have much time

"W...what? But what about you?" Sonic asked him with surprised

"I need to find the Chaos Emeralds while you take a medicine for Hikari with them. I think our journey has reach crossroad and I must take a different part." Shadow said

"No way, Shadow we are still a team. Please Shadow you don't need to face your problem alone anymore Well will get through this together" Sonic said tries to drag him back

"I'm sorry...i can't... This is mater way only I can deal with and we will only end up and getting each in other's way. You are right about one thing, thought. I am a lone wolf just like Yamato, and that I will be from now on. Good luck for find a medicine for her" Shadow said before he teleported

"No...Shadow...Wait...come back" Sonic shouted before he frowned. The Chosen Children feel bad for him

"We should get go now" Koushiro said break the silence. Agumon put his pawn to his shoulder

"Sonic" Agumon called him

"Alright, we will go" Sonic said before he walk out with them. When they walk to find a hospital, Taichi frowned as he worried about his sister. "Hey come on cheer up Taichi I will help you find the medicine for Hikari, She also like my sister too" said Sonic put his hand to Taichi shoulder

"Thank Sonic" said Taichi cheered as he see Sonic also care Hikari very much just like him too. He love her like his sister

"So What are we waiting for. Let's go!" shouted Sonic as he rushes out of the phone and go outside with super speed. Taichi follow behind him with Agumon

"Hey wait for me. I've gotta unplug myself." Izzy says unplugging from the phone booth and chases after the others with Tentomon.

Meanwhile in an unknown location.

"They have logged off." A gear looking Digimon known as Hagurumon .

"Yes, my lord Machinedramon sir, they've accessed maps and things for hospitals and pharmacies." Another Hagurumon says to the Dark Master of Metal.

"And you're waiting for what? Show me those locations." said Machinedramon.

"Right away sir. There are one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven,...twelve, thirdteen, fourteen of them." Hagurumon 2 says to the Mega Digimon.

"Let me put this in words you can understand, send unites to all fourteen locations and blow them up." Machinedramon orders.

"Oh I get it now, blowthemup. Yes sir." Hagurumon 2 says.

"Consider it already done, my lord." Hagurumon 1 says.

"The little fools have swallowed the bait, now it is time to spring the trap and unlike MetalSeadramon, who failed to defeat Examon, I will destroy him and become the new Dragon Emperor." Machinedramon say as throughout the city multiple robot and tank like Digimon headed out while in the coliseum the ground opens up to reveal two dragon serpent like Digimon who look the same only one was dark orange and yellow while the other was grey and dark blue.

"Finally." The dark orange dragon serpent Digimon says flying off.

"It was getting a little stuffy." The grey dragon serpent Digimon says flying off too.

Meanwhile the boys arrived at a hospital and were inside looking for medicine for Hikari.

"No wonder this hospital is so clean, there's no sick people. Hello? Hello?" Agumon asks trying to see if someone will answer.

Taichi was just standing in the hallway staring off into space.

[Flashback]

A young Taichi was standing in the lobby of a hospital.

"Taichi!" Yuuko yells running over to her son panting heavily. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" She asks while yelling.

[End Flashback]

Taichi tightens his fist while gritting his teeth. Sonic look worried about Taichi from remember the event

"Taichi?" asked Agumon .

"Hey over here Sonic and I found the pharmacy." Izzy shouts catching Tai and Agumon's attention.

Once they were in the back Taichi saw bottle and bottle of medicine on the shelves.

"There's a lot of medicine alright but how do we know what to use for Hikari's fever." Taichi asks holding two bottles of medicine.

"I don't know, either" said Sonic hold the bottle of medicine.

"Hold on! I can patch into the hospital's computer." said Izzy removing the phone jack and plugs in.

"Izzy shoots, he scores." said Tentomon

"Fever reduction, children." said Izzy typing on his laptop.

Meanwhile in Machinedramon's lair.

"Sir there they are sir." said Hagurumon 2 laughing.

"The network is being accessed from inside target four, master sir." said Hagurumon 1.

"Then wouldn't it be a good idea to have all forces converge on that target and prepare to attack." said Machinedramon rhetorically.

"A brilliant idea my lord sir." said Hagurumon 1

At the hospital all the tank Digimon arrived along with the robot Digimon and the two dragon serpent Digimon.

"After you Megadramon." The grey dragon says.

"Oh no after you." Megadramon says to his partner.

In the pharmacy room Taichi finds a bottle with the letters and numbers matching the ones Izzy has on his laptop.

"Hey, Izzy, you sure that's the right stuff?"said Taichi showing him the bottle.

"It's as safe as children's aspirin." said Izzy .

"Great now let's get out of here." said Sonjc.

At Machinedramon's base.

"Fire!" Machinedramon commands.

True to Dracomon's word the tank Digimon started blasting the hospital causing it to shake violently as well as the power to go out.

"Hey let's bet it." said Agumon.

The five race to the door only to find the robots waiting for them.

"Good thing we're in a hospital cause it looks like we might need one. What are they?" asked Taichi

"Mekanorimon - evil robots with one job: blasting Digimon. I suggest we get out of here, and fast!" said Agumon about the robots.

"Target in range. Twin Beam!" A Mekanorimon fires two lasers at the DigiDestined but it hits one of the two glass doors causing it to disintegrate making them gasp.

Mekanorimon fires again this time hitting the other glass causing the same thing to occur. The boys jump back as another laser hits the couch bench causing what happened to the doors to occur.

"Let's beat it." said Sonic as they ran around the corner from another laser.

They ran down the hallway only for one of the tank Digimon to burst through the wall.

"They brought along a friend: Tankmon - an armor-plated bully with a sneeze like a cannon! If you think the other guys are bad, these creeps have more firepower than a volcano!" said Agumon.

"I thought we lost them. How did they find us so quickly?asled " Tentomon.

"One of them must have been following us and saw us come in here."said Izzy .

"Think. Hikari needs us to get back pronto." Taichi says clutching the bottle in his hands.

"Well we've got bigger problems behind us." said Sonic as the others turn to see a Mekanorimon.

"Target in range. Twin Beam!" Mekanorimon fires his attack.

"Hyper Cannon!" Tankmon fires a large bullet from his cannon.

Sonic acts quickly and bursts through a door and the others follow quickly as the two attacks meet causing a big explosion to occur catching Mekanorimon and Tankmon in it while the boys head for the open window.

"Duck!" Taichi shouts as they jump out and onto the ground before the explosion reaches them.

"Come on. This way" said Sonic leading the others away.

Later Tankmon were patrolling the city trying to find the DigiDestined and Sonic while making an annoying sound.

"I'm really getting tired of that sound. When are they gonna call it quits and go home?" asked Taichi

"We don't have time for this, I'm gonna go down there and take care of them." said Agumon

"No wait." Izzy says causing Tai and Agumon to look at him. "Those rolling arsenals are just waiting us. We show ourselves and they'll go ballistic." He says.

"So we just hide here all day is that it?" Tai asks.

"Relax, Tai, Izzy already has a plan." said Tentomon

"Tentomon's right. Those machine are the only things moving out there so a map of the city's traffic flow will show us where they are then it's just a question of plotting the best course to avoid them." said Izzy.

"I hope it work" said Sonic

"Yeah." said Taichi smiling.

"Of course it'll work. You see? There I've pinpointed everyone them." said Izzy .

"Great Job Izzy" said Sonic

Back at Machinedramon's lair.

"Excuse me your metalness, they are accessing the network again but the access has relocated to sector B17." said Hagurumon 1.

"Then relay those coordinates to all forces and attack." said Machinedramon.

In the city all the Tankmon, Mekanorimon, Megadramon, and the grey dragon serpent Digimon were moving to the boys' location.

"Well it's about time." said Megadramon .

Izzy looks at his laptop and sees all the flashing dots moving towards them.

"Inconceivable." said Izzy in disbelief.

"Incon-what? What now?" asked Taichi .

"The machines, everyone of them rotated in sync and now they're headed our way." Izzy says in shock.

"Grr." Tai growls in frustration.

"Oh come on" said Sonic annoyed

"Gasp, of course. They're zeroing in on my computer connection." said Izzy realizing how they found them.

"In coming!" Agumon yells as Megadramon flies start at them.

Tai and Izzy scream as Sonic moves them out of the way as Megadramon crashes into the building.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fires a fireball at Megadramon's eye causing him to thrush around and Sonic hit Megadramon in his stomach with spin attack while everyone gets onto Greymon's back and he takes off.

Meanwhile at the top of Spiral Mountain Piedmon was looking through his telescope watching the mayhem.

"The plot sickens, ah me. I had such I hopes that these little one would put on a more entertaining show but this? Really it's too tiresome. Can we just get this over with and get onto something a little less tedious? There's no escape from Machinedramon, he's designed for total annihilation. It's only a matter of time now before he catches them and then the game is over. It's not fair that that overgrown can opener gets to have all the fun when I was so looking forward to playing with them myself. Farewell little ones.." said Piedmon holding his glass out to the image of them on his telescope.

Back in the city Greymon bursts through a window as Tai was then surrounded by orange aura as his Digivice turns orange and his Crest of Courage symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Greymon digivolve to...MetalGreymon!"

"Hang on!" MetalGreymon shouts as he lands on two Tankmon and dodges blasts from others and then rounds the corner.

Back in Machinedramon's lair.

"Oh I've got a teeny bit of bad news, they've escaped again my lord sir." said Hagurumon 1

"And yet you're still here." said Machinedramon.

Meanwhile the boys were hiding in a church building that looked like Notre Dame.

"It's all my fault. I was giving away our location every time I logged on with my computer. How could I have not thought of that before?" Izzy wonders but then Taichi grabs him by his shirt.

"Good question, now we're stuck here! Meanwhile Hikari's getting sicker and sicker because of you!" Taichi yells

"Tai what's come over you?" asked Agumon as his partner.

Hey Taichi this isn't your normal behavior." Izzy says.

"It's Hikari. She almost died once before because of me." said Taichi.

"Huh?!" Izzy, Tentomon, and Agumon ask in shock except Sonic, he already know his story before.

[Flashback]

"It happened when she was four or five, just a little kid. She stayed home from kindergarten one day because she was sick. I mean, I knew she was sick, but all I could think about on the way home was playing soccer." Taichi says in an over voice.

Hey, I'm home!" A Young Taichi says entering the apartment.

"I wanted to go out and play, but I didn't want to leave her by herself, so I took her outside with me. She seemed okay, really she did." Tai's over voice says.

"Now watch me, just like that. No, that's not right...Hikari?Hikari!" YoungTai shouts seeing his sister on the ground.

"What could you have been thinking!? You knew she was sick!" Yuuko says in tears after slappingTaiacross the face.

"She ended up with pneumonia, or something. She almost didn't make it, but what really kills me is what she said when they brought her home from the hospital. The first words out of her mouth..." Taichi's over voice says.

"Onii Chan, I'm sorry I can't kick the ball very good. You'll probably never want to play with me again." A Young Hikari says in her father's arms.

"Sonic was there as he appear behind me when she is resting at home" said Taichi

Sonic appear behind Taichi, he see Taichi Taichi crying for unknow reason

"What wrong Taichi. Is something bad happen" said Sonic.

"Sonic" yelled Taichi as he hugged Sonic tightly make Sonic off guard before he calm himself

"What happen can you tell me about it? Is something wrong with Hikari?" Sonic asked

"She is sick but when i go home i see her watch cartoon, i thought she is better i took her outside and then she...is...collaspe. She nearly dead it because of me, i shouldn't take her outside" explained Taichi. Sonic froze in shock from the bad news, he start to worry about her

"Don't worry Taichi. She will forgive you about what happen to her. You shouldn't blame yourself to much she not happy as she see you cry like this." said Sonic comfort him

"you are right, Sonic. I should be strong in front of her" said Taichi rubbed his eyes

"You should better take care of her more. Don't be so selfish that cause her to die" said Sonic. Taichi nodded before he look down sadly.

[End Flashback]

"That's her, that's Hikari. She never thinks about herself. It doesn't matter if she feels bad or if she's bummed out about other stuff, she's always worried about the other kids. She wouldn't be sick, she would be just fine if she never came to this stupid place, but she came because she knew that we needed her help. You never thought about what she wanted. She never does!" said Taichi crying.

"Because she cares." said Izzy

"She's a kid! I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to look after her and protect her and think of what's best for her! That's what I'm supposed to do!" said Taichi still crying.

"Oh Tai..." said Agumon .

Sonic stood behind him and tries comfort him. A few minutes later Izzy came up with a new plan.

"Okay it would be ridicules to try to break through them but maybe we can use their own surveillance techniques against them." said Izzy.

"You're not going online again are you?" Tentomon asks.

"Yes but this time I know what I'm doing. I've got a program that'll throw them off our trail. I'm going to mask our access point. It's a little trick a computer programmer taught me once." said Izzy plugging in.

Back at Machinedramon's lair.

"There they are again. Oh! Ah boss there are now dozens of access points all over the map." said Hagurumon 2 .

"Does this mean what I think it does, my lord sir?" asked Hagurumon 1 .

"That you have the brains of a tin can." said Machinedramon rather then asks.

Back at the Notre Dame hideout, the boys are looking at Izzy's laptop and all the flashing dots.

"What are those?" asked Sonic

"Those are the enemy Digimon." Izzy says to the blue hedgehog.

"They're not moving." Taichi notices.

"That's because the program worked and they don't have a clue where to look for us. Prodigious." said Izzy smiling making Tai and Sonic smile too.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going." said Sonic as they leave the church.

Back at Machinedramon's lair.

"I'm bored with this game of Cat and Mouse. Initiate plan 'Elimin8'." Machinedramon orders.

"Ah, 'Elimin8'? How about 'Elimin9'?" asked Hagurumon 1.

"Are you actually questioning me? Initiate plan 'Elimin8', now!" Machinedramon orders.

"No sir! Yes sir!" Both the Hagurumon say.

"Attention, initiate plan 'Elimin8'." Hagurumon 1 says.

"Attention, initiate plan 'Elimin8'." said Hagurumon 2

"I'm glad you agree. Fire at will." Machinedramon orders.

In the skies above the city Megadramon and the grey serpent dragon Digimon were flying over the buildings when they got the order.

"Can I blow something up?" asked Megadramon .

"I don't know, can you?" The grey serpent dragon Digimon asks.

Down below the boys see the two Digimon fly over the buildings while hiding from view.

"Now we're in for it." said Taichi

Back at the mansion T.K. is looking out the window when he sees the two Digimon and gasps in shock

Megadramon then stops flying and hovers in the air as he opens his armored claws.

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon fired countless organic missiles from both its arms.

The boys are confused by what they just saw.

"Man what a waste of ammo. They're way off." said Sonic.

"That's because they weren't trying to shoot at us." said Taichi realizing what's happening.

"Huh?! No it can't be!" said Izzy getting what Taichi means.

"That's Megadramon - an Ultimate level dragon type Digimon with devastating destructive powers. Those missiles of his can level a city block in the blink of an eye. The other one's Gigadramon - if anything, he's more powerful than his buddy. Believe me - if these guys were shooting at us, we wouldn't still be here talking about it." said Tentomon about the two dragon type Digimon.

"Looks like my plan may have back fired on us." said Izzy looking at this laptop.

"How do you figure that?" aksed Agumon

"It appears they decided searching for us is too much trouble. So instead they're just gonna level the whole city and everybody in it." said Izzy shocking the others.

"You've gotta be kidding me." said Sonic.

Back at Machinedramon's lair the Hagurumon were looking at the map on the computer that shows the city.

"That's it for sectors 'A' and 'B'. What a mess." Hagurumon 2 says as a green shade appears on the screen.

"Megadramon and Gigadramon have begun operations in sectors 'C' and 'D'. Children sneaky, hmm." Hagurumon 1 says.

"Soon there will be nowhere to hide and this game will abruptly end." Machinedramon says.

The boys continued their way to the mansion but then a large shadow flies over them.

"Uh oh, Megadramon, he's heading right for where the others are hiding." said Tentomon .

"No!" Taichi and Sonic shouts.

"I hope they see him coming." said Tentomon and they run back to the mansion.

"Hikari!" Tai shouts while running. "Hikari, where are you?" Sonic shout

Once they arrived at the mansion it was peaceful and still there.

"Safe and sound. Everything's okay." said Izzy.

"We're back, Hikari!" Tai shouts but then the mansion blows up.

"The mansion's destroyed." said Agumon.

"No, no way! It can't be, Kari!" Tai screams.

"Here comes one more." Izzy warns seeing a missile heading right for Tai.

The boy screams but before the missile even reached them Sonic destroy it with Homing Attack

"Phew that was close" said Sonic

Another missile come at them, it was destroyed causing the boys to turn to see who did it.

"Angemon." said Agumon .

"But that means..." Izzy trails off.

"T.K." Sonic exclaims happily.

"Biyomon." Agumon greets as the pink bird poked her head out of the bush.

"And the others." Tentomon said as Tailmon, Palmon, Gomamon poked their heads out as well while Mimi,Joe and Sora stood up with Hikari on her back.

"Hikari. You're okay." Taichi smiles as he ran over to us with the large bottle of pills in his hand.

"You look better than okay." said Izzy.

"We thought we'd better get out." said Sora .

"And I led the way. I took care of 'em like ya said." T.K. states proudly.

"I never doubted you." Taichi smiles..

The mood was ruined by a voice behind them.

"So we finally found you." Megadramon says appearing behind them with Gigadramon.

"What the?" said Sonic

"Oh god" said Joe

The mood was further ruined by a laser blasting near them, reminding everyone of the danger that they were still in as they turned to see the Master of Metal had arrived to take care of them himself.

"Machinedramon!" Agumon gasps.

"You can't rely on scrap metal if you want the job done right." said Machinedramon .

"Take cover everybody!" yelled Sonic as everyone started running towards the building that was right behind them.

"That's right, scurry away. Giga Cannon!" said Machinedramon says as he fires at the DigiDestined,Sonic, Megadramon, and Gigadramon.

The ground was then blasted at, making the floor fall apart as they all fell down screaming, getting separated from the others yet again into three groups. The first group was Sora, Biyomon, Hikari, Tailmon, T.K., and Patamon. The second group was Tai, Agumon, Izzy,Tentomon and Sonic. The third group were Megadramon and Gigadramon. The last group were Mimi, Joe, Gomanmon and Palmon

"Help me, Taichi, Sonic!" she called out to them.

"Hikari!" Taichi calls trying to reach out to his sister.

"Hang There we will get you, Hikari" Sonic call trying to reach out to Hikari

To be continues

Author's Note: I Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little twist at the end. Please review this chapter and my other chapter as well


	10. The crest of light

T.K., Tailmon and an unconscious Hikari are inside a huge underground room with dripping water and lazily turning industrial fans.

"How long do humans usually sleep when they're sick, T.K.?" asked Tailmon

"It's tough to say for sure, Gatomon, but I guess anywhere between eight hours and eight years, give or take a minute or so." anwered T.K

"Wow, then considering how high her fever is, we'd better get comfortable." said Tailmon

"I wish one of the older kids were here. I bet they'd know how to wake her up." said T.K thinking about something

"You'll think of something, T.K." said Tailmon

A drop of water splashes Hikari on the face, and she stirs.

"See? I knew you'd think of something." said Tailmon

"I'm still not sure that woke her." said T.K still thinking. Hikari opens her eyes and sits up weakly.

"Or, I could be wrong." said T.K look at her

"Hi, Hikari." waved Tailmon

"Hit the snooze button, one more time. Please?" asked Hikari

"You've slept enough. How do you feel?" asked Tailmon. Hikari holds a hand to her forehead, then smiles.

"I think my fever's gone. So, how long was I alseep for?" said Hikari

"Let's just say that when you fell asleep I had nine lives, and now I'm down to only three."

"Where is everybody?" asked Hikari look around the area. T.K. and Tailmon hang their heads sadly. The sound of wing beats waft through the giant room, and T.K. turns toward it quickly.

"Hey! I hear Patamon!" said T.K hear the wing sound

" I wonder if he's found anyone!" asked Tailmon. Patamon and two other figures take shape from the darkness and walk toward them.

"Who's that with Patamon?" asked look at the figures

"It's Biyomon!" shouted Tailmon

"And Sora." said Hikari

"Hikari, you're awake. You look so much better!" said Sora happily see Hikari get better

"Have you seen Taichi, Sonic and the others?" asked Hikari. Sora shakes her head regretfully.

"I looked everywhere, but couldn't find them." aswered Sora

Flashback to the group falling down a dark hole in Machinedramon's city.

"Onii Chan, Sonic! Help Me" yelled Hikari

"Hikari!" yelled Taichi and Sonic

The falling kids and digimon split into two groups, Taichi and Sonic in one and Kari in the other, and spin farther and farther away from each other.

"My guess is that when we all fell, Taichi, Sonic and Izzy landed somewhere else." said Sora

"I hope they're alright." said Hikari still worried

"Don't worry, Hikari." said T.K

"Oh, I almost forgot. Look what Biyomon found. I'm sure it's the medicine Tai went to find for you. Why don't you keep it in case your fever comes back. You can use it as a reminder of how much Taichi loves you." said Sora hands the bottle to Hikari.

"This place has a lot of twists and turns to it. I'm sure if we all look together, we'll have no problem finding the others." comment Biyomon. "Right! We'll work as a team!" said T.K excitedly

"Yeah. I'll try to be strong enough to help too. After all, Taichi and Sonic would do the same for me." agreed Hikari. She cups her hands over the medicine bottle. A bit later, the group is strolling through the underground passageways.

"This place is like a museum of the famous sewer systems of the world." said Sora

"I'll pass on the odor exhibit." said Tailmon

"Heh. Too late for that!" said Patamon

"Stop." said Sora hearing something cause everyone to stop

"Listen. Do you guys hear something?" said Sora as she cups her hands around her ears to catch the sounds.

"Yeah. I can hear it now too." said T.K

"What do you think it could be?" asked Hikari

"I don't know, but it's sounds like it's coming from over there. Let's take a look." said Sora. The group runs toward the sounds of machinery whirring, and a whip being cracked again and again.

"Work! Work! Keep working or else! I said work, you lazy Numemon!" yelled WaruMozaemon

The room is filled with Numemon working at heavy machinery. Spiked collars circle their necks and iron chains keep them at their jobs. In the middle of the room, a big grey teddy bear-looking digimon yells at them and swings a whip.

"You slimy Numemon make me sick. If you didn't have such a weakness to sunlight, we wouldn't have to keep you working underground to power Machinedramon's city on Spiral Mountain. You deserve to live in the sewers! Now get back to work before I really get mad!" said WaruMozaemon angrily

The whip falls again, and a Numemon yelps. The kids and digimon watch from a balcony above.

" Isn't that Monzaemon? What happened to him? He used to be so cuddly." shocked T.K

"That's not Monzaemon, T.K. that's WaruMonzaemon." claimed Patamon

"(DA) Monzaemon was sweet and cute, but WaruMonzaemon is about as cuddly as a porcupine! His Bear Claw will give you heartburn, along with his Heartbreak Attack!" said Biyomon

"Big meany!" said Hikari

"He's torturing those poor Numemon down there." said Biyomon

"How can one kind of puppet digimon be so nice, while another can be so evil?" wondered Sora

Tears well up in Hikari's eyes.

"I've been too hard on you guys, you need a break. Okay, break's over!" ordered WaruMonzaemon

"If we had... more power..." said Hikari as she's body is engulfed in light, and she falls to the ground.

"Hikari!" excliamed Sora as she see Hikari body is engulfed in light

"What happened?" asked Patamon

"Did she get sick again?" Takeru asked. The light grows and brightens until the Numemon notice and stop working to stare at it. WaruMonzaemon cracks his whip, but to no effect.

"What's going on here? Get back to work!" odered WaruMozaemon to the Numemon. He looks up and sees the white light on the balcony.

"Huh? The digidestined?" said Warumozaemon a bit shocked

"He knows we're here!" shouted Sora

"Somebody's been sleeping in my bed!" said Warumozaemon coming to them

"Run!" yelled Sora. The kids and their digimon run through a door, and WaruMonzaemon jumps up to land on the balcony, which bends under his weight. He makes a bear-shaped hole in the wall as he follows the group out of the small door.

"And here they are now!" said WaruMozaemon chase after them

As the chase leaves the room, the Numemon hang their heads sadly, but look up with hope when a light, faint at first, gets brighter as it comes toward the room. Leaning heavily on Gatomon, Hikari appears again at the balcony.

"Hikari. Hikari." shouted The Numemon

"Tailmon, please leave me here. I need to free the Numemon from their chains. Do you understand?" said Hikari

"I guess so." nodded Tailmon

In the giant halls of the sewer, Sora waggles her tongue at WaruMonzaemon.

"Catch us if you can, you big throw rug!" taunted Sora

"I'll get you!" said Warumozaemon angrily

"Biyomon digivolve to... hey! Nothing happened!" said Biyomon shocked

"Patamon digivolve to... wait a second, I'm still me." shocked Patamom

"You guys must be low on energy!" said Sora look the digimon

"What do we do now, Sora?" asked Takeru

"Running comes to mind!" odered Sora. The group runs down the hall, but comes up against a dead end. WaruMonzaemon laughs, and strikes a karate pose.

"Bear Claw!". The sharp claws bury themselves in the rock of the wall, and the kids and digimon run between his legs.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled

"Argh! My paw's stuck!" Warumozaemon said as his paw get struck

"Let's get outta here!" said Sora

The evil digimon's struggles free his paw, and he rolls himself into a ball and rushes at the fleeing kids.

"It's time to play bowling for the chosen children!" said Warumonzaemon

"Sora, something wonderful's happening to me. I've never been able to fly this fast before but still slower than Sonic." said Biyomon as fly too fast

"Me too! Watch me go! Faster than a jet!" Patamom said

The two digimon have stars in their eyes. Sora is holding onto Biyomon's wing with one hand, and has T.K. tucked under her other arm as she runs from the rolling ball of bear close behind her.

"I don't care what you're faster than, as long as you're faster than a gigantic rolling teddy bear!" said Sora

In the work room, the Numemon are free and lined up in front of Hikari and Tailmon.

"Queen Kari, Queen Kari, Queen Kari." cheeres The Numemon. Hikari giggles, and the shining light fades.

"The Numemon think you're... their queen." said Tailmon

"Queen Kari, Queen Kari, Quee-". However With a scream, Sora, T.K., Biyomon and Patamon sail into the room and land hard in front of Hikari.

"Hikari?" Sora called her name

"Queen Kari, Queen Kari." said The Numemon

"Queen Kari?" said the other confused. WaruMonzaemon crashes into the room and lands behind the Numemon, who turn to face him.

WaruMonzaemon: I'm back! Hey, you Numemon, what are you doing out here? Isn't it time for your flogging?. The Numemon look at their jailer angrily and growl.

"Don't just sit there staring! Get back to work! Hey, who cut your chains off?" ordered Warumonzaemon. Hikari walks slowly, straight at WaruMonzaemon.

"I did. Got a problem?" said Hikari glared at him

"Hikari, no!" yelled Sora

"You're through!" said Warumozaemon

The evil digimon moves to take a step toward Hikari, but the Numemon fly at him. The tiny digimon are swatted away easily by the much larger one.

"Get off of me, you green globs of sludge! I'll beat the stuffing out of you!" yelled Warumonzaemon angrily

"Numemon..." said Hikari

Hikari weakens and falls to the side. Tailmon supports her.

"Hikari!" called Tailmon to her partner

"You really think you have a chance against me? Come on, give it your best shot. This is easier than swatting digiflies! [Finally, the Numemon are exhausted, and collapse together in a heap. One tries to get up again, but falls on his face. WaruMonzaemon laughs and pulls back his fist."

"Heartbreak Attack!"

Hikari shines with light again, and WaruMonzaemon staggers back, shielding his eyes.

"Argh! Where's that light coming from?" yelled Warumozaemon

"Hikari"

WaruMonzaemon is forced back against a wall, and the Numemon pull themselves up.

"What's happening? I'm surging with energy! Quick, get me a scratching post! Tailmon digivolve to... Angewomon!" Yelled Tailmon

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!"

WaruMonzaemon suddenly finds himself facing a sea of angry Numemon, as well as two champion digimon, one ultimate, two children, and the mysterious child of light. He blinks.

"Uh oh. Ganging up huh? I'll put you to work too! What do you think of that?" said Warumonzaemon

"Meteor Wing!"

"Hand Of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

A Chaos Emeralds power up himself when the attack hit him. WaruMonzaemon attack the digimon with emeralds power overwhelmed them knock them away

"That gem power is incredible. I should take it to Machinedramon" said Warumozaemon

"Is that a Chaos Emeralds ?" Sora wondered

"So that why he get stronger" said Angewomon

Suddenly another bright light shining again

"Not again" yelled Warumonzaemon

"Chaos Spear" said a voice fire a lightning bolt hit WaruMozaemon knock him back

"Shadow!" shouted the Digidestined and their digimon

"I just only return for a chaos emeralds. Stay back and leave it to me" said Shadow charge for an attack

"You little Hedgehog. Heart Break Attack". Thanks to his cold heart and edgy, WaruMozaemon attack doesn't affect him. He strike back with a punch in his face. They strike each other cause shockwaves. Shadow strike WaruMonzaemon in the head knock him away. "Hang of Fate" Angemon throw his attack to WaruMozaemon cause explosion

"I don't need your help" said Shadow as he kicked Warumonzaemon away.

"Chaos Control" he stop the time and beat down Warumonzaemon before he return back to normal, Warumonzaemon knocked out but he see the door behind, he run to the door

"That should keep them out." said Warumomzaemon as he escaped leaving a Chaos Emeralds behind

The door is blown open, and WaruMonzaemon is sent flying in a blast of light. Sora and a still Glowing Hikari each pick up a Numemon. Shadow picked up a Chaos Emeralds

"Are everyone alright" asked Shadow

"We alright, thank you" said Sora

"Queen Hikari, queen Hikari" cheered the Numemon

"No more chains, Numemon." said Hikari

"They're cute when they're not so slimy.

"I love you, Queen Kari." said Numemon

"You're sweet." said Hikari smiling

The light grows and shines outward from the little girl.

"That light again. Look at it." said Takeru

(Aurthor note read chapter 5 before read this chapter after i update chapter 5 again)

"Is that her ?" asked Shadow

"Lily?" said T.K

"Maybe Lily want to help us" said Sora

"Who's Lily" asked Hikari curiously

"Long story, kid. I don't have time to explain" said Shadow

"Well, My light or Lily will guide us towards the others." said Hikari

"Hmmm?" everyone look at Takeru

"Don't look at me, but I think it's like this nightlight I used to have that guided me towards the bathroom." Takeru said

"Oh. Well, Hikari. I hope your light doesn't run out of batteries."

"Hm. I'll lead the way. Follow me." said Hikari

"Queen Hikari, Queen Hikari." said The Numemon

Shadow want to go alone again but Sora see him walk away

"Shadow,where are you going ?" asked Sora

"I must find the chaos emeralds,alone" answered Shadow

"Shadow come with us. We can help you" said T.K, Patamon nodded

"No way" mumble Shadow as his red aura appear again

"Come on Shadow, we worried about you,we know you want the chaos emeralds but believe us we can help you. We are work at a team" said Hikari

"Yeah come with us, digital world and the real world are the rest of our hands, we can't do this without you " nodded Tailmon. Shadow want to argue with them but soon he start flashback.

"Shadow, I beg of you! Give them a chance to be happy! please do it for me... for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy... Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. that's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog" said a young girl name Maria

"MARIA" yelled Shadow before he escape the ARK

Gasped Shadow after he has a flashback again, he remembered about Sonic told him before he groaned

"What wrong Shadow?" asked Patamon

"Alright fine, i will go with you" said Shadow as he sighed, cheered up the group

Taichi, Sonic, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon are walking through an empty hallway, also underground.

"Hikari! Where are you?" called Taichi

"Hikari are you there" called Sonic

Agumon collapses, then gets back up, panting.

"Agumon" shouted Sonic run back Agumon and help him up

"Agumon, what are you doing laying down at a time like this?" said Taichi a bit angry

"Sorry, Taichi. I'll try to keep up." said Agumon

"You know, Taichi, that's the fifth time he's collapsed. Call me crazy, but I think maybe we should rest for a little while." suggest Izzy

Agumon and Tentomon can barely catch their breath. Taichi cups his hands around his mouth and walks away, calling out.

"Hikari!" called Taichi

"That's right. Just let our digimon die!" said Izzy

"What" exclaimed Sonic

Agumon and Tentomon gasped

"Oh, sorry guys. It's just a figure of speech. I'm pretty tired too, Taichi. Why don't we rest, then we can commence our search again."

"Please don't provoke him, Izzy." advice Tentomon

"Don't you understand? Hikari's sick. We have to find her." said Taichi

"I know that, Tai, but she's not here right now." said Izzy tries to argue

"That's my point. We have to find her now!" said Taichi angrily

"Not again" sighed Sonic

"Calm down, Taichi." said Agumon

"I'm warning you, Taichi. You better stop giving us orders or else!" warned Izzy

"Or else what?" said Taichi angrily

Taichi runs at Izzy and knocks him to the ground.

"I didn't plan anything after "or else," I just thought it sounded tough." said Izzy argue Taichi

"You wanna see tough? Here's tough!" yelled Taichi

Taichi pulls back and punches Izzy in the face. Taichi pulls Izzy to a sitting position, then stops.

"You're a bully and a- a ruffian!" yelled Izzy

The boys continue to make fighting noises

"Take that!" he punches Izzy harder

"ENOUGH" yelled Sonic and he pushed the boy away from the fight

"Sonic" said Taichi and Izzy

"Leave them rest before we find Hikari" said Sonic

"But Hikari is sick, i can't leave her" said Taichi almost yelled

"I know Hikari is sick but think yourself again,Taichi. Is she really love you as you become violent and want to fight the other when she disappeared or sick ?" asked Sonic cause Taichi become silent with no response

"I know you worried about Hikari but stop being like overprotective brother again, that make Hikari get annoyed or else she will hate you if she find out that you become violent to the other. I also worried about her, Taichi. You should give her more freedom, you can protect her when it really important" said Sonic

"But Sonic" said Taichi tries to say something

"I know you love her very much,Taichi. She happy when you being nice with the other. I also love her as my sister, she love me as her brother too. She remind me of my friends like a little sister to me is Cream. She has her chaos friends called Cheese. When I fight Eggman for tries to save her, The Little Planet exploded when Eggman push me out leaving Cream stay in, i tried to save her but it was too late, it exploded, also the iron thing in the little planet stabbed her in the stomach. She is badly injured also almost die, i can't believe to myself to how bad she is,her injury even worse than Hikari pneunomia that she must replace her organ in the hospital, her mom was crying a lot of after she is taken to the hospital. I always blame myself for not save her. After she fully recovered, i also worried about her much like an overprotective brother. But in one day ,I let her more freedom also let her fight the enemy on her own but now she gone, Mecha Sonic killed her. Cream is sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude just like Hikari." said Sonic clenched his fist, thinking about his friends. "My friends are gone. Cream as i love her like a little sister but she is gone forever." said Sonic angrily

"Now i'm here in digital world, i take responsible to protect everyone from the danger. I won't let you guys killed by Mecha Sonic and the Dark Master again." said Sonic look at them. Taichi regrets being crazy ans hot headed toward everyone when he worried about Hikari too much. He also shocked that Cream injury is even worse than Hikari pneunonia, she is almost dies because the explosion and the strange object stab her cause her almost death

"Don't you guys know how much i worried about your guys, i can't see you guys gone again like my friends, If i weren't here, Mecha Sonic would kill you all even you guy have the digimon. " said Sonic make the other feel bad for him. Taichi look at Sonic sadly before he turn to everyone

"I'm sorry guys" apologize Taichi to everyone

"It okay Taichi, I know your original intention wasn't to punch me" said Izzy

"Well i should leave her more freedom in the next time" said Taichi

"Guy Did you hear that ?" asked Agumon hearing something wrong

"Huh?"

"Just listen. Getting closer. Footsteps." said Taichi hearing the footstep

"All I hear is my head pounding." responded Izzy

" Wait Someone's here!" said Sonic hearing the footstep

A figure walks through the mist of the hallway toward them.

"You think he's been following us?" asked Agumon

"Maybe" answered Sonic. The footsteps approach and listen carefully.

"Do you think it could be one of Machinedramon's guys?" Koushiro asked

"It's possible." said Taichi

"Maybe they are, Izzy" said Sonic

"Should we..." asked Agumon

"Digivolve?" suggest Tentomon to their partner

"Yes." Taichi said

"Not a bad idea." agreed Izzy

"Yeah" said Sonic

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabu- nevermind." said Tentomon as he not digivolved

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon! Greymon! Greymon, yeah, I'm Greymon! I'm big and I'm bad! And I-". Suddenly Tachi clamps a hand over Agumon's mouth.

"Agumon you're not digivolve" said Sonic as he see Agumon not digivolve

"Your energy levels are too low." said Izzy

"Here he comes!" said Sonic hearing the footstep

The figure reaches their hiding spot, and the group sees that it is Andromon.

"Andromon!" shoted the Digidestined except Sonic

"Androwhat" asked Sonic

"His name is Andromon. We met him on File Island. He was the android digimon who had a black gear stuck in his mechanism, but we removed it and freed him from its evil spell." Koushiro said

"I wasn't sure if it was you or not." said Agumon

"Well, it's nice to see a friendly face." said Taichi

"But who is this hedgehog, anyway" Andromon asked

"His name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog my old friends" Taichi introduce to Andromon

"Well it nice to meet you, Sonic" Andromon said shake Sonic hand

"Nice too meet you too" Sonic responded

"Even if it is made of metal. What are you doing down here anyway, Andromon?" asked Izzy

"And why are you sneaking up on people?" asked Taichi

"I'm trying to put together a resistance army against Machinedramon. I've heard rumors that digimon are hiding in the sewers. They fled here when Machinedramon burned the cities. I've come to the sewers to organize them. And while I'm here, I'm going to fix that drip! I though you were spies sent here by Machinedramon to destroy my plans." explained Andromon

"Hm!"

"How insulting." Said Tentomon

"I'm sorry." said Agumon

"We're looking for my little sister named Hikari. She's sick, have you seen her?" asked Taichi

"Sora, Biyomon, T.K. and Patamon are probably with her too." Asked Izzy

"You mean Queen Hikari is your sister?" Asked Andromon make everyone confused

"Queen, wait what" said Sonic shocked and get confused

"Wait, just a moment." Said Andromon. Andromon extends wires up to the roof of the sewer, and lights in his eyes flash as he processes the information.

"They're coming." confirmed Andromon

"Hikari and the others are coming here? When?" Asked Izzy

"Now." Said Adromon

"Really?" Sonic and Taichi said

"Prodigious, Andromon!" said Izzy

They jump, startled, as a wall is blown out of the hallway. When the smoke clears, Machinedramon stands before them.

"Oh good. Just what I was looking for. Victims." laughed Machinedramon

"Machinedramon!" shouted Everyone

"Hello, Andromon. Babysitting? I'll destroy you first while the others watch." Machinedramon said as he prepare for a battle. The dark master walks forward, his huge size tearing up the roof of the sewer as he goes.

"I'll hold him off. You hide." exclaimed Andromon

"Careful!" shouted Sonic

Machinedramon is stopped by the much smaller digimon for a moment, but after a pause, the mega continues forward, and Andromon is pushed along in front of him.

"Andromon!" yelled Everyone

"Andromon, hang on, we're coming to help!" said Taichi

Taichi, Sonic and the others rush after the two metal digimon, Sonic attack Machinedramon with Homing attack, while elsewhere underground, a glowing Hikari gasps.

"What is it, Hikari?" Asked Sora

"They're coming." Answered Hikari

"You mean Taichi and Sonic? When?" asked T.K

"Now." said Hikari

A wall seems to explode into rubble as Machinedramon blasts through it, followed by the others.

"Machinedramon!" shouted Everyone except Shadow

The kids slip in the churning rubble, and are picked up by the angels and Birdramon. Taichi, Sonic, Izzy, and their digimon appear.

"Taichi, Sonic , it's you!" called Hikari

"Hikari!" called both Sonic and Taichi

"Sora, T.K.!" called Izzy

Taichi and Hikari meet up, and he spins her around as she laughs happily then Taichi put her down, she hugged Sonic tightly

"She made it." said Izzy smiled as he see Taichi, Hikari and Sonic reunite

"So Shadow, you come back to help us. So are we still a team" said Sonic still holding Hikari in his arm

" *Sighed* You are right, I can't do this alone without any help. We can find the Chaos Emeralds faster if they help us" said Shadow sighed

"Great to see your old self again, Shadow" said Sonic smirked before he gently you Hikari down

"Was that Andromon I saw fighting with Machinedramon?" Asked Sora as she's looking Andromon and Machinedramon fight each other

"That's him alright. He's sacrificing himself to protect us. He's raising an army against Machinedramon." Said Izzy

"Dragon Fire!"

One of Machinedramon's arms rams the ground like a drill. Birdramon pushes him back as the angels help Andromon get away.

"Are you alright, Andromon?" Asked Angemon

"Yes, thank you." said Andromon

"We'll take you to safety." said Angemon

"No! Let's fight Machinedramon together!" Shouted Birdramon as he charge to fight. The digimon jump back to fire their attacks.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand Of Fate!"

"Lightning Blade!"

A fireball rises from the place Machinedramon is standing, but the mega digimon emerges from the flames undamaged.

"Machinedramon's a mega digimon. They can't win!" exclaimed Izzy

"Giga Cannon."

Angemon is knocked from the air by Machinedramon attack

"Giga Cannon."

Birdramon is crushed against a wall. Angewomon is also shot from the air, and Andromon falls to the ground. Machinedramon laughs as he is the only one left standing.

"They weren't even worth my time. Now I've got you, digidestined. Who wants to be the first victim?" Said Machinedramkn look at everyone. Hikari walks slowly toward the metal giant.

"Hikari!" called Taichi

"Hikari, what are you doing ?" asked Sonic

"How brave you are to volunteer. I'll try to make this as painful as I can." Machinedramon laughed, then is slowly covered in a blanket of Numemon, crawling up his legs from the ground.

"What do you think you are doing, Numemon?" said Machinedramkn look down

"Numemon?" called Hikari

The enormous form of Machinedramon is completely hidden from view beneath a layer of squirming Numemon.

"Do you slimy digimon call this fighting?" taunted Machinedramon

"Numemon!" yelled Hikari

"Giga Cannon."

With a single shot, all the Numemon are destroyed.

"Oh, Numemon!" Said Hikari sadly as she see all Numemon are destroyed

The white light blasts through the room, spurred by Hikari's grief.

"Hikari!" yelled both Sonic and Taichi

Hikari falls to the ground as the light hits Agumon like a physical blow, causing him to scream.

"No" yelled Sonic

"I feel the power! Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!" Digivolve to a Mega level

Taichi holds the fallen Kari in his arms as WarGreymon rushes to meet Machinedramon.

"Wake up!" called Taichi as he shook her

WarGreymon takes one slash at the evil digimon, then dedigivolves to Koromon. However his attack didn't affect Machinedramon much

"Koromon!" called Taichi

"Mmmm. Huh?" Hikari wake up

"Now I will finish you once and for all. You can't digivolve to your Mega level anymore so no one can't stop me." said Machinedramon as he ready to finish him

"I don't think so. We have Sonic and Shadow" exclaimed Koromon. The hedgehogs rush to Machinedramon, knocked him away

"What" said Machinedramon angrily

"You are forget about us, Machinedramon" said Sonic smirked

"Why you little ?" said Machinedramon angrily

"Ready to fight, Shadow" said Sonic charge to fight

"Let do it" said Shadow charge for the fight

Sonic and Shadow rush to Machinedramon, He charge for attack

"Giga Cannon" Machinedramon attack the hedgehogs with the energy ball, they split up to dodge the attack, Suddenly they disappeared

"Where are they ?" wondered Machinedramon as he search them

"Over here, dragon head" called Sonic, as he and Shadow kicked Machinedramon send him to the building, Sonic and Shadow attacked him with Homing attack 5 times kick him away

"Chaos Spear" Shadow fire the thunderbolt at the android Digimon, "Sonic wind" he create the blue tornado cause the explosion

"Let finish this" said Sonic, "Sonic wave", the wave hit Machinedramon damaged him, Shadow punched and kicked him many times before he is surrouded by red aura

"Chaos BLAST"

Angemon and Angewomon stand together, and the kids and the other digimon watch silently as Machinedramon disintegrates piece by piece by the red explosion . The lights underground get brighter and the ground begins to shake.

"Without Machinedramon, this area has become unstable. It's beginning to fall apart." said Andromon

"Nothing can happen to us that we can't handle together!" said Sora

"Right!" Said T.K

"I think it's becoming a little too dangerous. We'd better get outta here!" suggested Izzy

"You're right, let's go!" said Sonic

Above ground, the city is falling inward on itself.

"Machinedramon's city is dissolving. My work here is finished." said Andromon

"Farewell, Andromon. Thank you." said Angemon

Flying above the ruined city in Angewomon's arms, along with Taichi and Koromon, Hikari looks sadly down at the ground.

"When we get down, can I build one of those memorials to my friends, the Numemon?" said Hikari

"Sure. I will help you Hikari" said Sonic

"We'll all help build it, right guys?" said Sora

Everyone except Shadow agree

"You're next, Piedmon!" Said Taichi

"If we work together we'll win right Tachikawa" said Sonic as Taichi nodded

Piedmon laughs harshly.

Author note: Sorry for update late. Please review and comment


	11. Trailer for the next chapter

Opening trailer with Joe and Mimi are lost in somewhere as they meet Gekomon, Otamamon and Frigimon and heading to the primal village. Meanwhile The Chosen Children, Sonic and Shadow were under attack by Piedmon hachmen, Ladydevimon. The scene cut as Mecha Sonic look at his Chaos Emeralds

"As soon as i gathered all the seven Chaos Emeralds, i will become unstoppable, nothing can't stop me now" laughed Mecha Sonic

The next scene as Ladydevimon defeated. Mecha Sonic arrived and start attack them. Sonic and Shadow try stop him to protect the chosen children and the digimon. Unfortunately they disappeared and teleported to different place with Mecha Sonic

"SONIC!!"

Next scene when Piedmon appeared in front of the Chosen Children. Wargreymon start to attack him, a blow to the stomach sends Piedmon crashing into a rock wall but from behind the cloud of dust, Piedmon laughs and emerges unscathed

"Once upon a time there were these Digidestined. And then Piedmon destroyed them all, The End"

Wargreymon started to fight Piedmon . Meanwhile as Sonic and Shadow lost in somewhere as they get up

"Where are we ?" asked Sonic

The screen fade to black until Mecha Sonic voice spoke

"This will be the end of Multiverse. Three universe will be destroyed soon as i get all the Chaos Emeralds"

The epic music start to play as Sonic and Shadow fight Mecha Sonic cause big shockwave. Meanwhile Piedmon overpowering Wargreymon

"We can't win unless we're all together!" shouted Hikari

The next scene as Gabumon and Yamato talk each other

"I thought he was trying to take T.K. away from me." said Yamato

The screen goes black again, next scene as Mecha Sonic punched Sonic in his stomach, kicked Shadow away.

"You are too weak"

Next scene when Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon fight Piedmon. However Oiedmon still overpowered them until he throw the tablecloth at Wargreymon,Metalgarurumon,Taichi and Yamato into the key chains.

"NO!!!"

Meanwhile Sonic tries to stand up and charge his fight. Mecha Sonic walk toward an injured Sonic as he tries to stand up

"You can't stop me. Give up now"

"Well I can do this all day" smirked Sonic as he ready to fight him again

Sonic and Mecha Sonic rush to the fight as they punched into their fist cause a big shockwave.

 **Digimon Adventure Z**

The screen start to appear again as a hedgehog with black fur, white eyes and black aura around him glare at someone

 **Coming soon**


	12. Trailer 2

Hey guy i'm back. Sorry for waiting too long because i will have a examination next month, so i write a new trailer for Piedmon Last Jest episode in Digimon Adventure Z. Hope your guy enjoy and review my story and no flame

Opening the trailer with Sonic and Shadow are searching Mecha Sonic

"Where did he go ?" Sonic asked before they dashed away. Meanwhile the Chosen Children are fighting Piemon. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon are trying their best to fight Piemon, he dodge every attack from them before he knock them out and turn Taichi and Yamato into a key chain with his tablecloth. Soon the older Chosen Children become the key chain. Sora, Hikari and Takeru tries to escape him. Meanwhile Shadow pull out a Chaos Emeralds as he grabbed Sonic arm

"Chaos Control" Shadow yelled before he and Sonic disappeared with the light

The screen fade to black.

When the older chosen children are gone

Angewomon and Garudamon are fighting Piemon before they are turn into a key chain. Gomamon decided to stay with Sora to fight Piemon.Gomamon snatches the figurine of Matt and throws it to Sora, who throws it to T.K and is then turned into a "doll" herself. The next scene when Hikari and Takeru climbing with the rope while Angemon tries to hold Piemon off. However Angemon was defeated and he cut the rope off. As they fall. Sonic and Shadow appear in time catches them from the fall and landed to safety.

"Sonic, you are back" Hikari said happily. Sonic couldn't help but smile. When Piemon comfront them and fight with Sonic and Shadow. They are fighting each other

"Hmp. You two are strong but you can't defeat me" Piedmon said

Next scene Takeru heard the encouraging words of his older brother, he is reminded that hope remains. His Crest begins to glow and Angemon finally digivolves intoMagnaAngemon as he assist Sonic and Shadow to fight Piedmon. MagneAngemon finished him off with his Excalibur sword.

However

"You think you defeat me so easilly. It time to show the true power" Piedmon said when a familiar gem go around him, he power up himself.

"No way" Shadow said

"It's a Chaos Emralds, how did he got that ?" Sonic shouted. Hikari and Takeru froze in shock. The screen fade back to black.

The true battle begin

Piedmont beat MagnaAngemon down as he change back to his champion form also he confined Sonic and Shadow into a laser shield. Piedmon is attacking Hikari and Takeru.

The screen fade to black. Suddenly a voice appear

"You...dare to hurt them...you monster" said Sonic. His voice get darker, his blue fur change to dark blue

"That Dark chaos energy" thought Shadow

"You...dare to hurt T.K and Hikari... You will Pay for that" yelled Sonic with full of rage, black aura surrounded him, he break the shield and walk toward Piedmon. Piedmon attack Sonic with all his power. None of the attack can hurt him which make Sonic got angrier. Sonic punched Piedmon into the wall rock

"YOU WILL FOR PAY FOR THAT" Sonic yelled when he power up with black aura around him caused an earthquake. Angemon grabbed Hikari and Takeru and fly off

"No It's can't be happen. That form its return" Shadow said

The final scene show Sonic with his black fur and white eyes.


	13. Big News

Hello it me again. Well after the trailers,i still not update new chapter yet because it pretty hard to find the transcipt in the internet. Anyway this story hasn't cancelled yet. I will tries my best to find the transcipt in the Internet to update the new chapter for your guy read. Please review my story and no flame


	14. MetalEtemon arrived

If your guy are wondering where is Jou (Joe), Mimi, Palmon and Gomamon. So here a chapter about them. This chapter is take place during The Crest Of Light

Mimi stirred as she see Palmon is waiting for her wake up.

"Mimi, You are up" Palmon called her partner happily

"Where am i, anyway" Mimi asked

"Well we lost in the forest after Machinedramon attack" Jou said walking in

"Jou, you are here too" Mimi asked him

"Yeah" He replied before Gomamon appear along with him. Suddenly a growl appear in Mimi stomach

"I kinda hungry" Mimi said

"Yeah me too" Palmon said as her stomach growl as well

"Let eat everyone" Jou said bring some snack. Jou, Mimi, Gomamon, and Palmon were having a snack .

"This…is…good." Gomamon says in between bites as he chews up an apple.

"Joe can I tell you something?" Mimi asks.

"What?" Joe replies.

"I hope I wasn't too selfish for saying I didn't want to fight anymore." Mimi says.

"I don't think you were selfish. In fact I think you were pretty brave and sincere. What you said was true, fighting just leads to more fighting and then nothing ever gets resolved. My brother Jim use to say the same thing after he'd get beat up." Jou says with a sigh as he looks up at the sky.

"Jou? What is it, Jou?" Mimi asked him

"It's nothing. Never mind." Jou says.

"Jou." Gomamon calls his partner.

"What?" Jou asks.

"Don't keep things bottled up inside. It's not healthy." Gomamon says.

"Don't tell me about not being healthy. I've been not healthy my whole life and I'm an expert and if I wanna keep things bottled up I will." Jou says standing up.

"Whoa it looks like someone needs a timeout in the corner. I was just trying to lend a friendly ear." Gomamon says.

"I know you were Gomamon. Sorry buddy." Jou said to his partner but then something big cast a shadow over the four of them.

They all look up to see what looks like a meteor above their heads.

"What is that thing?" Palmon asks.

"It looks like a meteorite." Jou says as the meteor comes towards them. "Look out! It's coming this way!" He shouts.

Back with Ogremon the Woodmon chased him to a cliff where they surround him so he can't escape.

"I can't get rid of you guys. You're not trees, you're weeds. It can't all end like this, not before I beat Leomon." Ogremon says but then sees the meteor heading towards him and the Woodmon. "What in the world?" He asks as the Woodmon run away but the meteor lands on top of them causing them to turn to data while Ogremon is blown away right off the cliff. Meanwhile a meteor landed to the ground caused earthquake before it stop

"Ladies and gentleman. Boys and girls. Get ready for the comeback tour of the year. Baby, I'm back." A familiar voice says climbing out of the crater but still concealed by the smoke.

Jou, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon were heading towards the crash site.

"Look there it is. The meteor landed up on that cliff." Jou says.

"I wonder where on earth it could have come from." Mimi wonders.

"Probably outer space." Palmon says.

"Huh." Gomamon says sniffing the ground.

"What?" Palmon asks.

"I smell something. From over there." Gomamon says and runs off.

"Wait!" Jou yelled chasing after them with Mimi.

"Hey. Not so fast I might sweat." Mimi says.

"And I keep tripping on my roots." Palmon says.

The group of four ran until they came across someone covered in broken tree branches.

"I think someone's hurt." Palmon says.

"Hang in there we're coming!" Gomamon yells as they run over to him.

"We've gotta get these branches off of him." Palmon says brushing some of the branches aside to reveal and unconscious Ogremon.

"Ogremon!" Palmon shouts in shock backing up. "Yikes we better get out of here before he wakes up." She says.

Ogremon then starts to come to a bit for a few seconds before passing out again from pain.

"It looks like he's hurt." Mimi says.

"Good then he won't be able to chase us." Gomamon says.

"Remember him from File Island? He was meaner than a cat getting a bath. Let's pretend like we never found him." Jou says but then Mimi pushes past him.

"Hey! Mimi what are you doing?" He asks in shock.

"His cut looks bad." Mimi says attempting to clean his cut on his forehead.

Ogremon then opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Mimi's face.

"You're the DigiDestined." Ogremon says.

"Well I guess you don't have amnesia but try not to move anyway, okay." Mimi says to him.

"Urg…" Ogremon grunts in pain clutching his arm.

"Palmon go find some healing herbs and Gomamon, see if you can find some water." Mimi orders.

"Right." The two Digimon say and run off.

"Now Joe, I want you to…" Mimi begins but Joe interrupts her.

"I know. My father is a doctor and he taught me a lot. I use to practice on my toys." Jou says.

"Toys!" Ogremon says in shock before falling to the ground again.

"I told you not to move." Mimi says in a strict tone.

"Okay." Ogremon replies.

A while later Ogremon was now resting against a tree with Mimi and Joe tending his wounds.

"Oww that stuff burns. Be careful." Ogremon says.

"Big baby. Don't you want to get better?" Mimi asks.

"It looks like his arm might be broken. We're gonna have to put it in a sling. Oh toilet paper." Jou says spotting some in his duffel bag.

"Do you have to do that now?" Mimi asks.

"Really Mimi. I'm using it as bandages. Before we came back to the Digital World I thought of things we might need and toilet paper was the first thing that came to my mind. There just about finished here. Well?" Joe asks.

"Feels soft. It must be two ply." Ogremon says.

"Lay off the digivolving for a few days and you'll be as good as new." Joe says slapping Ogremon's arm.

"Oww!" Ogremon cries in pain.

"Wow Joe I never knew you were so resourceful." Mimi says.

"Why are you DigiDestined being so nice to me? Especially after the way I tried to destroy you on File Island. You could have left me here to rot but instead you saved me. Why?" Ogremon asks.

"Well we were taught that if someone is in trouble you always help them out. That means even if they were trying to pummel you into oblivion." Mimi says.

"Gee I never thought of it that way. Thanks I owe you one." Ogremon says standing up.

"Don't mention it besides that what friends do, they help each other out." Mimi says.

"Bye." Jou says as the four of them walk away.

"Wait! Don't leave now. I've never had any friends." Ogremon says crying a little.

"Ah! Well you have them now." Mimi says turning around smiling at Ogremon who was now crying.

"I've never seen Ogremon cry before." Gomamon wondered

"Don't tell me you need more toilet paper to blow your nose." Jou says.

"It's alright. I'll just use my sleeve." Ogremon says wiping his eyes of the tears.

"That's gotta hurt with all those spikes." A voice says teasingly.

"Huh?" Jou and Mimi ask in wonder as to who it is.

"Here's a riddle: What has four strings and is made of wood?" The voice asks from up in a tree.

"MegaDramon" Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, and Palmon exclaim in shock.

"Don't forget that I'm here too" Another voice said says.

"Gigadramon"

"No it's you we don't like." Gomamon says.

"Oh yeah do you like this?" MegaDramon and Gigadramon asks as they fires his missle at Gomamon.

"I've gotta digivolve!" Palmon exclaims.

"But…" Mimi begins but then thinks about the outcome.'Oh no! What if Togemon gets hurt during the fight.'She thought seeing Togemon.

"Gomamon digivolve!" Joe orders.

"Right." Gomamon says jumping into action.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fires his attack at MegaDramon and Gigadramon but they jumps up and dodges it.

The torpedo continues on and destroys the tree which MegaDramon then lands on the stump that was left while he laughs evilly.

"Huh?" Joe questions in shock but then he was surrounded by silver aura as his Digivice turns completely silver and his Crest of Reliability symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Take this Genocide Gear" Gigadramon shouts as he raises his staff.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon shouts raising his hammer.

"Genocide attack" MegaDramon shouted

Zudomon swing his weapons at the missles causing a big explosion after which Zudomon's hammer is sent flying well he feels the force of MegaDramon and Gigadramon attack from the explosion. The explosion of the attack was so great it causes Zudomon to dedigivolve back into Gomamon.

"Time to death" MegaDramon says but then a strange sound is heard.

Behind MegaDramon and Gigadramon was someone swinging on a vine yelling like Tarzan.

"Come on already!" Gigadramon shouts.

The person then lands on a branch and everyone got a good look at him. He looked like a metallic monkey with two Chinese symbols on his chest.

"Get Digi with it. MetalEtemon's in the house." MetalEtemon says.

"Who's that guy?" Gigadramon asked MegaDramon.

"A superstar like me deserves a little applause, baby." MetalEtemon says clapping his hands. "After all it's been so long since we've seen each other." He says.

"Uh no it's Etemon!" Jou yells.

"I use to be Etemon, kid, but that was a long time ago. Now I'm MetalEtemon! Well thank you, thank you very much." MetalEtemon says.

"We thought Etemon was tough, MetalEtemon's a Mega Digimon! After his Banana Slip attack, they'll have to peel us off the floor!" Gomamon says about their old enemy.

"Just what we need; new and unimproved." Palmon says.

"Well let me tell ya how I became me. Now here's what conspired when Etemon expired! Listen up, baby, I'm sure you all remember the battle I had with MetalGreymon. I'll tell ya he's one tough dinosaur, honey. After that I was swallowed up by a black hole, I think I gave it indigestion. My digital information was scattered throughout the universe. I pulled myself together and chilled out for a while in Digimon Limbo. My information was chopped, mixed, whipped, and purr ad. I felt like a four speed blender, honey, but I refused to return to the Digital World until I was bigger, badder, and had a full head of beautiful metal hair. Now I'm back to get my revenge on you, DigiDestined." MetalEtemon explains how he came to be.

"Enough!" MegaDramon yells.

"I just got started there you oversized foot stool." MetalEtemon says jumping to the ground.

"Who are you calling oversized?" Gigadramon asks running at MetalEtemon.

"Watch your step. Banana Slip!" MetalEtemon shouts throwing a banana at Puppetmon's feet causing him to trip. "Too much of a waxy build up?" He asks Gigadramon.

"Genocide attack" Megadramon fire his missles into MetalEtemon's leg.

"Oww! I'll use you as a toothpick!" MetalEtemon yells jumping at Megadramon only for him to dodge it.

Gigadramon then fires bullets at MetalEtemon only for him to block it with his hand.

"Number one Punch! (Metal Punch)" MetalEtemon then punches Gigadramon in the face. Megadramon quickly slams MetalEtemon on the ground.

"Now's our chance to escape." Joe says as he pushes Mimi with Ogremon following behind and Gomamon and Palmon in front.

"Genocide Gear" Gigadramon shoot the missles at MetalEtemon, he jump to dodge the missles before he punched Gigadramon. Megadramon run toward MetalEtemon

"Banana Slip" MetalEtemon throwing a banana cause Megadramon to trip to the trees. MetalEtemon then throw Gigadramon to Megadramon before he charge a final attack

"Dark Spirit Deluxe" MetalEtemon call a dark lightning to hit both Dragon Digimon caused an explosion.

"Too Easy for me. Now I have to revenge the Chosen Children (Digidestined)" MetalEtemon said before he swing through the jungle looking for Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, and Ogremon.

"How hard can it be to find a bunch of kids?" MetalEtemon asks himself before swinging off and yelling like Tarzan again.

Unknown to him the DigiDestined were hiding at the base of a tree he swung by.

"So does it still hurt?" Mimi asks.

"Actually no, not really. I need to know how I can ever thank you all." Ogremon says.

"Oh forget about it. You don't need to thank us." Mimi assures.

"No I have to. It's an ancient tradition to repay all acts of kindness. It's part of my sacred moral code as an Ogremon." Ogremon says placing his fist against his chest.

"Sacred moral code? What are you part of King Author's court or something?" Jou asks.

"Oh that's so romantic. I hope Izzy can be like that with me someday." Mimi says daydreaming about what she said.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be meaner next time." Ogremon says tearing up.

"Yeah you'll ruin your reputation." Gomamon jokes making Joe, Mimi, and Palmon laugh.

"Ogremon can I ask you a personal question?" Mimi asks.

"Yes it's true, I don't floss." Ogremon says.

"That's not what I was going to ask. Why do you fight with Leomon? Do you hate him?" Mimi asks.

"No, no, it's not a question of hate. It's our destiny to fight each other. He and I will be rivals for all eternity." Ogremon explains.

"Well if that's your only purpose in life what would happen if you actually won?" Mimi asks.

"I never really thought about it before. Maybe I'll take a vacation, a cruise is always nice." Ogremon says.

"And after that?" Mimi asks.

"What do you mean after that?" Ogremon asks back.

"Well if the fights over you wouldn't have a rival anymore." Mimi says.

"Of course I would, he and I are like two old warriors, fighting a war that had no beginning and has no end. Why the only reason I exist at all is to defeat Leomon and if he were gone well…I'm so confused." Ogremon says putting his hand on his head.

"You've got to have more of a purpose in life than just to defeat Leomon." Mimi says.

"Leave me alone. You can't possible understand. This rivalry is as old as time itself. I don't care what happens. I'll think about it after I defeat Leomon." Ogremon says raising his club.

"You're getting way too excited. I better take your blood pressure." Jou says but then MetalEtemon's Tarzan yell is heard. "What's that? It came from out here." He says walking out of the tree.

"I found you." MetalEtemon says above Jou.

"Run!" Jou yells and they all run off again.

"You can't hide from me. I'm the king of swing!" MetalEtemon yelled as he swings past the group not knowing they were hiding in the bushes.

After he swung by a loud roar is heard causing them to look in front of them.

"What is that?" Mimi asks in fright.

"Friend or foe?" Jou wonders.

Just then a large yellow orange stripped lion with two large fangs jumps out at them causing Ogremon to laugh as he raises his club.

The large lion like Digimon stomped towards the DigiDestined and Ogremon.

"Who's that?" Mimi asks as Jou gasps.

"Hey don't you come any closer." Gomamon warns the mysterious Digimon.

"Wait! I won't hurt you." The Digimon says.

"Do we believe you?" Mimi asks.

"He sounds familiar." Jou says pointing to the lion like Digimon who growls at them.

"Wait I don't trust him." Ogremon says.

"Don't give me any of your jilt, baby! Come out! Come out, where ever you are." They hear MetalEtemon shout in the distance as tree falls down causing Joe and Mimi to turn the tree fall from the distance.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to get out of here." The lion says.

A minute later Joe, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon were riding on the lion Digimon.

"Hey wait up! Don't leave me here with this whacked out monkey." Ogremon says as he chases after them.

Back where they left MetalEtemon lands on the ground and picks up some dirt.

"Supreme! I'm fired up and ready to go on a mean streak!" MetalEtemon shouts.

Meanwhile the lion Digimon was still carrying Jou, Mimi, and their Digimon with Ogremon following.

"Slow down you four footed giant fur ball!" Ogremon shouted at Leomon.

"This is certainly more convent then waiting for a taxi." Mimi says as they came to the ruins of an abandon town.

"If I had know we were gonna go riding I'd have worn long pants." Jou said.

"Me too, I need a side saddle." Mimi said.

"This place doesn't look very lively." Joe says looking around as the lion Digimon walks through the ruins.

"It's kind of spooky." Mimi says.

The lion Digimon past by a broken down restaurant that catches Gomamon's attention.

"Look up there." Gomamon says causing everyone to look in the direction he was pointing.

"I think I'm gonna barf. That's the restaurant where they made me work like a slave. I'm still trying to get that greasy spoon smell out of my sweater." Joe says remembering what happened back then. "But this is all wrong it's supposed to be near a lake." Gomamon says.

"Everything's changed. Hurry we'd better find shelter." The lion Digimon says walking into the restaurant.

"This place is depressing." Jou says once inside the restaurant and gets off the lion Digimon and so does Mimi and the Digimon.

"There's not even a clean chair to sit on." Mimi complains.

A second later the lion Digimon starts glowing and turns into Leomon causing everyone to gasp.

"Awesome!" Gomamon shouts.

"Leomon, you are not going to believe what you've missed." Jou says to their old friend and ally.

"I can't believe it's you." Mimi says running up and hugs him.

"I am truly happy to have returned and help my friends." Leomon said before he hugging Mimi back.

"You digivolved." Palmon says in amazement.

"A lot has happened to me since be set free of the Black Gears and their evil power. Being exposed to the Digivice has now enabled me to digivolve. But there is one problem…" Leomon saaid banging his fist against the wall.

"Huh?" Jou asks in confusion.

"I am unable to control it. I haven't learned the secret yet. It's all still new to me." Leomon says.

"What makes you special, you over sized doggy chew toy?" Ogremon asked causing Leomon to look at his rival. "Let's just see how many lives you have left." He says as he slams his club onto the floor and charges at Leomon but he quickly restrains Ogremon and tosses him to the floor unknown to any of them that there are two sets of eyes in the hole in the floor Ogremon made.

"There is nothing more pathetic than a wiener. Clearly you do not deserve to be called a Digimon." Leomon says as Ogremon groans in pain.

Meanwhile one of the sets of eyes reaches out to grab a broken piece of wood but loses its grip and drops it causing them to scream which catches everyone's attention.

"Who's in there? Show yourself." Leomon orders and out pops a Gekomon and an Otamamon.

"Please don't squish us! We're friends!" Otamamon shouts franticly.

"The last thing we want to do is cause trouble!" Gekomon shouts just as frantic.

"Oh Palmon look." Mimi says recognizing the two Digimon.

"They delivered the triple hot fudge sundae." Palmon says.

"Huh? Wow the princess! What luck!" Gekomon says causing Otamamon to look up.

They then run to her and Gekomon jumps into her arms laughing in excitement.

"How come you two were hiding? What happened to your palace?" Mimi asks Gekomon and Otamamon.

"The palace was completely destroyed by those creepy Dark Masters." Gekomon says in tears.

"Yeah it was horrible. They attacked for the fun of it. We all had to run for our lives. We were all separated and we've been hiding here ever since." Otamamon says also in tears.

"How awful." Mimi says.

"Those guys make me sick. Who do they think they are anyway? Picking on poor defenseless Digimon. I mean is that fair?" Ogremon asks.

"The Dark Masters have to be stopped if we expect to survive. I've spent all this time searching for you but it hasn't been easy. The Dark Masters have seen to that. You two have the power to defeat those beasts but you must work together and join forces with the other DigiDestined. Only then will you succeed." Leomon tells them.

"Are you saying we wasted our time fighting everyone else? I mean I could have stained my clothes with perspiration." Mimi says causing Ogremon to laugh.

"Listen girly, if you would have fought those guys at the start you would have broken way more than a sweat." Ogremon says.

"Maybe but what about the good Digimon on File Island who sacrificed themselves to help us?" Mimi says tearing up.

"Mimi." Joe says looking at her.

"This is true." Leomon says.

"What do you mean?" Joe asks.

"I think that you were brought to File Island to prove you were capable of working together as a team. It could have been a test to make sure you were the DigiDestined." Leomon says stating his theory.

"Did we pass?" Palmon asks.

"You did. It actually makes sense, if Devimon had defeated you then you would not be ready for this bigger challenge. Devimon's power was nothing compared to the Dark Masters. He was merely the beginning but you've proven yourselves over and over by defeating one evil Digimon after another. You're ready to take on the Dark Masters. Come on we must find your friends immediately. So tell me where did they go? We can't do this all alone." Leomon says standing up as Mimi walked to the window.

"Some of us needed a time out from each other. You know how it is." Jou says.

"You needed a time out?" Leomon asks in confusion.

"Yeah you might say it's another kind of test." Jou says as Mimi just stares out the window.

MetalEtemon arrives outside spot them.

"It's show time baby." MetalEtemon saod.

"Hmm? It's MetalEtemon." Leomon says seeing him outside the restaurant they're hiding in.

"He never quits." Ogremon says.

MetalEtemon then burst in kicking the restaurant doors down.

"You try to pull a number on me bro, well I'm here to lay it on the line cause I'm so fine." MetalEtemon says.

"Deal with me then we'll see who's fine." Leomon says.

"Leomon digivolve to…SaberLeomon!"

MetalEtemon jumps back outside to see Leomon in his Mega form.

"Wow! Well I see we've been taking our vitamins but it's time to put the cat out with the garbage." MetalEtemon said ready to face the saber-tooth lion Digimon.

"SaberLeomon may have a heart of gold, but he'll crush his opponents with his claws of steel." Gomamon says about the Mega Digimon.

"Don't do it." Mimi said.

"I'll be alright. Now run before it's too late." SaberLeomon says as he jumps at MetalEtemon.

" Nail Crusher! (Howling Crusher)" He brings his claw down on MetalEtemon.

"Number One Punch! (Metal Punch)" MetalEtemon met the attack with one of his own causing an explosion to occur sending them both flying.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch this. Hey guys wait for me!" Gomamon shouts.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Mimi please let me fight with them. Well?" Palmon asks but Mimi just hugs her Digivice to her chest. "They need me. What should I do?" She asks again.

"Mimi." Jou says looking at her.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon says about to but his attack.

"Wait!" Jou shouts jumping out of the restaurant and rushes to his Digimon's side.

"What do you mean wait? We've gotta help him out." Ikkakumon said to his partner.

"But don't you think it's a better idea to leave like he told us to?" Joubasked him.

"But Jou." Ikkakumon says staring at his partner.

"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon fires countless harden envenomed hair from his mane but it does nothing against MetalEtemon.

"I really think we better leave before it's too late." Jou tells Mimi with Palmon, Gekomon, and Otamamon on Ikkakumon's back.

"What about SaberLeomon?" Mimi asked watching the battle between the two Mega Digimon.

"Hahahaha you call that your best shot? Metal Punch!" MetalEtemon says as he hip checks SaberLeomon.

"He's nothing if you want a real challenge it's right here." Ogremon says.

"What?" MetalEtemon asks looking at Ogremon.

"Ogremon don't be ridicules you're no match for him." SaberLeomon said.

"Hey listen I can take on this tin can if I want to." Ogremon argues pointing at SaberLeomon.

"No!" Mimi yelled running over to him causing Jou to gasp.

"Mimi!" Palmon shouts in worry.

"You're in no shape to fight. Now stop it and quit trying to be a hero." Mimi says.

"Now everyone's welcome. As a matter of fact little darling I'm offering a special group discount. Besides it saves me time to destroy all of you at once. Dark Spirits Deluxe!" MetalEtemon calls down dark lightning made of negative energy and fires it at Mimi causing her to scream.

"Mimi no!" SaberLeomon yelled jumping above her and taking the hit causing him to fall to the ground severely wounded as MetalEtemon laughs.

"Okay that does it!" Jou yelled holding up his Digivice.

Joe was then surrounded by silver aura as his Digivice turns silver and his Crest of Reliability symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"SaberLeomon wake up. Please tell me you're alright." Mimi says crying trying to wake SaberLeomon.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slams his hammer in the ground sending a shock wave at MetalEtemon but it does nothing.

"Ha as you can see that didn't even faze me. My metal is Chrome Digizoid, the absolute strongest metal there is." MetalEtemon brags.

"Then maybe you'd like this, Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon throws his hammer at MetalEtemon.

"No matter what you attempt it's useless cause I'm invincible." MetalEtemon brags again only this time his metal starts cracking. "I'm braking apart. This is terrible. I lost my luster. Why does this keep happening to me?" He asks.

"Because my hammer is made of Chrome Digizoid metal. I'm afraid it isn't your moment to shine." Zudomon says catching his hammer.

"That can't be." MetalEtemon said in panics.

"Nail Crusher!" SaberLeomon attacks MetalEtemon with his claws leaving a large hole in the center of MetalEtemon's chest.

"Ah! You'll pay big time!" MetalEtemon shouts as he is deleted as SaberLeomon turns back into Leomon.

"He did it." Jou says.

As Leomon finishes changing he then collapses onto the ground.

"Leomon!" Mimi cries.

Jou, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Ogremon, Gekomon, and Otamamon were checking on Leomon.

"Leomon it's me." Mimi cries.

"Come on now." Palmon says.

"Yeah wake up." Gomamon says.

"This stupid toilet paper isn't going to be any good this time." Jou says with tears in his eyes as he throws his duffel bag on the ground.

"The forest. The forest is disappearing. It's a sign that something positive has happened. You're friends must have defeated A Dark Master member. That's good. I expected that they would." Leomon says weakly.

"Oh Leomon please don't leave us. We depend on you." Mimi says.

"You have no reason to worry. I must go now and rejuvenate myself at the Primary Village." Leomon says.

"But…" Ogremon begins.

"Ogremon I'm very sorry. Now is not the time for us to resolve things but I promise we will meet up again." Leomon says reaching out to him.

"You're a good rival." Ogremon cries as he too reaches out but before he could grab his hand Leomon starts disappearing causing everyone to cry.

"Mimi let's go to the Primary Village." Jou says.

"Yes we need help and if what Leomon said is true we'll meet some old friends there. Wouldn't it be great just to see Chuumon and Piximon again?" Mimi asks.

"Well then the matters settled, we're making a trip to find the Primary Village, alright?" Jou asks.

"There's only one problem, it doesn't exist." Ogremon says shocking Joe and Mimi. "There isn't anything there. It's a ghost town. It was destroyed after the Dark Masters poisoned it with their evil. There's no one left." He says.

"It can't be." Mimi says in disbelief.

"It will never return to the way it was until the Dark Masters are eliminated. Any ideas?" Ogremon asks.

"I'd say we throw them out and then save the village." Jou says clutching his fist.

"That would be great and it's better than sitting around and doing nothing." Gomamon says.

"Okay Mimi the only way out of this mess is to defeat the Dark Masters and Mecha Sonic. Are you up for it?" Jou asks.

"We need your help Mimi. Please say yes. I don't see you fighting with the other against Puppetmon and I see you don't help them as well. For Leomon and everyone, the whole Digi-World and Sonic world needs us. Sonic need our help to find the Chaos Emeralds to stop Mecha Sonic and the Dark Master. Do you know he always lost his friends in his world. Now he is determined to destroy Mecha Sonic and he " Palmon says.

"Yes you're right Palmon. Sniveling is for babies and I've done too much of that already." Mimi said

"But Who is the Sonic guy that you are talking about" Orgemon asked them. Jou introduced Sonic and Shadow to Orgemon and Otanamon

"So they are from different world" Otanamon said

"Yeah, they helped us a lot to stop the Dark Master. They are powerful as well" Jou said

"So Ogremon are you going to come along with us?" Mimi asked.

"Huh? Well I have no intention of joining forces with you crazy kids. However if we all happen to be going the same way I'm stuck tagging along." Ogremon said.

"Don't worry Ogremon. We won't blow your cover." Jou says.

"Now that its decide we need to seek out a few allies." Ogremon says.

"Allies? Where?" Gomamon asks.

"There must be others who are will to fight the Dark Masters and get their hands dirty. I know they're out there we just have to find them that's all." Ogremon says.

"Yeah." Mimi agrees.

"Hey princess how about if we come along to help out?" Otamamon asks.

"No way." Mimi says shocking them.

"Oh come on." Gekomon says.

"Only if you stop calling me princess and start calling me Mimi instead." Mimi says.

"Our pleasure Mimi so can we come along now?" Gekomon asks.

"Of course you can." Mimi says giggling and smiling.

I will update Joe battle chapter as soon as I can. I need to fix the dialogue from Joe battle episode before write it


	15. The Girls' Battle! LadyDevimon

With the fall of Machinedramon, just like the two Dark Masters before him, his demesnes on Spiral Mountain began pouring away with all due haste, leaving naught but a grayed strip of land connecting the base to the top of Spiral Mountain. For those in the human world, it was quite the sight to see. For the children, this happened over the course of several days, with many hard choices and tough battles and friends lost with each victory earned. For those watching from the human world it happened over several minutes at most.

It was interesting on several fronts because, for a few viewers, they had excellent seats for the battles. They couldn't see any fine details, but they witnessed explosions and flashing lights, saw as small specks danced around each other, the shockwave, throwing out brightly colored attacks for a few brief seconds before a portion of the mountain began to drain away.

For the families of the children, they could only hope what they were seeing was a good thing. Taichi's parents in particular were worried about their son. They knew him, knew what he was like. He may not be the brightest boy, but ever since Hikari was sick when they were younger he'd taken his responsibilities very seriously. There was nothing on this earth, or that one, that could convince him to give it up when someone said it was up to him.

And god forbid if Hikari got hurt in the mix. Nothing good could come of that. There were a few bullies that could attest to that. A bully would pick on Hikari once before Tai got involved. It had only come to blows once when the girl's older brother started talking, all the others walked away with their heads bowed in shame and Hikari looking up at Taichi in awe.

Mister Yagami had an arm around his wife's shoulders as she leaned into him, quivering with fear and anticipation.

"It's gonna be alright," the man said, "They will all come back, no worse for wear. Taichi will make sure of it."

Miss Yagami just nodded, but still couldn't stop thinking about horrible 'What if?' scenarios.

Meanwhile at Jou, Mimi and the other

"Boy, just when you think it can't get any weirder!" Mimi exclaimed as she, Jou and the digimon traveling with them watched the city scape move away like it was on a conveyor belt, "It's like the whole city is moving out of town!"

"And I thought it was tough packing for camp," Jou quipped as they watched the buildings fly by.

"Taichi and Sonic must have defeated another Dark Master." Gomamon commented.

"There can't be too many of them left," Palmon agreed, turning to look at the seal digimon, "We're almost home free!"

Ogremon spoke up from behind them, "You think so, huh? Well, the toughest one's still out there."

Everyone turned to regard the top of Spiral Mountain, apprehension in their gazes.

"Piemon (Piedmon)" Frigimon, one of the digimon they'd recruited thus far, spoke, "The worst of the worst."

Meramon, the fire digimon, grunted his agreement, "He's the darkest of the Dark Masters."

"Well, like, rain on our parade, why don'tcha?" Mimi sighed, the mood being brought low by the facts.

"They're right," Jou said simply, "We need all the help we can get," he thought for a moment before adding, "I wonder if Super Heroes are listed in the phone book," before walking forward once more, "Let's find some friends, Mimi."

The girl in the pink hat nodded, firming her own resolve before following him.

Meanwhile at Piemon location

At the very top of the mountain, in the observatory, Piemon's laughter could be heard around the chamber as he watched the Digidestined, Sonic and Shadow through his telescope, "Yes, that's right! Bring as many as you want! The more, the merrier! It's nice having friends around to share your last moments with." The phantom digimon's sinister laughter filled the air again, the only thing to penetrate the darkness of his lair.

A short time later, Jou and the others were well into their trek. Gomamon, however, had a complaint.

"Hey, Jou, Why are we always walking uphill?" the seal asked.

Whatever Jou's answer was, it was interrupted by the sound of Ogremon complaining.

"Aiyah! It's freezing!" He turned a glare on Frigimon, "Hey, do ya mind? I'm starting to get numb back there. Give me a little room, will ya?"

The snow digimon looked sheepish as the green one took a few hearty steps forward. This unfortunately took Ogremon from extreme cold to extreme heat as he now stood just behind Meramon.

"You too, ya walking barbecue!" the green virus digimon readying is bone cudgel should he need it to get a little space.

After hearing all this, Jou finally answered his partner, "The walking uphill I can deal with, but I sure could use a pair of ear plugs."

While Jou's resiliance was keeping him going, despite complaints, Mimi was not feeling the energy. She had been training behind for the last few minutes and she finally sank to her knees with a tired sigh, Palmon stopping with her.

"I'm hungry, and tired, and my feet hurt," The girl announced, getting the others to stop. Otamamon and Gekomon in particular looked back at their former princess.

"Mimi," Jou began, "I don't know what to do when you're like this."

"Did you hear?" Gekomon said to the smaller purple digimon, "Princess Mimi just said that she was hungry."

The tadpole nodded, "Don't worry, Princess, we'll be back with food before you know it!" The two digimon began to move off into the brush.

"Don't put yourself out," the girl said, "but if you're going, a chilidog with fries would be great."

The frog digimon just smiled, "And of course the princess will be wanting something to drink."

"That's right," Otamamon said, "Don't you worry about a thing, Princess Mimi, we'll be right back, 'kay?" and the two left.

"No, wait! Come back!" the blue haired teen tried to keep them from going, to no avail.

"That's not a bad idea," Frigimon commented, "I think I'll tag along," he moved off at a leisurely pace.

"Wow, everybody's being so nice, so sweet," Mimi marveled.

Palmon just smiled at her partner, "It must be because of your charming personality!" the plant digimon looked to those remaining for comfirmation.

Only to receive blank faces and blinking eyes. Finally, Ogremon and Meramon turned away, rubbing the backs of their heads.

"Something tells me that we should just nod our heads and go along," the green digimon said, moving off in one direction.

"Yeah, right," the fiery digimon said, going off in another.

Gomamon grinned almost evilly as he looked up at his partner, "Come on, admit it, Jou! Say it, she's charming!"

A blush spread across the boy's face as he hastened to answer, "She's not charming! I mean she is! I'm... not gonna have this conversation!" the poor boy said in a bit of a panic. He could barely deal with the pressure of the current crisis, he didn't need girl troubles on top of that.

Mimi and Palmon just giggled at the show.

A relatively short time later, the digimon started arriving again, Gekomon and Otamamon especially came back with plenty of treats.

"Yoohoo! We're back!" The frog digimon announced, his arms full of various fruits and cans and even a bottle of soda. The tadpole right next to him was carrying a basket full of the same, all of it looking beyond delicious at this point.

"Oh, I don't believe it!" Mimi exclaimed happily as they all piled the goodies before her, "Wow!" then she spotted the soda, "Hey! My favorite!" her smile couldn't have gotten brighter if she tried, but it fell a little as she looked at the bottle, "Oh, this root beer's warm."

"Not for long," Frigimon said, taking the bottle from her for a moment, holding it against his body. In the space between seconds, a thin layer of frost appeared on the bottle and the contents became ice cold, "How's that?" he handed it back to the girl.

"There we go," Meramon said behind him, holding two freshly caught fish in his fiery hands to cook them, "C'mon, get it while it's hot!"

Looked between the two elemental digimon, Ogremon had to nod, "Okay, okay, I'll admit it. I guess you guys are pretty handy."

The six digimon and two human children laid waste to the mound of edibles with extreme prejudiced. It was like a train wreck, really, you just couldn't look away from the onslaught.

With the food gone that took care of only one of Mimi's complaints. The next was fatigue. Consequently, eating seemed to be as much effort as the girl could exert before passing out. Otamamon, Palmon and Gekomon were right with her, snoozing the day away, eternal as it was.

Jou and Gomamon weren't long behind them into dreamland, the blued haired boy resting against another tree nearby. As he slept, his subconscious mind showed him the scene between him and his brother, when all the adults in the Odaiba District had been under Demidevimon's spell.

"Jou," his brother had said, leaning over one of the many people and checking their pulse, "Let me tell you something. You don't have to be a doctor if you don't want to be."

Jou just looked at the ground and said, "Easy for you to say. Try telling that to dad."

Jim looked at his younger brother with a commiserating smile, "It'syourlife, bro, and you have to live it. You have to follow your own path."

With a gasp, Jou came awake, his brother's words echoing in his mind. He looked around for a moment, noticing all of their other digital friends were asleep except for Ogremon who had chosen first watch. Needing some time to think, the boy decided to relieve him.

The green menace in question was staring out over the landscape and seemed to be mumbling math tables under his breath, "Eh, two plus two is four, four plus four is seven-"

"Hey, Ogremon!" the boy called to him.

"Hi-bleh!" the digimon whirled around, surprised, startled really. He calmed down quickly once he saw it was the blue haired teen.

"Take a rest," he told the digimon, "I'll stand guard for a while."

"You?!" Ogremon asked incredulously, "You, uh, sure you can handle it, little guy?" Jou and Mimi were kind to him when they didn't have to be. Despite that, he was pretty sure that neither of them were the strongest or most dangerous members of the Digidestined. He really wasn't sure that Joe in particular was tough enough for guard duty.

But this question only seemed to insult the boy, "What do ya mean? I can handle it fine!" he exclaimed vehemently.

"You can't even handle combing your hair," Ogremon replied, mentioning the wild birds nest of blue follicles on the teen's head, "but I could use a break." With that, the big Champion level digimon walked away to catch some Z's.

Jou watched him go with something akin to resignation.

"Jim's right," he said to himself, under his breath, "I'm a doormat. Good for laugh. A joke. Yeah," he sighed, continuing the self deprecation, "Good old Jou, you can always rely on him to fall into the mud, or off a cliff. Well, not anymore!" There was new fire to the boy's voice as he looked out over the grayed world, "It's time for a brand new Jou!" He clenched his fist before him, his decision made.

He leaned back against the tree, silence reigning for a moment. Then, he began mumbling something, looking at his fingers, counting.

"Two plus two is four, four plus four is..."

Back to Piemon location, he had set up his telescope to show scenes of all the Chosen Children and their allies. It was really entertaining to watch them struggle up his mountain in their futile attempt to stop him and save both worlds.

"How delightfully entertaining this is!" the vile digimon gushed, "I always get so excite before tragedy strikes!" He turned his evil, red eyes to the the screen showing the children closest to his base of operations, his smile never wavering.

Hours and a long flight later, Hikari, Takeru (TK) and their digimon knelt before a small shrine built out of the gray sands and two rocks. The children had their heads were bowed and their eyes were closed.

"Thank you, Numemon. We'll never forget you," Hikari said, holding her hands clasped before, the same for Takeru.

"Don't worry," Takeru added, "We'll make sure that you get reborn in Primary Village." The two digimon looked at their human partners, somewhat confused, but willing to emulate them. They all bowed their heads, closed their eyes and held their paws together. Sonic look at them smiled while Shadow just sense something weird is coming at them. He is focusing about the Chaos Energy

While the younger kids were honoring the fallen, Sora, Taichi, Koushiro, their digimon and Andromon were walking up a nearby hill to get a better lay of the land at the top of Spiral Mountain.

Despite what they thought would be their goodbyes for some time, Andromon had actually found them again, soon after they landed. He told them that he realized that he could do the most good if he stuck with them to finish this fight, and they weren't stingy about sharing the burden.

But Sora had an unrelated complaint, "Ever notice how we're always walking uphill?"

Taichi just grinned at the girl, shrugging. As if to say that there was nothing to be done about it if they wanted to save the day. As soon as they reached the top of the small rise, they immediately began looking around.

"Okay, nice view," the wild haired leader of the group said, "but what are we looking for?"

"Yeah" Sonic argee

"That, over there!" Sora pointed suddenly, "If that doesn't look like a bad guy's hangout I don't know what does!" Following her finger, the group could see the grays of the land scape darkening the further out they went until it was nothing but pitch black. Just before the area where it was completely dark was an observatory on top of a spire.

"Look like someone in there" Sonic commented crossed his arm. Shadow is focusing to sense the chaos energy.

While they looked at the evil digimon's place of residence, Piemon looked back.

"Hmph! Remarkable little specimens" Piemon drawled as he held the rag tag group on the screen before him, "I'm really rather embarrassed that they made it this far."

From the darkness on the ceiling behind him, red eyes glowed and a voice echoed, "Oh, please,please, Lord Piemon," a face appeared out of the black, covered in black leather down to the nose with pale white skin the color of chalk, "Let me punish them," her voice was deep and husky, seductive in it's pleading.

Piemon regarded his servant for a moment before swirling his wine, "Very well. But try to make it quick. And relatively painful also watch out the 2 blue and black hedgehogs, they are powerful"

The female virus digimon sank back into the darkness, a smile on her face and a gleam in her red eyes.

Back with Jou, Mimi and their group, after a good long rest, they were back on the road to the top of the mountain.

"Okay, I'm rested and ready to work off that snack," Mimi said with a bright smile, "So let's go, go, go!"

"You know," Palmon said, looking up at her partner, "when Mimi's in a good mood, it's hard to be around her and not be happy, too."

Otamamon and Gekomon seemed to agree with this wholeheartedly, they joy on their faces matching the human girl's.

"Just my little gift to the world," the chipper girl stated.

But one look at Jou proved that statement not to be universal. His eyes were down cast and his lips were pulled into a thin line.

Only Gomamon seemed aware that something was bothering the boy.

"You're awful quiet, Jou. What's wrong?"

The teen heaved a heavy sigh before looking down at his partner and friend, "Nothing."

"I don't believe you," the seal said gently.

"Hmm," the boy just hummed.

"Oh, no! Jou!" Mimi called back to the boy, distraught now on her face when moments ago she had been so elated, "This is awful!"

"It looks like the Dark Master make the forest like this" Jou said, his eyes wide as they took in the devastation.

The had done it. They had finally reached Primary Village. And it was in ruins. The colors had been drained to shades of gray, there were no toys in the trees, and not a single baby digimon anywhere in sight.

"I told you not to expect too much," Ogremon said as he turned to the kids.

"The color is all missing," Mimi pointed out. And that wasn't the only damage. It looked as if a battle had taken place here, scorch marks and deep cracks on all the blocky buildings. And as they walked, they would find something even worse.

"It's pretty depressing, unless you like charcoal," Jou said, looking out over the field of unhatched digi-eggs.

"I can't believe anybody would do such a terrible thing!" The human girl said, almost on the verge of tears, "Smashing all those poor, defenseless digi-eggs. It's terrible!"

Everywhere they looked, it was all the same. There didn't seem to be anything alive, anywhere.

Not until a high pitched keening seemed to sweep through the air.

"Huh?" Jou intoned, looking in the direction he thought it came from, the other's stopping with him.

"What is it, Jou?" Mimi asked.

"I heard... something," they stopped and just listened. It happened again, "Over there!" the boy ran off immediately.

"Jou, wait!" Gomamon called as he hopped along after him.

"Was that a harmonica?" Mimi asked.

"You think it's...?" Palmon started.

Mimi took off then, like Jou, yelling out, "Matt!" Palmon, Otamamon and Gekomon were quick to follow, hoping to meet one of their allies again.

"Where are they headed?" Ogremon wondered, "Hey! Wait for us!" The green digimon ran after them with Meramon and Frigimon on either side of him.

Back at the top of the mountain, Koushiro had out his trusty laptop, plugging a cable into his computer that connected to Andromon's arm.

"There, we're ready," The tech genius said. Several yards away, the android digimon was kneeling on the ground, waiting for his cue.

"That's great, Koushiro, but ready for what?" Taichi asked as he and the rest of the group stood behind him. Even Takeru, Hikari had come over after paying their respects. Shadow sense an chaos energy coming at them.

"You sense something, Shadow" Sonic asked him

"The Chaos Energy is here, must be a Chaos Emeralds or someone else carried it" Shadow whispered

"Is Mecha Sonic come here?" Sonic asked him. Shadow shake his head

"Maybe." Shadow replied

"Hang on a second and you'll see," the boy then addressed the Ultimate digimon a short distance away, "Okay, Andromon, show us your stuff."

"Engage heat conduction," the robotic digimon intoned as he placed both hand against the ground.

"I don't get what's happening," Taichi admitted as he looked at the strange happenings on Izzy's computer.

"It's really rather simple," the ten year old computer whiz said, "Andromon acquires geothermal energy directly from the ground," as he spoke a three dimensional rendering of Spiral Mountain appeared on the screen. It showed what was left of the evil twisting of the Digiworld.

"Alright" Sonic said excited

"Way cool!" Koromon said.

"Hey, that's Spiral Mountain, isn't it?" Biyomon asked.

"This is like having our own, portable microwave!" Tentomon said.

"There, look," Koushiro said, ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery, "That's where we are now. Right on top." To indicate this, the very top of the rendering blinked red and black.

"That doesn't make any sense," Taichi complained

"So How did we get all the way up there?" Sonic asked

"I'm sure glad I can't see down," Hikari commented, "I don't like high places."

"It's like Chuumon said. The most powerful Dark Masters live way on top of Spiral Mountain," TK said.

"See," Sora added as she and Taichi looked off into the distance, right at the observatory, "I told you we were close."

"We'll give you a medal later," Taichi quipped. Sonic sighed, Shadow feel a danger coming at them. He power up himself.

"Shadow what are you doing" Taichi exclaimed

"Chaos Spear" He shot the spear bolt at the Digimon tackle the Chosen Children to dodge the spear before it hit someone

"Very well, Shadow you have spot me" The voice said

"Mecha Sonic!"

Mecha Sonic appear in the smoke, laughed evilly

"I knew it, you follow us here" Shadow shouted point at him

"It great to see you again, Sonic my old namesis" Mecha Sonic said

"Grrr, What do you want this time" Sonic yelled clench his fist

"I just said, I want to take Chaos Emerald from your hand." Mecha Sonic laughed evilly.

"I don't let you get our Chaos Emeralds again in this time, Mecha Sonic" Sonic groaned before he curled into a ball to attack him

"Chaos Spear"

Sonic, Shadow fighting Mecha Sonic as they punched rapidly before Mecha Sonic use his shockwave tenchinique to blow them away.

"Let me digivolve, Taichi" Koromon said. Taichi tries to think digivolve or not

"No"

"What" Koromon asked as he look at Sonic in surprised

"Don't digivolve. This is our fight. Save your power to fight Piemon. Let us handle him" Sonic adviced Koromon as he stood up.

"Taichi" Sonic called him.

"Huh"

"Find Yamato, Jou and Mimi and bring them back to fight Piemon, Taichi" Sonic called him

"Right I will" Taichi nodded.

"Alright, Ready Shadow, we must. teleported him to elsewhere to prevent him attack the Children" Sonic said as he prepare to fight Mecha Sonic.

Shadow smirked at Sonic "Well let do this". The two hedgehogs dashed to Mecha Sonic. Sonic grabbed Mecha Sonic in his neck neck while Shadow grabbed his arms.

"Sonic! What are you doing" Hikari shouted worry about him.

"Stay here, Hikari. Go with your brother to fight the Dark Master. Let us fight Mecha Sonic while you fight the Dark Master" Sonic said while holding Mecha Sonic prevent him to attack everyone.

"But Sonic" Hikari tried to say but Sonic interrupted her

"I know but I'm sorry, Hikari. I must stop him before it too late. Be a strong girl okay" Sonic said softly while smiled at her.

"Get Out of Me" Mecha Sonic yelled angrily.

"CHAOS CONTROL" Sonic and Shadow yelled before they disappeared with Mecha Sonic to teleported to elsewhere.

"Sonic!" Everyone yelled. Hikari drop few tears in her eyes, Taichi quickly comforted her

"Don't cry Hikari. Sonic will come back as soon as he can after he and Shadow beat Mecha Sonic" Taichi put his hand to her shoulder. Hikari wiped her tear and nodded to her brother.

"Intruder warning! Interloper detected!" Andromon's voice broke over their conversation.

"Huh?" Koushiro looked up from his computer, just in time to see another digimon appear.

She was wearing skin tight leather, with a break in it to show off her cleavage and her left leg was naked down to her black boot. Her left arm was much longer and much more monstrous than her right, each of her fingers ending in red tipped claws. Coming off her left shoulder was a shadowing emination with a sadistically gleeful face and red eyes. Around her, over her shoulder and around her left arm was a thick chain. Finally, her pair of wings were tattered and beaten looking, but easily held her aloft. Her sinister laughter filled the air as she lifted into the sky above the group, "You pile of recycled scrap metal, you spoiled my entrance." Her tight clothing and sultry tones had the boys staring dumb founded. The girls were less impressed.

"We should have known there would be a welcoming committee," Sora said with an annoyed grunt and a look on her face that showed her disapproval.

The look on Hikari's face was similar to the older girl's as she said, "She looks like a witch."

"With low standards," Taichi added, bringing up the rear.

"She's worse," Andromon informed them, "She's one of Piedmon's nightmare soldiers!"

"No hello's?" the evil digimon asked mockingly, "Your 2 powerful allies have been disappeared that good. Well, I'm sure you're tired, you poor things, You need a rest." she growled threateningly as she moved her arms into position to attack, "A nicelongrest!"

"Oh, yeah?" Koromon shouted up at her, jumping into it right away, never one to back down from a fight.

"Koromon!" Taichi shouted, ready to take on another enemy, even if she was scantily clad. The Digivice at his waist let out it's usual keening and Koromon quickly Digivolved into Agumon.

"Pepper Breath!" The yellow dinosaur released the blast of fire at point blank range, but it had no effect what so ever. Then the evil digimon lashed at him with her claws, knocking him out of the air.

"Agumon!" the wild haired boy yelled as he ran to his partner.

The digimon of the other children decided now would be a good time to join the fight too, and began Digivolving, one after the other.

"Patamon, Digivolve to Angemon!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Tailmon, Digivolve to Angewomon!"

The five digimon rose into the air in front of the evil woman digimon, but she only laughed.

"You've just made my job a lot easier," She began to twirl around and a purple cloud appeared before her from which hundreds of black bats spilled out, knocking all of them back, "Darkness Wave!"

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon shouted from the ground, sending an arch of electricity at the evil digimon. She calmly knocked the attack out of the air, not even feeling the damage.

"Mega Blaster! (Electro Shocker)"

"Meteor Wing!"

Despite the attacked coming from two sides, she still had no trouble stopping the attacks at all. She didn't bother evading, she just blocked them all separately. The smile on her face was mocking as she spoke, her fangs clearly visible.

"I'm sorry, are we just pretending? Let me know when you're ready." Ladydevimon smirked

Meanwhile at Sonic and Shadow location that Piemon can't see them through his telescope. They teleported themself to the forest thank to Chaos Control. Mecha Sonic disappeared after the teleport. Sonic is the first one to get up

"Where are we anyway" Sonic asked

"I guess we are lost in the forest again" Shadow answered as he get up. Sonic and Shadow are looking around the forest.

"But what kind of this jungle anyway" Sonic asked

"Don't know" Shadow replied. Sonic begin to notice something is missing

"Where is our Chaos Emerald" Sonic asked him

"Don't know. A chaos emeralds fall out of my quills after we teleported here" Shadow replies crossed his arm.

"Oh there is it" Sonic pointed at a Chaos Emeralds. Sonic tries to get it but it disappeared.

"Wait what!" Sonic said. The figure reveal itself holding a chaos emeralds

"No way Metal Sonic. You should be Mecha Sonic" Sonic froze in shock

"Must be a copy version of him before he turned into Mecha Sonic. We have to take it down before it hand to Mecha Sonic" Shadow groaned. Metal Sonic fly away with a Chaos Emerald before Sonic and Shadow staet to chase it.

Back to the Chosen Children

"Heaven Knuckles! (Hand of Fate)" Angemon's fist glowed with the orange holy energy and he launched it forward in a streak. The woman's eyes widened fractionally and this she dodged. Right into the path of Angewomon's attack.

"Holy Arrow! (Celestial Arrow)" The arrow of light was already half way through it's journey when the evil digimon noticed it, and it had hit her before she could dodge again.

Then, despite the obvious pain she was in, she growled and streaked towards the eight winged angel woman, striking her in the face.

One the ground, Agumon was back on his feet, watching his friends battle, "It's my turn!"

Before he could though, Taichi held out a hand in front of him, "Wait, we'll keep you in reserve."

"Let me Warp Digivolve," the yellow digimon pleaded, "Then I can take care of this black and white nightmare!"

Instead of allowing it, the boy turned to their techie, "Koushiro, what does your Digimon Analyzer say about her?"

"Let's see?" the boy placed his Digivice in the slot made for it, and brought up the identification program, "LadyDevimon. Programed to be the ultimate, fully Digivolved, fighting soldier, she serves as gatekeeper and bodyguard for the last Dark Master."

"Seriously nasty," Taichi said before he remember about Sonic said to him, then he turned back to the group, "Sora, Takeru, you take Angemon and Birdramon. Find Yamato, Jou and Mimi and bring them back!"

"What? You want us to leave? Right in the middle of a fight?" Sora asked, confused.

Even as she spoke, Kabuterimon and Birdramon were knocked about in the sky above them like it was child's play.

"Go, we can handle it here" he said assuredly, "And if worse comes to worse," he looked at Agumon, "We've got our trump card, Wargreymon!"

"Oh!" Agumon intoned, then nodded succinctly, "I'm a trump card, huh?"

"The time's come to stop acting like a bunch of children! We're facing the last of the Dark Masters!" Taichi shouted.

"Piemon," Koushiro breathed.

"Right," Taichi nodded, "We don't know where he'll strike, or when. But it'll be somewhere close by. And soon," he glared at the ground, "And he's strong, we know that. Although he is not stronger than Mexha Sonic, he take out our Ultimate (Mega) Digimon. This wont be like any other fight. Sonic want us to bring Yamato, Jou and Mimi back to fight Piemon together" he remembered how easily the leader of the Dark Master's took out Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon back when they first returned to the Digiworld.

"So that's why you want us to go!" Takeru exclaimed, "To find my brother, Jou and mimi and bring them back before Piedmon shows up!"

"Yeah," Koushiro grinned, "Taichi's looking at the big picture. It's not about this fight, it's about the next one, you see?"

"Sorta," Sora said, sounding unsure.

"Bases loaded, two outs, we need a slam dunk," Taichi said, mixing his sports terminology.

"Uh? Did you catch that?" Hikari asked

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"All we've been doing is meeting each threat as it comes, barely holding on," the wild haired boy explained, "Now we've got to put it all together as a team. That means Yamato, Mimi and Jou and we have to wait Sonic and Shadow come back. We've let enough digimon sacrifice themselves for us and we have to find the Chaos Emeralds for Sonic to stop Mecha Sonic. Now It's our turn!"

A slow smile spread across Sora's face and she said, "You're right."

Above them, the fight raged on. The Champion digimon were either not strong enough to effect her, in the case of Birdramon, Kabuterimon were just a smidgeon to slow to hit her, like Angemon.

Angewomon however was both fast enough and strong enough.

"Holy Arrow!" The beam of light grazed LadyDevimon, stunning her for a moment, giving Angewomon enough time to shout, "Go, Angemon!"

"Right!" The angel said, "Come on, Birdramon!" He and the fire bird flew off.

The female angel smiled, but was hit from behind when the evil lady kicked her with all her strength.

"Sorry, Barbie," she apologized insincerely with more laughter ringing in the air.

Angewomon stopped her own backwards movement and growled at the evil Perfect (Ultimate) digimon. Like Angemon and Devimon, or Leomon and Ogremon, these two were natural enemies. Equal's and opposites. Being in the same vicinity just set their blood to a boil. And it was getting the best of the female angel.

Back below, Sora and Takeru were just taking off.

"See you soon, Taichi!" The little boy said, his partner leading the way.

"Don't you worry! We'll find Yamato and Mimi and Jou and be back before you know it!" the red headed girl yelled down to her friends.

"Try and hurry, this is kind of important!" Taichi waved from his spot next to Izzy and Andromon.

"I'll do the best I can!" the girl yelled back before they were out of earshot of one another, she and Takeru well on their way to finding the missing members of their group.

Meanwhile at Sonic and Shadow location that Piedmont can't see through his telescope. They are chasing Metal Sonic tr retrive a Chaos Emeralds. They jumped out from the cliff. Shadow attempt to kick Metal Sonic but he vanished reappeared behind him ready for the attack, Sonic kicked Metal Sonic in right time before Metal Sonic could attack Shadow. They landed to the rocks before they jumped away landed to the wood planks. Metal Sonic is ready to attack them, using Maximum Overdrive to hit them. Sonic and Shadow quickly side stepped to dodge the attack. Metal Sonic fire the laser beam make Sonic jumped out and Homing attacked Metal Sonic. When they reach the waterfall, they jumped out and attacking Metal Sonic together. Shadow stop the time create a lot of spear around Metal Sonic before he make the spear hit it when the time back to normal. Sonic finished Metal Sonic by slice it into a half with his Spin attack, a Chaos Emeralds fall down, he tries to catch it but he missed it

"No!"

Sonic landed to the ground. He slam his fist into the ground

"Dang it, I lost it" Sonic yelled angry before Shadow landed behind

"Did you catch it" Shadow asked him

"No it fall in somewhere" Sonic answered. Shadow sense the Chaos Energy

"I feel the Chaos Energy is not far from us. Let find it Sonic, i bet it near there" Shadow said as Sonic argee. They walk away to search a Chaos Emeralds.

"This place look bigger than File Island" Sonic said looking around the jungle.

"The birds and other animal are here. It different from the Digi-World. What kind of jungle is this?" Shadow wondered

"I Dunno" Sonic replied. They have walked in the Jungle for awhile before they spotted something in front of them.

"A Chaos Emeralds is here" Sonic said

"Alright I will get it" Shadow said before he skate to a Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly someone punched Shadow in the face knocked him away.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled

"Well it seem you beat my previous copy version of myself, Congratulations but you can't get Chaos Emeralds right now. It belong to mine" Mecha Sonic said pick a Chaos Emeralds up

"Give us back the Chaos Emeralds" Sonic shouted. Mecha Sonic laughed evilly.

"Why don't you give it back from my hands" Mecha Sonic asked them, challenge for the battle

"I will kill you Mecha Sonic" Shadow said angrily as he power up himself

"As you wish Shadow. I will knocked your down and collect the remaining Chaos Emeralds and become my Final Form" Mecha Sonic laughed evilly. Sonic and Shadow dashed to Mecha Sonic and they are attempt to punch Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic quickly block their attack caused a shockwave

Back with Piemon location.

"Well, well," Piemon in his lair, "Let's just see how our little drama is unraveling," he grinned as the image zoomed in on Jou's group as they approached the Lake near Primary Village.

At the edge of the lake was a familiar red and blue digimon, playing an even more familiar instrument. He played at it for a few seconds more, blasting a bluesy tone, before pulling the harmonica away from his lips with a heavy sigh.

"Oh! So it was you," Jou said as he and the others came upon Elecmon, his ears drooping and his head bowed sadly, "We thought it was someone else."

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. It's always the same thing. I'm just a constant source of disappointment to everybody," the guardian of Primary Village was obviously taking the destruction of his home very personally. He looked up at Joe, "Hey, how's Patamon and Takeru? They alright?"

"Yeah," Jou said with a small smile, "And I know that both of them will be real happy to see you, Elecmon."

"Not that we're not, of course," Palmon added.

"Yeah, right," Elecmon said, knowing that they'd have rather found whoever it was they were looking for than him, "For sure. Nice try."

Mimi stepped forward then with a kind smile, "Hey, I know, why don't you come along with us?"

"Huh?" the red and blue striped digimon looked up at the girl, his ears perking right up.

"Yeah, we're gonna defeat those creepy Dark Masters once and for all," she grinned, "and fix up Primary Village, too!"

"We need all the friends we can get," Palmon said, "I know we don't look like much now, but maybe with your help, we can do it!"

Elecmon looked over the mixed group dubiously. Two Digidestined, their partners, Otamamon, Gekomon, Frigimon, Ogremon, and Meramon. Quite the motley crew.

"Take on the Dark Masters?" He asked slowly, "I think I'll pass. I'm down, but I don't wanna be out."

Jou frowned at that, "For your information, we've taken them on. In fact, we've already defeated most of them!"

"Takeru and Patamon have really been incredible" Gomamon added, trying to throw in some motivation for the guardian digimon.

"Takeru and Patamon?" his ears dropped a little again,Those sweet kids are mixing it up with the Dark Masters?He frowned to himself in thought, turning away from the group with his eyes closed for a moment, "Okay!" He had a determined glare on his face when he opened his eyes again, his ears standing straight, as they should be, "If they're crazy enough to fight 'em, then I am too!" He looked at the group again with a grin, "You twisted my arm."

Mimi blinked for a moment, then giggled happily, glad to have yet another companion.

"Frankly," Elecmon continued, "You guys are lucky to have gotten this far without me."

"Oh, is that right?" Ogremon challenged.

But before he could rise to said challenge, Jou bumped in, "By the way, Elecmon, where'd you get that harmonica?"

"This thing?" the red digimon asked, "I found it on the beach. Someone must have dropped it," he walked forward.

"Can I take a look at it?" The blue haired boy asked, receiving the Harmonica in turn and briefly inspecting it, "Oh yeah, it's definitely Yamato's."

"That means he must be around here somewhere," Mimi deducted, looking out at the lake, briefly remembering how they had come to be split up as they were, "Or he was. Do you think he might have gone across?"

"That's a long way to swim," Gomamon commented.

"Now that you mention it," Elecmon said, "I saw someone cross the water last night. I thought it was one of those nightmare soldiers fooling around. But, come to think of it, they probably wouldn't be using a boat shaped like a swan."

"It was a swan?!" Mimi asked.

"That settles it," Jou said, "It had to have been Matt. I can just picture it now," he looked out at the lat with his brow furrowed, thinking about the decisions he had made earlier. About how he needed to change, to be better for the group as a whole.

"Listen, Mimi," the blue haired teen said.

"Yeah?" The girl asked, quietly.

"You've got a lot of friends now. Will you be okay if Gomamon and I go off for a while?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The girl looked up at him, "'Go off for a while'? Go where?"

"I don't know," He answered her, looking out at the lake, "Probably wherever Matt is."

"Okay, well, I'll come with you and help you find him," she suggested.

He turned to her, "Not this time. Just Gomamon can go."

"Come on, what are you talking about?" she was really confused. Did he really want to leave? Had she been annoying without realizing it again?

"We each have our own path to follow," he told her.

"What does that mean?"

"Taichi knows what he's doing. He knows where he fits in, and so do you. So do the others," he told her, "But I don't. Look," he sighed, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "I know we're in the fight of our lives. Part of me knows that I should stay and help..." his gaze shifted to the ground, "But I... I want you to count on me. If I'm unreliable, then Gomamon can't fully Digivolve. We're like circus clowns, we just get in the way," he noticed the sad look his partner was giving him and shook his head, "Don't look at me like that, you know it's true.

"I'm going to figure this out," he clenched his fists at his sides, "They don't call me 'Old Reliable' for nothing!"

"But they don't," Gomamon said.

"I'll ignore that," Jou said in reply, then he turned back to Mimi, "I think Yamato was searching for the same thing when he left, and I want to know if he found it, somewhere out there," he looked back out at the lake, "Then again, it could be a total wast of time," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It's just an idea."

Gomamon smiled up at his partner, "If you feel that strongly about it, it's gotta be the right thing!"

Mimi smiled sadly at her teenaged friend, "You sure about this Joe?"

Ogremon stepped up to put in his two cents, "Let the kid go his own way," he said sagely.

"I'm with ya, buddy!" the seal digimon told the blue haired boy, one hundred percent on board with him.

"He's stronger than he looks," the green digimon added.

Mimi just continued to smile sadly at the boy's back, nodding at the wisdom in those words.

Back to the battle between LadyDevimon and Angewomon

"Darkness Wave!" The swarm of bats left the purple cloud, heading right for Angewomon. The angel was able to block the attack, with significant effort, by channeling her energy into a thin white shield in front of herself.

Distracted by this task, she didn't notice LadyDevimon appearing behind her. She did notice it when the evil witch grabbed her long blonde tresses and began to spin her about with them.

"Around and around we go! Ha ha ha ha!" the evil digimon laughed while the angel screamed in pain.

Finally, Kabuterimon decided to take it up a notch and Koushiro's Digivice screeched with activity, channeling the power of his knowledge through the crest before it was absorbed by the insectoid digimon.

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to Atlarkabuterimon! (Megakabuterimon)"

As the much bigger bug approached, LadyDevimon continued to swing Angewomon about, adding, "Never did like the bleached look!" before releasing her in the direction of Megakabuterimon.

"Gotcha!" he said, but felt the angel struggling in his grasp. LadyDevimon get out of his grasp bfore she kicked him away. Angewomon appear in right time slap LadyDevimon in the face

"Why you" LadyDevimon yelled angrily before she slap her back

LadyDevimon and Angewomon were in the midst of a super powered slap fight, bashing each other across the face, back and forth, with power that could level buildings.

"Wow," Taichi said, in aw of the display, Andromon, Agumon and Koushiro not faring much better, "Look at 'em go!"

"I know I shouldn't watch this, but I can't take my eyes off it!" the tech genius said.

"Sonic will not want to see this" Taichi commented

"Get her, Angewomon! That's right! Knock that witch's block off! Go!" Hikari shouted encouragement as she remembers what Sonic said to her.

Koushiro could only stare in wonderment. He had rarely seen Hikari be like this. He looked back up at the sky in time to see LadyDevimon crash her palm across Angewomon's face yet again. Angewomon slap her back knocked her away

LadyDevimon threw a hard slap that sent Angewomon straight to the rocky ground below. "I've got you now!" Her claw hand morphed into a spear that she planned to impale her with. "Darkness Spear!" Thankfully, AtlurKabuterimon flew in and the spear snapped on his shell. She shouted in pain

"Hey, time out! Get out of my way right now!" Angewomon roared at AtlurKabuterimon.

"Oh, sorry." He got out of the way and Angewomon flew back in the air once more.

The devil woman hissed in pain, shadowing her eyes with her only hand as she looked at the source of that light, Angewomon.

"Playtime is over"

"No! Not yet!" She began focusing the last of her evil energies, "Darkness-"

"Heaven's Charm!"

But Angewomon was quicker. A cross of pink light lashed through the air, slamming it's pure energy into her body.

"I'm melting!" were the evil digimon's last words before she disintegrated into a cloud of corrupt data.

"Yippee!" Hikari cried from the ground, throwing her hands into the air in celebration of this victory.

Even as the adrenaline from their victory began to fade, the three Ultimate digimon moved towards the ground before they began to de-Digivolve. Wildangemon and Megakabuterimon turned back into their Rookie forms, while Angewomon turned into her Champion form. The humans caught their respective partners, grinning at them happily.

Gatomon seemed particularly weary after that fight.

"Ugh," Tentomon said, "I feel like I need a long shower after that."

"I think that will have to wait," Izzy said with a grin.

"Taichi! Do you see what I see?" Agumon said, glaring into the distance.

The boy was looking in the same direction, "It's him!"

The others gasped looking off into the distance. Piedmon was coming.

"It doesn't look good. That's for sure," the wild haired boy said, pulling his telescope up to his eye, "Piedmon. The last of the Dark Masters." He glared in the direction of their final enemy.

"The guy's not exactly in a hurry, is he?" Izzy said, seeing how slow the phantom digimon was approaching.

"Suit up, Agumon, your on!" Taichi ordered.

"It's about time!" the yellow dinosaur said, taking a few steps forward before the river of power surged from Tai's Digivice.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!"

Piedmon watched this transformation but only laughed contemptuously. Wargreymon was hardly more of a threat to him than Agumon was.

"I'm ready," the Ultimate (Mega) digimon told his partner, preparing his clawed gauntlets.

"Remember, he's strong. We don't even know how strong," Taichi told him.

"No problem," Wargreymon told him, "At this rate, I'm only worried of dying of old age."

"It's alright. The longer he draws this out, the better for us," the wild haired boy glared at Piedmon, "No offense, Wargreymon, but you can only hold him off for so long. We're need everybody for this one. Takeru and Sora. Mimi and our digimon allies. And Yamato. And Good Old Reliable Jou. And Sonic and Shadow that we are waiting for them come back" he grinned for a moment then glared at the bad guy again, "I say, let him take his time."

"Okay, okay," Wargreymon sounded disappointed, "But this waiting gets on my nerves!"

Piedmon just continued his slow advance. Certain of victory. Certain of their destruction. As certain as Devimon had been.

Meanwhile at Sonic and Shadow. They are fighting Mecha Sonic caused a lot of shockwave. Sonic hit Mecha Sonic with spin attack in the head while Shadow punched him in the gut. Sonic run around him tries to create blue tornado. Mecha Sonic quickly grabbed his leg, throw him away and kicked Shadow in the face, he create shockwave to pushed them away.

"So where are those digital monster. You don't need them help you" Mecha Sonic said

"None of your business, Mecha Sonic. I have to defeat you with our own hands" Sonic replied

"You killed Rouge and Omega, I'm not forgive you for what have you done to them and the people of Mobius?" Shadow determined

Sonic with Shadow in his side and Mecha Sonic rush toward each other faster before they punched each other cause a big shockwave.

Finally I finished it after I tries to search Joe battle transcipt. Anyway please review this story and of course no flame


	16. Bad News

It has been a long, long time since I last updated, around 10 months, and I always find a reason to say why. I will be honest, I gave up. The stort has been giving me such a problem, it has been such taking difficult to write, I really consider for stopping. Even I find the transcipt that CharlieCharly18 suggest to me but it difficult to me to put Sonic and Shadow to the dialouge. After i read the storyboard, i feel like Sonic and Shadow are not in the fic. I'm trying too hard writing parts that may seem useless, and, really. I'm So Sorry guy. I'm ran out of the idea so I give up on this story. Digimon Adventure Z and the sequel are up for adoption and i'm going to co write with Sonic245 who write Cardcaptor Sakura and the Blue Blur, she and her brother are planning the sequel story along with CharlieCharly18. I'm not gonna delete this story. So goodbye guy


End file.
